<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Time Traveler's Mentor by iamirondad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530771">The Time Traveler's Mentor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad'>iamirondad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Endgame Fix-It, Gen, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Mentioned Ben Parker, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker inherited a rare trait from his father, he can uncontrollably drift, back and forth, through time. Hand-in-hand, with his double life, as New York's Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man, his life is one chaotic event on top of another. </p><p>Everything changes, when his mentor, Tony Stark, discovers the truth about his time-traveling abilities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan &amp; Peter Parker, Happy Hogan &amp; Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Tony Stark, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lost and Found Irondad Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Is This What Being Vulnerable Feels Like?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony thought he knew everything about his mentee, but is thrown right back into the deep end when he discovers that Peter can travel through time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was loosely inspired by The Time Traveler's Wife, but honestly, the only thing that's the same is the time-traveling. </p><p>The chapter title is a lyric from Sleeping At Last's song 'Son.' </p><p>Updates every Saturday and Wednesday!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whenever Pepper was away, for work, Tony forgot that sleeping existed. He’d be tinkering in the lab, and when he finally decided it was time to pack it in for the night, it would be sunrise.</p><p class="indented">This time, Pepper wasn’t going to let him get away with it, not since he’d fallen asleep at a conference meeting with their shareholders.</p><p class="indented">Every hour passed midnight, an alarm would ricochet, wall-to-wall. It was a gentle repetitive melody. This would keep happening until he was in bed.</p><p class="indented">It was half three, in the morning, and he’d managed to ignore the first three, despite the tinnitus ringing in his ears.</p><p class="indented">A tune started playing, he groaned with his hand tangled in his hair, “Pep—” He paused, listening again.</p><p class="indented">It wasn’t the alarm, it was Peter’s theme song. The tune that played whenever the kid turned up, out of the blue.</p><p class="indented">“Huh.” Tony jumped down from his stool, “Peter’s here?”</p><p class="indented">
  <em>“Yes, Boss.” </em>
</p><p class="indented">It was late, even for Peter, “Is he hurt?”</p><p class="indented">
  <em>“No, sir.”</em>
</p><p class="indented">“Okayyy.” Tony chuckled mischievously, “He’s going to be in so much trouble.” He rubbed his palms together as he headed towards the door, “Where is he?”</p><p class="indented">
  <em>“The rear balcony.” </em>
</p><p class="indented">He started jogging up the stairs, “Thank you! ”</p><p class="indented"><em>“Boss.” </em>Friday said sternly<em>, “Wait.”</em></p><p class="indented">He stopped, “What’s wrong?”</p><p class="indented">
  <em>“Peter didn’t swing onto the balcony. ”</em>
</p><p class="indented">“I don’t understand.” He walked up the last few steps, “There’s no other way-”</p><p class="indented">
  <em>“He is not wearing his suit.”</em>
</p><p class="indented">Tony’s fun demeanor dropped, “How did he get in?”</p><p class="indented">
  <em>“I believe, Peter should explain, sir. I have to admit, I do not understand how he got here.”</em>
</p><p class="indented">“That doesn’t make any sense. ”</p><p class="indented">
  <em>“I suggest that you collect some fresh clothes for him, before heading to the balcony.” </em>
</p><p class="indented">“Jesus.” He sped, down the corridor, into Peter’s room; he grabbed his pajamas, from the end of his bed and hurried out onto the balcony, “Peter!”</p><p class="indented">“Stop!” Peter yelped, hidden behind a pillar, “Don’t move.”</p><p class="indented">“What?” Tony skidded to a halt, “Why?”</p><p class="indented">Peter hesitated, before answering, “I’m not wearing any clothes.”</p><p class="indented">“Why are—”</p><p class="indented">Peter stuck his hand out and waved it, “Clothes please!”</p><p class="indented">“Oh.” Tony tossed the pajamas over, and Peter grabbed them.</p><p class="indented">“Thanks.”</p><p class="indented">Tony rested his hand on his hip, “Are you okay?”</p><p class="indented">Peter snapped, “Can you wait—”</p><p class="indented">“I just want to know if you’re okay.”</p><p class="indented">“Give me a minute! ”</p><p class="indented">Tony froze, at a loss.</p><p class="indented">Peter was never this confident, or agitated, even when Tony had to reset his dislocated shoulder. They were only just setting into their mentor and mentee dynamic, and Peter, was still a fanboy, at heart.</p><p class="indented">Peter never acted like this, not since the ferry incident.</p><p class="indented">He proceeded with caution, “Peter, did something—”</p><p class="indented">“Mr. Stark!” Peter whined, “Wait.”</p><p class="indented">“Okay, okay.” Tony stammered, “Jeez kid, what’s with the sudden attitude?”</p><p class="indented">“What month is it?”</p><p class="indented">Tony frowned, “Umm, did you hit your head?”</p><p class="indented">Peter spoke, through gritted teeth, “Just answer the question.”</p><p class="indented">“It’s December. ”</p><p class="indented">“2016, right?”</p><p class="indented">Tony shook his head, his heart raced in his chest, “Kid, you’re—”</p><p class="indented">Peter exclaimed, “Mr. Stark!”</p><p class="indented">“Yes<em>, yes,</em> it’s 2016.”</p><p class="indented">“So…” Peter emerged from the shadows, with slouched shoulders, “You don’t know yet.”</p><p class="indented">He looked different,<em> too</em> different. It had only been twelve hours since Tony last saw him, this was impossible. The kid’s hair was slightly curlier and longer. He was, at least, three inches taller.</p><p class="indented">He was older, Tony could see it, in his eyes.</p><p class="indented">“What—” Tony’s voice raised, into a scream, “What?!”</p><p class="indented">Peter held out his hands, “I don’t have long to explain.”</p><p class="indented">“Umm,” Tony put his foot down, “Yes, you do - you can <em>make </em>time.”</p><p class="indented">“I really can’t. ”</p><p class="indented">“Peter—”</p><p class="indented">“Stop. ”</p><p class="indented">“Kid—”</p><p class="indented">“Mr. Stark!” He jumped, mid-shout, “Can you please listen to me?!”</p><p class="indented">“Okay.” Tony crossed his arms, “I’m listening.”</p><p class="indented">“My dad’s side of the family, have this,<em> um</em>, ability.” Peter stuttered, fast, “It’s more of a condition. It skips generations, and sometimes kids.” He held his hand to the side, “My dad had it, and my grandma, but Uncle Ben didn’t.”</p><p class="indented">Tony titled his ear to his shoulder, “You’ve lost me. ”</p><p class="indented">“Just listen.” Peter breathed, “I can travel through time.”</p><p class="indented">Tony snorted a laugh, “Oh, yeah, and I’m<em> immortal</em>.”</p><p class="indented">“Mr. Stark, I’m telling the truth.” He pleaded, “It’s called Chrono-Impairment. It’s an error in my genetics, I drift, through time, and I can’t control it.” He motioned back at himself, “Look at me. I’m not your Peter.”</p><p class="indented">Tony eyeballed him, head-to-toe, “You’re not. ”</p><p class="indented">“I’m from 2018.” He smiled, “I’ve got a field trip to MoMa tomorrow, Ned is—”</p><p class="indented">“Stop.” Tony spun on his heel, “You can…you can’t just time travel. That’s…”</p><p class="indented">“Impossible.” Peter gave a half shrug, “But it happens. I know what comes next with us, I’ve lived it.” He paused, to anxiously squeeze his hands together, “You’ll get the hang of it.” He looked up, “Time’s up."</p><p class="indented">“Peter—”</p><p class="indented">Peter held up his hand, which was now transparent, “You’ve got this, Mr. Stark.”</p><p class="indented">With that, Peter disappeared, and his pajamas fell to the ground, in a heap.</p><p class="indented">“Friday.” Tony squeaked while resting a trembling hand below his chin, “Did that happen?”</p><p class="indented">
  <em>“Yes, Boss.”</em>
</p><p class="indented">Tony ducked his head, “I’m too old for this.”</p><p class="indented">He stood there, as the sound of Pepper’s fourth alarm played through the walls of his house.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="ql-scene-break"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="ql-action-bar"><hr/></div></div><p>Tony didn’t sleep at night, he powered through the day on caffeine and shock.</p><p class="indented">Peter was already the impossible - being bitten by a spider, usually left you in the hospital, or dead, but not for Peter.</p><p class="indented">He could drift, through time. Scientists wasted their entire lives trying to source the power of time travel, and the Parker family had been doing it for centuries, without even trying.</p><p class="indented">Tony waited in his lab. Peter was coming over, after school, and he would be able to answer some of the questions that were slowly driving Tony insane.</p><p class="indented">“Hey, Mr. Stark.” Peter skipped in, “You’re never gonna guess what we did in—” He prodded Tony’s arm, “Mr. Stark?”</p><p class="indented">Tony jerked, looking up at the kid, with wide-eyes, “Hm?”</p><p class="indented">“You good?”</p><p class="indented">“I’m fine, kiddo.” He tapped the workspace, “Good day at school?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.” Peter grinned, “We learned about Peggy Carter.”</p><p class="indented">“Really?” Tony circled his workbench, “That’s amazing.” He turned his face away, “She was awesome.”</p><p class="indented">“She was.” Peter motioned to his workspace, “I’m gonna—” He left, to get to work, obviously noticing that something was on Tony’s mind.</p><p class="indented">Tony made himself a coffee, with shaking hands. He couldn’t tell if it was the nerves or the amount of caffeine he’d consumed. He poured Peter a glass of orange juice and walked it over, placing it next to him.</p><p class="indented">Peter was scribbling notes next to the blueprint for his suit, “Thank you.”</p><p class="indented">Tony paced away, leaning on a nearby wall, “Kid?”</p><p class="indented">“Um?” Peter hummed, with a mouthful of juice.</p><p class="indented">Tony wanted to ask a casually as possible, so he didn’t scare the shit out of Peter, “Can you tell me about the whole Chrono-Impairment thing?”</p><p class="indented">Peter inhaled sharply, and his juice went down the wrong pipe. He clung to the side of the desk, coughing violently to clear his throat.</p><p class="indented">“Shit,” Tony rushed over, hitting his hand on Peter’s back, “Sorry, shouldn’t have sprung that on you like that.”</p><p class="indented">“It’s okay.” Peter’s cheeks were a bright red, tears welled in his eyes, “Ah!” He leaped out of his seat, throwing himself around Tony, “You know, you know, <em>you know</em>!”</p><p class="indented">“Yes, kid.” Tony laughed, “I know.”</p><p class="indented">“Finally!” Peter sat back down, “I’ve been waiting for timelines to crossover, and finally— ”</p><p class="indented">“Peter.” Tony rolled a chair over, to sit, “Talk to me like I’m dumb.”</p><p class="indented">“Oh, okay.” Peter rested his hands on his lap, “Well, I’ve been to the future, a few times, and the <em>you</em>, I see there, always knows I’ve had these powers. I wasn’t sure when you’d find out.”</p><p class="indented">“It was yesterday.”</p><p class="indented">“I’ve been waiting.” He smiled, “For our lives to…like fall together.”</p><p class="indented">“Like a jigsaw?”</p><p class="indented">“Kinda.”</p><p class="indented">“I’m sorry, kid.” Tony said gently, “I can’t imagine living life, scrambled like that. ”</p><p class="indented">“I make it work.” Peter shrugged, “If I don’t, I’ll go crazy.” He sat up straight, “It’s not gonna be easy for you either. It’s isn’t at the start, but you’ll get it. I’ve already seen you do it. ”</p><p class="indented">“That’s good.” He nodded, “Who else knows?”</p><p class="indented">“May and Ned.”</p><p class="indented">“Ned knows?” Tony scoffed a laugh, “He constantly freaks out about Spider-Man, but not about the time travel.”</p><p class="indented">“He did. He found out when we were twelve, I drifted, for a second.” Peter rocked forward, “He’s done really well keeping a secret, but I guess it lost it’s cool. ”</p><p class="indented">“Wow.” He rolled his eyes, “Kids these days.”</p><p class="indented">Peter nudged his shoulder, “Shut up.”</p><p class="indented">“No.”</p><p class="indented">Peter breathed slowly, “Are you confused?”</p><p class="indented">“Definitely.” Tony laughed, “Very,<em> very</em>, confused. Things like this, don’t just happen. What the hell is a Chrono-Impairment?”</p><p class="indented">“My dad named it that.” Peter said, “Before that, it was<em> just</em> my family’s secret. Our ancestors thought we were cursed by a witch.” He shook his head, amused, “Dad knew it was something more.”</p><p class="indented">“Something biological?”</p><p class="indented">“It’s a mistake in our genetics, there’s nothing that can be done to stop or control it.”</p><p class="indented">Tony rested his chin on his hand, “I should have noticed it.”</p><p class="indented">“You did.” Peter pointed out, “You thought it was something to do with my speed healing. ”</p><p class="indented">“Oh.” He should have looked further, “So, there’s nothing to stop it?”</p><p class="indented">“No, but even if there was, I couldn’t just take a cure.” His leg bounced, “Future and past versions of me exist everywhere if I stopped that, I could split a hole in the space-time continuum.”</p><p class="indented">“Ah, we don’t want that.”</p><p class="indented">“No. We don’t - it was the family rule. To keep ourselves safe wherever we end up, but also, keep history safe, I guess. We can tiptoe, but not run.” He looked down, at his feet, “That’s what Ben used to say. ”</p><p class="indented">“I thought Ben couldn’t—”</p><p class="indented">“He couldn’t.” Peter cut in, “He was a carrier, but he never drifted. I found out I had powers when I was seven.” He hung his head, “The day before my parents died.”</p><p class="indented">“Peter…”</p><p class="indented">“Ben did the best he could.” He shrugged, “May is an expert on it now, she keeps a diary.”</p><p class="indented">Tony let go of a soft chuckle, that sounded like May.</p><p class="indented">“My parents have helped too.” He rubbed a hand over his face, “I’ve seen them.”</p><p class="indented">“That can’t be easy.”</p><p class="indented">“No, it isn’t.” Peter wiped tears out of his eyes, “Dad knew, that he was going to die young. He didn’t how or when, but he knew. He never told Mum.”</p><p class="indented">Tony rubbed the nape of his neck, “Wow.”</p><p class="indented">“It sucks.” He bit down on his nails, “But I’m used to it.” He gazed up, an evil look in his eyes, “I see cool things too.”</p><p class="indented">“Like what?”</p><p class="indented">“I saw you before you were Iron Man.”</p><p class="indented">Tony bowed his head, “Oh, no. ”</p><p class="indented">Peter leaned back, “You were<em> very </em>drunk. ”</p><p class="indented">He winced, “Shut up.”</p><p class="indented">“But you were nice.” Peter giggled, “You offered me a ride home because you thought I looked like a drowned puppy.”</p><p class="indented">Tony cringed, inwardly, “Oh, God.”</p><p class="indented">“You gave me fifty bucks.” Peter sang, “But every time I drift, it’s just…” He blushed, a darker shade of red, “My powers only… ”</p><p class="indented">“Take you and nothing artificial.”</p><p class="indented">Peter bobbed his head, “Thanks for not making me say it.”</p><p class="indented">“No problem, kid.” Tony reached over, patting his shoulder, “I’ll put clothes out on balconies and ledges if that helps. ”</p><p class="indented">“Thanks.”</p><p class="indented">The penny dropped, “Holy shit! Spider-Man. Have—”</p><p class="indented">“I’ve never drifted as Spider-Man.” Peter interrupted, “It’s weird. I can’t control when it happens, but there are ways to calm it down. Grandma read books, and she’d become so involved, she wouldn’t drift. Dad used to sing. I—”</p><p class="indented">“Swing from building to building?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.”</p><p class="indented">“That’s a hell of a distraction.”</p><p class="indented">“It is.”</p><p class="indented">“What about school?”</p><p class="indented">“It’s doesn’t happen there, too much.” Peter explained, “Only once or twice, in class. I can sense it coming, so I run to the bathroom and accept the detention later.”</p><p class="indented">“I think I can find a solution for that.”</p><p class="indented">“Come on,” Peter grabbed his wrist, “Let’s tell May!”</p>
<hr/><p>Peter was hyper, bouncing off the walls like a kid let loose in a candy store.</p><p>Tony was tired, powering through on coffee and sheer determination.</p><p class="indented">Peter unlocked the apartment door and hurried inside, “May, May, May!” He chanted, with a spring, in each step.</p><p class="indented">Tony closed the door and circled inside, stopping to watch.</p><p class="indented">May was standing by the bookshelf, her eyes widened, “Peter, Peter, Peter!” She held a hand, catching his shoulder, “You’re back early…with Tony, should I be worried?”</p><p class="indented">“No!” Peter threw his arms around her, mid-squeal.</p><p class="indented">She laughed, patting his arm, her eyes locked onto Tony, “So…”</p><p class="indented">Tony grinned, “I know.”</p><p class="indented">“Know?” Her forehead creased, “Know—” Her jaw dropped, “Oh shit, you <em>know</em>!”</p><p class="indented">Peter shuffled back, “He knows!”</p><p class="indented">“Okay.” Tony clapped his hands, “I forget. Do I know or not know?”</p><p class="indented">May rolled her eyes, “Shut up.” She crossed her arms, “Okay, I guess it’s your turn.”</p><p class="indented">Tony leaned his back against the wall, “My turn?”</p><p class="indented">“To be angry.”</p><p class="indented">He squinted, “I’m confused.”</p><p class="indented">Peter cleared his throat, “Spider-Man.”</p><p class="indented">Tony paled, instantly, at the memory, “Oh, yeah.” He was sure, hell froze over, the day May Parker found out her nephew, was <em>New York’s Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.</em></p><p class="indented">May turned her face away, “I kinda treated you like shit.”</p><p class="indented">Tony raised an eyebrow, “Well, that’s an understatement when—”</p><p class="indented">She shot him a stern look.</p><p class="indented">He nodded, “I’ll shut up.”</p><p class="indented">“Good.” She sighed, “It’s only fair I get the same treatment.”</p><p class="indented">Tony gave a half shrug, “I’m not angry.”</p><p class="indented">“Wow.” May shook her head, “Here, I was, imagining the worse.” She looped an arm behind Peter’s back, “I know we’ve got his best interests, in mind.” She ruffled his hair, with an open palm. </p><p class="indented">“May!” Peter wiggled free, “Not the hair.”</p><p class="indented">“Drama Queen.”</p><p class="indented">“I’m not.” He whined, “I <em>need</em> to tell the others.”</p><p class="indented">Tony perked up, “The others?”</p><p class="indented">“Happy, Pepper, and Rhodey.”</p><p class="indented">“You need to <em>tell </em>them?” May frowned, her mouth fell open, "Please tell me this isn't another loop--"</p><p class="indented">"Yeah." Peter fiddled, locking his fingers together, “Future you, is going to tell me that we told them.”</p><p class="indented">May nodded, in understanding, “Oh.”</p><p>Tony yelped, “Huh?”</p><p>“Shush.” May held her hand out, cutting him off, “I hate paradoxes.”</p><p>Peter let go of a slow breath, “Has to happen now.”</p><p>Tony waved, “I’m right here.”</p><p>Peter jolted, “Oh yeah, sorry.”</p><p>Tony paced over, “Paradoxes?”</p><p>Peter ran a hand through his hair as he swayed onto his heels, “How much do you know about the concept of time travel?”</p><p>“I thought I knew quite a bit, but I’m guessing I don’t know,” Tony chuckled, “This whole thing had thrown me, kiddo.”</p><p>“Well, have you ever heard of a causal loop?” Peter asked, “The Bootstrap Paradox?”</p><p>“A little.” Tony scratched the side of his face, “I’ve seen Doctor Who, but I think I’m gonna need to hear it from the experts.”</p><p>“Ah.” May beamed, “Educating Tony Stark, I wish I could record this.”</p><p>“Okay.” Peter held his hands out, “So, let me think of an example….” He hummed, “Imagine, you are the biggest fan of Vincent Von Gogh and his work.”</p><p>Tony bobbed his head, “He was great.”</p><p>“In this scenario, you have a time machine. So, you go back, to meet him, and tell him, that his work, is amazing.” Peter carried on, “But you get there, and he doesn’t exist.”</p><p>Tony raised an eyebrow, “This is all hypothetical?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter confirmed, “It’s just an example.”</p><p>“Gotcha.”</p><p>“So, you arrive and Vincent Van Gogh literally, doesn’t exist.” Peter continued, “You ask people, they don’t know, you track down his family, and he never existed - You worry because no one will ever see his paintings, and his story, will never be told.”</p><p>Tony crossed his arms, “But I've traveled to see him because I’m his biggest fan-" </p><p>“We'll get to that bit.” Peter nodded, “So, you decide to paint his work, from copies you have seen – to guarantee that his art is seen, and loved, by people, throughout history. You fabricate his story, plant seeds, to make sure it’s told.”</p><p>“To make sure history is stable?”</p><p>“Exactly.” Peter rambled, “But the question is if he never existed, who came up with the ideas for the paintings? Because you’d be copying—”</p><p>Tony narrowed his eyes, “Your own copies.”</p><p>“And that’s the Bootstrap Paradox.” Peter spun his fingers, around one another, “A causal loop, with no ending and no beginning, but both exist, to support the other.”</p><p>May perched on the back of the couch, “It’s the worst. ”</p><p class="indented">“Sounds like it.” Tony breathed, “Like what came first, the chicken or the egg?"</p><p class="indented">Peter jumped, "Exactly."</p><p class="indented">"And, you have to tell the others about this —”</p><p class="indented">“Because May is going to meet a past version of me, and she has to tell me that I did—”</p><p class="indented">“But, if you hadn’t told her—” Tony rubbed the side of his head, “Ow.”</p><p class="indented">“If she didn’t, we’d be creating a new timeline, and that’s where it gets super confusing!" </p><p class="indented">“You get used to it.” May sang, tilting her head to the side, “That’s a lie, you tolerate it.”</p><p class="indented">Tony chuckled, “I can do that.”</p><p class="indented">Peter hiccuped, “Oh.”</p><p class="indented">Tony raised an eyebrow, turning to focus on Peter, “Kiddo?”</p><p class="indented">Peter held up his hand, yet again, it was transparent, “Gotta go.”</p><p class="indented">May jumped up, to press a kiss against his forehead, “See you later, baby.”</p><p class="indented">“Hmm.” Peter looked to Tony, before drifting away, leaving behind a pile of clothes.</p><p class="indented">May bent, picking them up off the floor and moving them onto the couch.</p><p class="indented">Tony stood motionless, with his jaw dropped, he stared at the space that Peter once stood.</p><p class="indented">May moved over, to nudge his chin up, “You’ll catch flies.”</p><p class="indented">Tony looked down, “Uh.”</p><p class="indented">“Take it from me, waiting around for him to reappear, only makes the time pass slower.”</p><p class="indented">He slouched his shoulders, “Okay.”</p><p class="indented">She eyeballed him, as she folded Peter’s clothes, “You’re freaking out?" </p><p class="indented">“I’m not—” He blurted, “I’m not freaking out, you’re freaking out.” He paced, back and forth, “I should have noticed, I should have been there for him, I should—”</p><p class="indented">She cut him off, “I’m sorry.”</p><p class="indented">“What?”</p><p class="indented">“I wanted to tell you, the moment you turned up on our doorstep.”</p><p class="indented">“You did?”</p><p class="indented">“That’s why I thought you were here, I thought you’d seen or caught him on surveillance. I knew, that someone like you, would understand him, more than we ever could.”</p><p class="indented">Tony looked down, “I wish I could.”</p><p class="indented">“I know.”</p><p class="indented">“I’ve looked and looked.” He held out a hand, “I can learn a language overnight.” He snapped his fingers, “<em>Easy.</em> Iron Man suits, <em>simple</em>.” He dawdled, “I created a new element, with my eyes closed. This, I’m <em>lost</em>. I don’t know what to do.”</p><p class="indented">May rested a hand on his shoulder, “I know what you can do.”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah?”</p><p class="indented">“Be there for him.”</p><p class="indented">“Oh.” He hesitated, they’d had this conversation before, only, last time, he was on the opposite side of it, “Déjà vu.”</p><p class="indented">“Ha.” She teased, “It’s not nice, being on the other side of this, is it?”</p><p class="indented">“Definitely not.” He held out his hand, “No more secrets?" </p><p class="indented">She pushed his hand out of the way and pulled him into a hug, “No more secrets.” She stepped back, squeezing his shoulder.</p><p class="indented">The front door opened, and Peter burst in. He was wearing oversized clothes, his face was covered smudges of food, and he smelt disgusting, “I wasn’t gone long, was I?”</p><p class="indented">May shook her head, “Not even five minutes.”</p><p class="indented">“Cool.”</p><p class="indented">Tony held a hand over his mouth and nose, “Where the hell did you go?”</p><p class="indented">“No clue.” He rubbed dirt of his chin, “I was stuck in a dumpster.”</p><p class="indented">“Smells like it.” May batted him away, “Shower now.”</p><p class="indented">“Then, can we tell the others?”</p><p class="indented">May looked to Tony, for an answer, “Oh, yeah. I’ll call them now.”</p>
<hr/><p>They’d never been a silence like it, and Tony was sure, they’d never be one like it again.</p><p class="indented">He called for an urgent meeting, at the Headquarters; Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy came running.</p><p class="indented">Peter loved the trio, but he’d only recently got close to Rhodey and Pepper, so when it came to explaining his Chrono-Impairment, he froze, so Tony did instead.</p><p class="indented">May stood off to the side, with an arm locked firmly behind Peter’s back.</p><p class="indented">Tony’s explanation was met by blank stares and speechlessness.</p><p class="indented">Pepper rocked her heads in hands, before turning to face them, “This isn’t funny.”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.” Rhodey scoffed a laugh, “I called off a meeting with Ross, for this.”</p><p class="indented">Happy didn’t say a thing, he kept his eyes locked onto Peter.</p><p class="indented">Peter squealed, “We’re telling the truth.”</p><p class="indented">Rhodey rolled his eyes, “Pete, you don’t have to go along with this.”</p><p class="indented">Peter’s face crumpled, “What?”</p><p class="indented">Pepper motioned over, with her hand, “May, you too?”</p><p class="indented">May squeezed Peter’s arm, “This isn’t a joke.”</p><p class="indented">Rhodey groaned, holding his head back.</p><p class="indented">Happy spoke up softly, “They’re telling the truth.”</p><p class="indented">Rhodey yelped, “Happy!”</p><p class="indented">“Look at them,” Happy held out his hand defensively, “The kid’s a crap liar.”</p><p class="indented">Peter whined, “I’m not.”</p><p class="indented">“You are.” Tony and May chanted, in unison.</p><p class="indented">“Pete, honey, look at me.” Pepper sat up, “Is this true?”</p><p class="indented">Peter nodded, with tear-filled eyes, “Yes.”</p><p class="indented">Pepper’s face softened, “Then I believe you.”</p><p class="indented">Tony nudged Rhodey’s bicep with a closed fist, “Honey bear?”</p><p class="indented">“This is impossible.” Rhodey shook his head, mid-chuckle, “But I guess, Pete’s already the impossible.”</p><p class="indented">Peter bowed his head, his cheeks burning bright.</p><p class="indented">Tony smiled proudly, “He is.”</p><p class="indented">Rhodey crossed his arm, “Still, this is gonna scare the crap out of me when I see it.”</p><p class="indented">May snorted, “Wouldn’t expect any less.”</p><p class="indented">Pepper stood, straightening her back, “What do we do?”</p><p class="indented">May, forever the expert, gave them all a crash course of dealing with a time-traveling teenager.</p><p class="indented">Tony sat with Peter, hidden in the corner. He could tell that the kid was internalizing his panic, and the last thing they needed, was Peter having an anxiety attack.</p><p class="indented">Rhodey called over, “Pete!”</p><p class="indented">Peter jolted, “Um?”</p><p class="indented">“How many detentions have you had, because of this?”</p><p class="indented">“At Midtown?” Peter itched the back of his head, “Twenty, maybe more.”</p><p class="indented">Rhodey’s face dropped, “Kid.”</p><p class="indented">Peter breathed, “Cho.”</p><p class="indented">Tony looked at him, “Kiddo?”</p><p class="indented">Peter stood, “We need to tell Cho.”</p><p class="indented">“We do?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.” Peter nodded, “I forgot—” He gestured to Happy, “He told me that we tell her.”</p><p class="indented">Happy’s forehead creased, “When—”</p><p class="indented">“You will tell me.” Peter cut in, “You know you have to now.”</p><p class="indented">Tony sank, in the chair, “Ugh, I hate time travel.”</p>
<hr/><p>Cho believed them, as soon as she pulled up Peter’s records, and had a look for herself. When she noticed the error hidden in his genetics, she couldn’t stop rambling, “This is revolutionary.”</p><p class="indented">Tony was standing, with May, following Cho pacing, gave him it a headache, it was like witnessing a tennis ball, bouncing back and forth.</p><p class="indented">Peter was sitting on a bed, watching her move, wall-to-wall, with wide eyes.</p><p class="indented">“Tony, you have shown me wonders…” Cho admitted, she turned on her heel, “But Peter, you’ve beaten him, by a long shot.”</p><p class="indented">Peter chuckled, unsure, “Thanks.”</p><p class="indented">“First, Spider-Man, which I’ve told you, many times, is ground-breaking. A genetically engineered inhuman should be impossible.” She said, at a mile a minute, “Time travel was theoretical. The smartest minds in the world, have debunked it. Chrono-Impairment goes against, all that we know. This is biology and—” She stopped, “I’m rambling, aren’t I?”</p><p class="indented">Tony smiled, “A little.”</p><p class="indented">“Sorry.”</p><p class="indented">Peter laughed, “It’s fine.”</p><p class="indented">“No.” Cho slowed her breathing, “You’re my patient, not an experiment.” She pointed out, “So when you—”</p><p class="indented">“Drift.”</p><p class="indented">“Drift.” She repeated, “There’s nothing you can do, to stop yourself?”</p><p class="indented">“Not once it’s started.”</p><p class="indented">She frowned, “On patrol?”</p><p class="indented">“It never happens, when I’m Spider-Man because I’m distracted.” Peter explained, “My Grandma would read, and my Dad would sing.”</p><p class="indented">“Amazing.”</p><p class="indented">Tony walked over, “It’s not Spider-Man that we need the help with here, Doc.”</p><p class="indented">“What do you need?”</p><p class="indented">“An alibi.”</p><p class="indented">May spoke, “When Peter’s in school, and this happens, he rushes off to hide, somewhere.”</p><p class="indented">“I go to the bathroom.” Peter added, “So I can lock it.”</p><p class="indented">May nodded, “The teachers think he’s misbehaving, and—”</p><p class="indented">“Let me guess…” Cho groaned, “Detention?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.”</p><p class="indented">“We need an excuse.” Tony shrugged, “A doctor’s note?”</p><p class="indented">“Ah.” Cho walked to the door, “That I can do that.”</p><p class="indented">Cho wrote a detailed letter, to tell Midtown that Peter must be excused from class, whenever he needed to, due to an overactive bladder. It was the only excuse, that seemed fit because it meant he could leave lessons freely, without the teachers being too concerned, and following to check on him. Usually, when Peter drifted at school, he’d reappear moments later, so for those days, the plan for fool-proof. For the days, he didn’t reappear, they put protocols in place, Tony wasn’t going to let Peter’s permanent record suffer because of something he couldn’t control.</p>
<hr/><p>Tony slept less since learning about Peter’s chrono-impairment, and he’d grown immune to the repetitiveness of Pepper’s alarms. Even when she was around, and had the power to drag him to bed, he’d lay awake, worried about Peter -<em> past, present and future.</em></p><p class="indented">It was almost midnight, and Tony was pouring himself, yet another, cup of coffee, “Uh.” He tied the belt of his dressing gown tighter around his front, “Sleep is for the weak.”</p><p class="indented">Peter’s time travel theme tune - <em>aka the Doctor Who theme</em> - played, quietly - notifying Tony, that Peter had appeared, out of nowhere, from a random point, in time. Tony flinched, despite this being part of his life, and witnessing it, more than once, it never failed to send a shiver down his spine.</p><p class="indented">“Hmm.” He placed his mug down, “Where is he, Fri?”</p><p class="indented"><em>“In the lounge, Boss.” </em>Friday answered, <em>“He seems lost. My scanners indicate he’s from July 2016. He has found the clothes you’d laid out for him and is now pacing around.” </em></p><p class="indented">“Wow.” Tony skipped towards the lounge, “He’s basically a baby.” He turned the corner and tried to soften his expression, he needed to be as welcoming as possible; this Peter, hardly knew him yet, “Kid?”</p><p class="indented">Peter was hovering behind the couch, out of place, he jumped, gaining air, “Mr. Stark!?” He shrieked, pale-faced.</p><p class="indented">“Hey…” Tony held up his hands in front of him, “It’s okay, I know all about the time travelly weirdness.”</p><p class="indented">Peter swayed back, keeping his distance, “You do?”</p><p class="indented">“Yes.”</p><p class="indented">Peter tugged at the collar of the shirt he was wearing, “You left these for me?</p><p class="indented">Tony snickered, “Do you know another time-traveling teenager?”</p><p class="indented">Peter bent his head down, with a slightly nervous laugh.</p><p class="indented">Tony rubbed his palms together, “Where are we at?”</p><p class="indented">“We got back from Germany, a few weeks ago.”</p><p class="indented">“That seems like a lifetime ago.”</p><p class="indented">Peter motioned to the room, “I’ve never been here before.”</p><p class="indented">“Okay, that makes sense.” Tony grinned, “The first time I ever brought here, you didn’t act as amazed as I thought you would.” He narrowed his eyes, “It’s because you’d seen it before.”</p><p class="indented">Peter avoided eye contact as he turned on his heel, “It’s nice.”</p><p class="indented">“Look, kiddo, you don’t have to be scared.” Tony laid his hands on the back of the couch, “I know that we didn’t talk much, at the beginning.” He pointed to Peter, “Where you are now, but that changes, I promise.”</p><p class="indented">Peter raised an eyebrow, “Changes how?”</p><p class="indented">“You start sleeping over here, a few nights a month.” Tony smiled, “We work in the lab together.”</p><p class="indented">“That sounds nice.”</p><p class="indented">“It takes time, kiddo, but we’ll get there.” He clapped his hands, “You hungry?”</p><p class="indented">“Not really.” Peter yawned, “I’m just kinda tired.”</p><p class="indented">Tony drummed the back of the couch, “Sit down.” Peter stepped further back, “Don’t worry, bud - this is your<em> home</em> too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This fanfiction is honestly, very different, to the things I've written before, but I really hope you stick around! Writing time travel can be confusing, it took me a while to wrap my head around how I was going to portray it. Hopefully, I've written it, in a way you can all understand, haha. (It's 100% easier to understand than TENET, haha.)  This is an Endgame Fix-It fic, which means, it will be covering the fallout of Infinity War. So brace yourselves for angst! </p><p><b>Q&amp;A:</b><br/>If you've got a question pop over to my <a href="http://i-am-irondad.tumblr.com/ask">Tumblr.</a> Please drop by, if you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them! You can ask me anything, about this story, or how I planned it, etc.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fragile and Composed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Tony encounters an injured, future version of Peter, May offers him advice on how to cope with a time-traveling teenager.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title is a lyric from the song Hurricane by Fleurie.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony hated Tuesdays.</p><p class="indented">They were bland, boring, and obnoxious. Nothing good happened on a Tuesday. It wasn’t the start of the week, or the middle, really, and it certainly wasn’t the end. It was just there, stuck being the worst day of the week.</p><p class="indented">This hatred <em>definitely</em> had nothing to do with the fact that on Tuesdays, Tony had to sign mountains of paperwork for Pepper.</p><p class="indented">“Uhhh,” He leaned his forehead against his desk, he wasn’t even halfway finished, and he was already spent.</p><p class="indented">He was home alone too, which didn’t make it any easier.</p><p class="indented">Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy were working.</p><p class="indented">May was on night shifts, so she was sleeping.</p><p class="indented">Selfishly, the kid was at school, <em>learning</em>, that meant Tony had no one to keep him from falling asleep in his chair.</p><p class="indented">Friday was running her monthly update, on all her systems, which meant he couldn’t even talk to her.</p><p class="indented">He was left, with DUM-E and U, and neither of them were good conversation starters.</p><p class="indented">His phone buzzed, he fumbled to get it out of his pocket, anything to escape signing papers.</p><p class="indented">It was a message from Peter - a selfie, of him and Ned, pulling stupid faces, outside the school, in the car park - one of their classmates had accidentally set off the fire alarm, and they were waiting to be let back inside.</p><p class="indented">Tony sent a couple of laughing emojis back, stretched his arms over his head, and looked around, “Lunch break.” He announced, to himself.</p><p class="indented">He leaped up, heading towards the kitchen, thinking about what he could make himself.</p><p class="indented">Tony dug his heel into the carpet, slowing himself down, outside Peter’s bedroom. The door was ajar. The last time he checked, it was closed.</p><p class="indented">Something large thumped, from inside.</p><p class="indented">Present-day Peter was at school - that selfie was only a minute old.</p><p class="indented">Friday, <em>of course</em>, was running maintenance, meaning Tony was completely alone in this.</p><p class="indented">He proceeded with caution, it was most likely Peter, but there was a slim chance somebody had broken in.</p><p class="indented">He pressed a hand to the door, “Kid, is that you?”</p><p class="indented">A groan, in pain, welcomed him.</p><p class="indented">Tony hastily pushed the door open, “Peter?”</p><p class="indented">Peter was perched, on the edge of the bed, hunched over, with an arm cradled around his front. He’d managed to dress into a hoodie and a pair of loose-fitting bottoms, which was impressive, considering he looked like he was about to take a nosedive.</p><p class="indented">Tony’s heart leaped into his throat, “Peter?”</p><p class="indented">Peter’s voice was small, “Hi, Mr. Stark.”</p><p class="indented">Tony stepped over, his gaze never faltered.</p><p class="indented">The kid’s face was a gallery of bruises, and he was seconds away from unconsciousness, “I-”</p><p class="indented">“Hey, hey!” Tony knelt beside the bed, “Kid, look at me.” He pressed his hand against Peter’s unscathed cheek, “What happened? Were you patrolling?”</p><p class="indented">Pete shook his head, “No.”</p><p class="indented">Tony’s forehead creased, “Who did this to you?” He took Peter’s hand and tightened his grip, holding him close, praying for him, not to drift away, “Did you…”</p><p class="indented">Peter grabbed his arm, “There’s no time.”</p><p class="indented">“Peter, please.” Tony pleaded, brushing a hand back through the kid’s matted curls, “This is important. I need to know, I need to know when you’re from, so I can help—”</p><p class="indented">“It’s okay.” Peter smiled, his grip around Tony’s hand fell away, as he began to drift, “It’s <em>okay</em>, you’re outside.”</p><p class="indented">Peter disappeared, again, leaving nothing, but his clothes.</p><p class="indented">“Fuck.” Tony dropped Peter’s hoodie and hopped to his feet, placing a hand on his hip as he fought to breathe, “Fuck!”</p><p class="indented">He snatched his jacket out of the closet, jumped into one of his cars, and headed to the only place that he could get answers - <em>Peter’s apartment.</em></p><p class="indented">He knocked, frantically on the door, with his closed fists.</p><p class="indented">A bleary-eyed May yanked the door open, in her dressing gown and sleepshirt, “Tony.” She whined, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, “It’s — Peter’s at school, what’s the emerg-” Her question came to an abrupt stop, when she looked him in the eye, “Oh.”</p><p class="indented">“Oh?”</p><p class="indented">She stepped aside, “Come in.” She took his arm, pulling him closer, “Come on, I don’t bite.”</p><p class="indented">Tony nervously stepped inside, “I didn’t mean to wake you, I know you’re working nights, but… ”</p><p class="indented">She cut in, as she closed the door, “I can see it on your face.”</p><p class="indented">He frowned, “My face?”</p><p class="indented">She tapped his arm, “It’s the time travel expression.” She pointed up at his face, “You’ve seen something, you wish you hadn’t.”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah…”</p><p class="indented">She headed to the kitchen, “Coffee?”</p><p class="indented">Tony hid his hands in his trouser pockets, “Yes, please.”</p><p class="indented">She motioned to the couch, “Sit.”</p><p class="indented">“Okay.” He sat, stuck with the images of an injured Peter drifting away, out of reach. Tony would never be stronger enough to hold him, to keep him from disappearing, and that kept him up at night. Peter was the first and last thought on his mind, every day. Spider-Man was easy, in compassion, which was saying something.</p><p class="indented">May placed his coffee on the table, “Here.”</p><p class="indented">Tony flinched, not realizing how long he’d been frozen, dwelling on what he’d seen, “Thanks.”</p><p class="indented">May perched next to him, “Look at you.” She chuckled, “You’ve fought wars against aliens, alongside gods, and Peter’s the one who’s confused you. ”</p><p class="indented">“Aliens, Thor, and his homicidal little brother, piece of cake.” He gave a half shrug, “They can be explained - Peter, absolutely impossible.” He held up a hand, “Improbable, even.”</p><p class="indented">“He’s a Parker, it’s an occupational hazard.” She shook her head, “I don’t understand it, Tony.” She crossed her legs, “I will not pretend to - I go with it. Make sure I’m keeping him safe.” She turned to face Peter’s closed bedroom door, “Doesn’t matter if he’s past, present or future, he’s my kid.” She reached out, nudging his bicep, “Trust me, you’re doing okay.”</p><p class="indented">“Thanks.”</p><p class="indented">She spread her fingers against her shaking knee, “What did you see?”</p><p class="indented">“He was hurt, and he didn’t have time to tell me what happened.” He swallowed the dread, that had settled in his throat, “All I know is he wasn’t on patrol. I don’t know what to do now.”</p><p class="indented">“You stay vigilant.” She suggested, “Look out for him, try not to spook him.”</p><p class="indented">Tony rubbed the side of his head, “Does it get easier?”</p><p class="indented">“Yes and no.” She said honestly, “I’m used to things being out of order, I still hate it, but it’s Peter’s life. If it hurts us as much as it does, what is it like for him? That’s how I deal with it.” Her eyes crinkled, in the corner, as she smiled, “Has he told you about how I found out about Richard’s powers?”</p><p class="indented">“No.”</p><p class="indented">“I’d only been with Ben, for a couple of months.” She giggled, “We were staying over at Richard and Mary’s place. I went to get a drink from the kitchen, in the middle of the night, and Richard was just standing there, stark naked. Then he fainted. I— ”</p><p class="indented">Tony chuckled, leaning his head on his closed fist, “Snapped into nurse mode?”</p><p class="indented">“Obviously.” She snickered, “I was training at the time, but I knew what to do. I screamed for Ben, and just as he turned the corner, Richard drifted.”</p><p class="indented">“Wow.”</p><p class="indented">“I thought I was going crazy because ten seconds later, Mary and Richard ran down the stairs to see what was going on.” She shook her head, “Three months later, Richard had a bad case of the flu, and he drifted, for a second.”</p><p class="indented">Tony covered his grin behind his closed fist, “Ben must have been surprised that you stuck around for an explanation.”</p><p class="indented">“Oh yeah, he was.” She threw her hand back, “I thought they were in a cult or something. It took a lot of explaining, but I loved him, and I got used to Richard’s antics. I was glad that Ben didn’t inherit it.” Her face crumbled, “I wish Peter hadn’t, but we can’t change that.”</p><p class="indented">“I don’t know how you do it.”</p><p class="indented">“Practise.” She nudged his shoulder, “Give yourself a break, Tony.” She pushed his shin with her foot, “You’re doing really well. It’s not something you can fix or repair, like his suit. When it happens, it<em> happens</em>, and all we can do is be there.”</p><p class="indented">“I’m trying.”</p><p class="indented">“Peter’s happier since you found out.” She cupped her hand around her coffee, slowly blowing on it, to cool it down, "It is confusing, most of the time. Mary met Richard, at a house party. But Richard didn’t meet Mary, until she bumped into him, three years later.”</p><p class="indented">Tony blew a slow breath, “Wow.”</p><p class="indented">“Star-crossed lovers.” She sighed, “They were destined to meet one another, just in the wrong order. They fought, so hard—” Her voice cracked, “For one another, and to have Peter. They were amazing parents, the best of the best, and they deserved more time.”</p><p class="indented">“Peter told me he’s seen them.”</p><p class="indented">She turned her eyes away, “Sometimes.” She took a sip of her drink, with a trembling hand, “I can tell when he’s seen them or Ben, he’s always quiet. Richard knew he was gonna die young, I could tell. He’d talk to me, tell me things about Peter, like his bedtime routine, how he was scared of the dark. It wasn’t small talk, he was preparing me, for this. ” She wiped tears off her cheek, with the back of her sleeve, “Deep down, I think Mary knew too, and Ben..." </p><p class="indented">Tony pushed down on his knee, to stop his leg from bouncing, “What—”</p><p class="indented">“What about Peter?” She interrupted, “I worry about that too, especially with the whole Spider-Man thing, but I don’t want to overthink it. This is our lives, and we should live them. There’s no point of fighting to survive, if’s that’s all your doing.”</p><p class="indented">He breathed, “Yeah.”</p><p class="indented">She jumped off the couch, “Here.” She took a book off her shelf, “I got you something.”</p><p class="indented">Tony cleared his throat, before joking, “Time-traveling teenagers for Dummies?”</p><p class="indented">“Ha. <em>Ha.</em>” She rolled her eyes, “I wish.” She held it out, “It’s your very own Peter diary.”</p><p class="indented">Tony took it, and flipped through the contents, “Wow.”</p><p class="indented">“I know that you like logging things with Friday and Karen, but that’s technology.” She tapped the cover of the book with her finger, “I’m old school. Writing it down makes it easier to deal with. You’ve known for three months now, but I was thinking recently, that we’re in the same boat. ”</p><p class="indented">“It’s great.” Tony met her gaze, “You’re amazing, you know that?”</p><p class="indented">“Flattery, hey?” She mocked, as she sat back down, “Hmm.”</p><p class="indented">He raised an eyebrow, “What?”</p><p class="indented">“Peter’s got to you.” She sat back down, “You’ve changed.”</p><p class="indented">Tony would usually fight against a statement like that, but even he couldn’t lie, “I guess I have.”</p><p class="indented">May’s cell rang, she fished it out of her dressing gown pocket, “Ah, speaking of the devil.” She held it to her ear, “Hey, honey! No, don’t worry, you didn’t wake me. I’m having lunch with Tony.” She winked, with a mischievous look in her eye, “What do you mean ‘<em>which</em> <em>Tony</em>?’ We only know one ‘<em>Tony</em>.’ Oh, My - Yes, Tony Stark!”</p><p class="indented">Tony barked a laugh, with his hand against his chest.</p><p class="indented">“Here, I’ll put you on loudspeaker.” She held out her phone.</p><p class="indented">Tony cleared his throat, with a cough, “Hey, kid.”</p><p class="indented"><em>“Hey, Mr. Stark!”</em> Peter exclaimed<em>, “I didn’t know you two hung out!”</em></p><p class="indented">Tony threw his hands up, “We hang out all the time.”</p><p class="indented">
  <em>“Yeah, I know. But like…”</em>
</p><p class="indented">“Like what?”</p><p class="indented">Peter muttered quietly, under his breath<em>, “I’m normally there.”</em></p><p class="indented">May shook her head, “Is that jealously I’m sensing there, Mister?”</p><p class="indented"><em>“No.”</em> He whined,<em> “…Do you hang out without me, a lot?”</em></p><p class="indented">“Why wouldn’t we?” May snorted a laugh, “We’re two adults, who are similar ages, and we tolerate one another. It’s the package deal.”</p><p class="indented"><em>“Oh.</em>”</p><p class="indented">“Pete, shouldn’t you in school?” Tony leaned closer, “You’ve got a Spanish test!”</p><p class="indented"><em>“Nope.” </em>He sang joyously, <em>“The fire alarm triggered the sprinklers in some of the classrooms, and they’re sending us home.” </em></p><p class="indented">May raised her eyebrows, "Okay.”</p><p class="indented">
  <em>“Mr. Stark?”</em>
</p><p class="indented">“Yeah?”</p><p class="indented">
  <em>“Will you still be there, when I get back?”</em>
</p><p class="indented">Tony looked to May, who nodded, “Yes.”</p><p class="indented">
  <em>“Cool!”</em>
</p><p class="indented">Tony pulled out his cell, “What do you fancy for lunch, kiddo?”</p><p class="indented">
  <em>“Huh?”</em>
</p><p class="indented">“I’ll order something.”</p><p class="indented">
  <em>“You don’t have to—”</em>
</p><p class="indented">Tony cut him off, “What do you want, kid?”</p><p class="indented"><em>“Um, a cheeseburger?” </em>Peter hummed, <em>“Please, I don’t mind where from.”</em></p><p class="indented">Tony unlocked his phone, “I’ve taught you well.”</p><p class="indented">“<em>Ummm, can we go on patrol afterward</em>?” Peter asked, unsure of himself, “<em>Like together</em>?”</p><p class="indented">“Err.” Tony rolled his tongue, he did have things he needed to be doing, but they could wait, “Yeah, if you like!”</p><p class="indented">
  <em>“Cool!”</em>
</p><p class="indented">May chipped in, “Where are you now, honey?”</p><p class="indented">
  <em>“Waiting for the train.”</em>
</p><p class="indented">“Good, we’ll see you soon.”</p><p class="indented"><em>“Yeah.”</em> He squeaked, <em>“Bye!"</em></p><p></p><div class="ql-scene-break">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Talking to May did help. Tony knew he could turn to her, whenever something scared him, and he didn’t want to scare Peter with trillions of questions. She reassured him that he could message or phone her, even at ungodly hours, if he needed to. She’d had Ben’s support, for years, and she’d never leave Tony in the deep end without a float. She had the experience, in a field, that Tony didn’t even know it existed.</p><p class="indented">Despite that, there was nothing, anybody could say, to put Tony’s mind to rest. He couldn’t stop seeing him. An injured Peter curled up on the edge of his bed, barely even conscious.</p><p class="indented">He didn’t tell Peter. May said he could, they usually did; she’d always tell Peter if she'd see past or future versions of him. She’d leave out details, just in case Peter knowing could set off a chain of catastrophic events through time. She’d only say things she’d been instructed to say.</p><p class="indented"><em>Uh</em>. Time travel made zero sense, and Tony hated it.</p><p class="indented">He didn’t want to scare Peter, so he said nothing.</p><p class="indented">Spider-Man was easier to cope with, he could deal with the injuries, minor or major when they happened. Knowing, that an injured Peter, could prop up anywhere, without a word of warning, was petrifying and time-consuming.</p><p class="indented">It was all Tony thought about.</p><p class="indented">
  <em>It’s okay, you’re outside. </em>
</p><p class="indented">That was the sentence, that the future version of Peter said, that Tony couldn’t stop thinking about.</p><p class="indented">
  <em>You’re outside. </em>
</p><p class="indented">He seemed happy about that notion, that Tony was outside, and sure of it too. He knew for a fact, that Tony wasn’t far away. Tony thought of every possible place or scenario that ‘outside’ could be relevant too. <em>A kidnapping? A ransom case? Maybe Peter was mugged? Maybe something happened at school?</em></p><p class="indented">Tony couldn’t narrow it down, so instead, he decided the only option was to <em>hover.</em> He knew it would eventually drive Peter crazy, but he couldn’t think of another way out of it.</p><p class="indented">May decided, that instead of Peter staying with Tony on weekends, they’d have alternating weeks. <em>So,</em> Peter would stay at the apartment for one, with Tony for the other.</p><p class="indented">It was like a custody agreement, but without the legal stuff.</p><p class="indented">Tony liked it. Having the kid around and getting to do the school run, in the mornings.</p><p class="indented">It was good for May because it meant on her night shift weeks she could sleep without worrying about feeding Peter when he got home.</p><p class="indented">Even on the weeks, he was staying with May, Tony still picked him up from school. He couldn’t risk not being there if something happened.</p><p class="indented">Two months went by, with a snap of his fingers, and nothing had happened yet. In that time, Peter had broken his left arm, twice, and was shot in the foot. Even with that drama, the pain of what was to come scared Tony more.</p><p class="indented">Tony leaned against his car, with his arms crossed, opposite the entrance to the school. Students were used to seeing him, but occasionally they’d jog up and ask for a selfie. On most days, people would wave and say hello.</p><p class="indented">Tony remembered the first time he picked Peter up from school, the media swarmed the place when a photo hit Twitter. Then Pepper released a statement, that said if any journalist or civilian, who had nothing to do with the school, appeared, firstly, they’d be sued and also, they’d be banned from any Stark Industries related event. That fixed that problem. Tony loved his fans, but outside a school, picking up his kid, was where he drew the line. Despite being famous, sometimes he deserved privacy and safety.</p><p class="indented">Cindy, from Peter’s Decathlon team, walked past, she waved, “Hi, Mr. Stark.”</p><p class="indented">He waved back, “Hey, Cindy.”</p><p class="indented">She grinned, before turning her attention back to her phone.</p><p class="indented">Tony darted his eyes up, to see Peter skipping across the road, “Hey, Mr. Stark!”</p><p class="indented">“Hey, kiddo!” He reached forward ruffling Peter’s curls, “Fancy going out for a milkshake?”</p><p class="indented">“Always.” Peter pulled off his backpack and clambered into the passenger seat.</p><p class="indented">Tony got into the driver’s seat and closed the door, “Good day?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.” Peter threw his back into the back, “MJ’s got the flu and she made me second-in-command for the Decathlon team, so that was fun.”</p><p class="indented">Tony chuckled, as he drove out of the school’s complex, “Did they drive you crazy?”</p><p class="indented">“Oh, yeah!” Peter exclaimed, “I think that’s why MJ chose me.”</p><p class="indented">Tony barked, “Ha.”</p><p class="indented">Peter’s smile disappeared, he leaned his forehead on the window and watched the world go by, lost in thought.</p><p class="indented">Tony waited until he got to a red light, “Everything good, kiddo?”</p><p class="indented">Peter flinched back, looking down at his feet, “Yeah.”</p><p class="indented">“You sure?”</p><p class="indented">Peter hung his head, “Um.”</p><p class="indented">“You can tell me.”</p><p class="indented">Peter nodded frantically, “I know.”</p><p class="indented">“You’ve been a little quiet recently.” Tony pointed out, “Not the chatterbox you usually are.”</p><p class="indented">“It’s—-” Peter bit down on his nail, “Doesn’t matter.”</p><p class="indented">Tony nudged his arm with his hand, “Come on.”</p><p class="indented">Peter whispered, under her breath, “It’s about you.”</p><p class="indented">Tony straightened his back, “Oh.”</p><p class="indented">Peter blurted, “You’re weird.”</p><p class="indented">Tony stifled a laugh, with his mouth stuck in a determined line, “Thanks.”</p><p class="indented">“No, sorry, I mean—-” He stuttered, “You’ve been acting weird.”</p><p class="indented">Tony concentrated on the road as he let out a slow breath.</p><p class="indented">Peter carried on, “And I know why.”</p><p class="indented">“You do?”</p><p class="indented">“Something happened.” Peter’s voice was soft and measured, this was his life, and he was used to conversations, like these, “Time travel related, I am right?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.” Tony breathed, “How long have you known?”</p><p class="indented">“Um…” Peter turned, to face the door, “Probably the day you dropped me off at school, it was after you were at the apartment, and the fire alarm--" </p><p class="indented">“Ah.”</p><p class="indented">“I mean, you sometimes drove me before, but never like this. This is every day now, not only sometimes, and I do like that, but it feels--" </p><p class="indented">“Kid.” Tony’s heart sank, to his feet, “I don’t want you to think I’m only spending more time with you, because of what I saw.”</p><p class="indented">Peter bobbed his head.</p><p class="indented">Tony anxiously tapped his hand against the stirring wheel, “You don’t think that, do you?”</p><p class="indented">“A little,” Peter muttered wearily.</p><p class="indented">“It’s not that.” Tony said quickly, “I’ve always wanted to have you over, longer than a weekend, to spend more time with you. Maybe…this whole-time travel thing has sped the process along, but it was gonna happen anyway.”</p><p class="indented">“Really?”</p><p class="indented">“One hundred percent.” Tony spun to face him, “I know you hate complements, kiddo, but my life is better with you in it.” He laughed, “Crazy, but better.”</p><p class="indented">“Same.” His eyes widened, “Not my life being better with me—I mean, my life—”</p><p class="indented">“I get it, kid.”</p><p class="indented">Peter chuckled, “Umm.” He hesitated, before turning to look at Tony, “I love you.”</p><p class="indented">Tony gripped the wheel hard. He could tell, by the gentle familiar tone of Peter’s voice, that he’d already said that, a few times, to future versions of Tony, but Tony hadn’t, “I love you too, kiddo.”</p><p class="indented">Peter’s mouth curled into a smile, “So, what did you see?” He asked, “What scared you?”</p><p class="indented">Tony sighed heavily, “You were hurt.”</p><p class="indented">“Oh.” Peter shrugged, “Well, I know you’ll be there, whatever.”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah, I will.”</p><hr/><p>Tony felt better after talking to Peter, and he was starting to realize that he didn’t have to shield the kid, from everything. Peter’s Chrono-Impairment was something he’d be dealing with since he was little. The last thing he needed was Tony keeping secrets from him.</p><p>Regardless, Tony’s worry still grew.</p><p>With every passing day, he got closer to that inevitably, and he knew, it couldn’t be far.</p><p class="indented">Tony drummed his fingers against the side of his car.</p><p class="indented">Peter was late, out of school. He was usually one of the first out unless Michelle was running extra Decathlon drills.</p><p class="indented">Students had already poured out of the main doors, and there were hardly any left, apart from a few scattered on the soccer field behind him.</p><p class="indented">The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He hadn’t seen Ned either, which added to his paranoia.</p><p class="indented">“Uh.” He buried his hand in his pocket, to fish out his phone, “Peter Benjamin Parker.” He groaned, “You’ll be the death of me.” He rang but got no answer, “Ugh.” He tried again, still <em>nothing</em>.</p><p class="indented">He darted across the road, skipped up the steps, and entered through the main doors.</p><p class="indented">The corridor was empty, not a teacher or student insight.</p><p class="indented">He knew where they studied for Decathlon, so he headed there, but every step he took, felt heavy.</p><p class="indented">He dialed Peter’s number again, “Come on, come on.”</p><p class="indented">Ned answered, with a panicked shout,<em> “Mr. Stark?!" </em>He blurted something else out, but Tony couldn’t decipher a word he was saying.</p><p class="indented">“Ned?” He moved frantically, breaking into a slight sprint, “Where are you? Where’s Peter?”</p><p class="indented"><em>“Umm, wait…”</em> There were loud noises, and then suddenly, Ned’s sped out of the boys’ toilets, <em>“I knew it was you!”</em> He skidded over<em>, “Hey!”</em></p><p class="indented">Tony hung up, putting his phone in his pocket, “What the hell is going on?”</p><p class="indented">Ned stuttered, bleary-eyed, “Peter was trying to stop this—” He inhaled sharply, struggling to catch his breath, “He was trying—”</p><p class="indented">“Ned—”</p><p class="indented">He blurted, “He got pushed down the stairs!”</p><p class="indented">“He what?!” Tony’s stomach lunged, he rested a hand on his side, “Who, <em>where, </em>were the teach— Where is he?”</p><p class="indented">Ned slouched his shoulders, “He drifted.”</p><p class="indented">Tony’s eyes widened, “Holy Shit.” He went quiet, looking at his feet. This was it, it had to be.</p><p class="indented">Ned motioned back, “He ran off to the toilet, but when I got there, he was gone.”</p><p class="indented">Tony opened his mouth, but a thunderous crash, coming from the boys’ toilets, silenced him.</p><p class="indented">They both screamed, “Peter!”</p><p class="indented">The pair of them burst through the doors, calling his name, over and over, even after their throats ran dry.</p><p class="indented">“I’m okay.” Peter cried weakly, from the other side of a locked stall, “Can--<em>Can</em> I have my clothes please?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah,” Ned unhooked Peter’s bag from his back and hung it over the cubicle, in a swoop.</p><p class="indented">“Thank you.”</p><p class="indented">Tony hovered outside, with two months’ worth of panic laid against his chest, “Kid, you all right?”</p><p class="indented">“Hm.”</p><p class="indented">Peter cracked the door open, teary-eyed, with the same gallery bruises on his face, that had been scarred in Tony’s mind, for weeks on end, “I’m sorry I made you worry.”</p><p class="indented">Tony reached out, grabbing Peter’s low-hung wrist, “Hey, hey, it’s—-</p><p class="indented">“I was just trying-” He stumbled forward, weak on his feet.</p><p class="indented">“Peter.” Tony held out his arms, catching up, “Kid.” He gently lowered him to their knees, “I got you.” Peter rested his head against Tony’s chest as he sobbed, “Ned—” Tony tangled his hand in Peter’s curls, “Can you get a teacher for me, please?”</p><p class="indented">Ned stepped back, with a nod, “Okay.” He charged out, fast on his feet.</p><p class="indented">Peter leaned back, blinking rapidly, “Um…” He darted his absent eyes around, “I wanna stand up.”</p><p class="indented">“You sure?”</p><p class="indented">Peter nodded, “I wanna get a drink.”</p><p class="indented">“Okay.” Tony looped his arms under Peter’s and carefully pulled him up onto his feet, “How do you feel?”</p><p class="indented">Peter balled a hand around Tony’s jacket, “Fuzzy.”</p><p class="indented">Tony tucked a loose hair behind Peter’s ear, “I bet, you got thrown down a slight of stairs.” He stared at him, “So, who did this?”</p><p class="indented">“Uhhh,” Peter held back his head, “His name Jake, he’s a dick.” He slurred, almost like he was hungover, “He picks on the freshmen.”</p><p class="indented">“Ah.” Tony kept his hands rested against Peter’s arms, propping him up, “You playing hero again?”</p><p class="indented">Peter sniffled a cry, with a slight laugh too, “I’m Spider-Man.”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah, you are.” He moved, putting Peter’s arm behind his back, “Peter Parker’s a hero too though.”</p><p class="indented">“I guess.”</p><p class="indented">Tony leaned over, taking Peter’s backpack and swinging it over his own shoulder, “Come on, let’s get you patched up.”</p><p class="indented">Principal Morita met them in the corridor.</p><p class="indented">He was beyond shocked that this had happened, within the walls of his school.</p><p class="indented">Peter sat, in his office, wrapped in a blanket, sipping slowly at a cup of water. Most of the injuries were luckily superficial, and his sluggish behavior was a result of shock, according to Friday’s scanners.</p><p class="indented">Due to the severity of Peter’s situation, the police were called and sent directly to Jake’s house. The school was equipped with cameras, and he was caught on surveillance. Peter was lucky, that he’d managed to run to the toilet before his powers were caught on film. Ned reassured Tony when Morita had stepped away for a second, that Peter knew the blind spots of the surveillance, but he’d only ever drifted in the bathroom.</p><p class="indented">Morita and the police wanted to phone an ambulance, or at least, a medic to check Peter. Tony convinced them not to, because hospitals make Peter incredibly anxious, which was true. The real reason they didn’t want an ambulance involved, was Peter’s enhanced genetics, they didn’t need to start that conversation.</p><p class="indented">Tony called Cho, who put Morita’s mind to rest, saying she’d check Peter over, as soon as they got to the infirmary.</p><p class="indented">Peter was asked a few questions by the police, and so was Ned, but the footage was enough evidence.</p><p class="indented">Jake was expelled and wouldn’t be returning to the school, which Tony thought was a punishment fit for the crime. Tony would handle legal stuff, he could tell it was all too much for Peter.</p><p class="indented">“Thank you, for sorting this out.” Tony extended his hand, to Morita.</p><p class="indented">“Of course.” He shook it, “I care about my students, and things like this, will not slide.”</p><p class="indented">“That’s good to hear.” Tony stood, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “How you are feeling, kiddo?”</p><p class="indented">Peter’s cheeks were red again, full of life, “Better.” He said cheerier than before, “I’m hungry.”</p><p class="indented">“Eh.” Tony rolled his eyes, “You’re always hungry.” He pointed to the door, “We’ll get you checked over, first, and then we’ll get dinner.”</p><p class="indented">Peter stood up, stable on his feet, “Can Ned come?”</p><p class="indented">“Of course.”</p><p class="indented">Morita spoke up, “Mr. Parker?”</p><p class="indented">“Yes, sir?”</p><p class="indented">“If something like this happens again, even if it’s not physical, I want you to tell me.”</p><p class="indented">Peter nodded, “I will.”</p><p class="indented">“Also, you don’t have to come in tomorrow.” Morita said, “It’s been a long afternoon, I’d like you to take a rest day.”</p><p class="indented">“Thanks, sir.”</p><p class="indented">While they were walking out, Tony kept a keen eye on his kid; Peter was limping but standing confidently.</p><p class="indented">Peter groaned, spinning to look at Tony, “Do I really have to go the infirmary?”</p><p class="indented">“Definitely.” Tony answered, “May’s already there.”</p><p class="indented">“Ughh.” Peter rolled his eyes, “She’s gonna go full mama bear.”</p><p class="indented">Ned snorted a laugh, “Totally!”</p><p class="indented">“So…” Peter poked Tony’s bicep, “This was it, the day you were—”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.”</p><p class="indented">“And?”</p><p class="indented">“I hated it.” Tony said truthfully, he leaned over, kissing the side of Peter’s temple, “But we did it.”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah, we did it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Q&amp;A:</b><br/>If you've got a question pop over to my <a href="http://i-am-irondad.tumblr.com/ask">Tumblr.</a> Please drop by, if you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them! You can ask me anything, about this story, or how I planned it, etc.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Open Book, With A Torn Out Page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Following an eye-opening conversation with his kid and a heart-to-heart with May, Tony’s concern for Peter grows.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Chapter Title is a lyric from the song 'Neptune' by Sleeping At Last.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Happy’s 50th birthday.</p><p class="indented">He wasn’t someone, who enjoyed over-the-top commercial celebrations, which was why Peter decided to take charge, knowing that Tony was infamous for his extravagance.</p><p class="indented">Tony walked into the kitchen, bleary-eyed, and half asleep.</p><p class="indented">He stopped when his eyes locked onto the dozens and dozens of freshly decorated cupcakes that were taking up space on the breakfast bar, “Huh?”</p><p class="indented">Peter emerged out of nowhere, covered head-to-toe with flour, “What do you think?”</p><p class="indented">Tony narrowed his eyes, studying the cakes. They were decorated, with white and black icing, cut together to look like a coat and tie, “Did—” He looked up at the kid, “Did you sleep last night?”</p><p class="indented">Peter rolled his eyes, “You didn’t answer the question.”</p><p class="indented">“They look amazing, kid.” He brushed his thumb across Peter’s cheek, brushing away flour, “Happy’s gonna love it.”</p><p class="indented">Peter slouched his shoulders, “I hope so.”</p><p class="indented">“But Happy also cares about you.” Tony cupped his cheek, “So, I’ll ask again-”</p><p class="indented">He gave a half shrug, “I couldn’t sleep.”</p><p class="indented">“Are you—”</p><p class="indented">“I’m fine!” Peter batted his arm away, “I’m just excited.”</p><p class="indented">“Well, it looks great.” He clapped, “All we need to do it pick up the cake and we’re ready!”</p><p class="indented">They got washed, dressed, and ate breakfast together, with Pepper. Tony loved how excited Peter was, he obviously loved birthday parties and making somebody else’s day perfect.</p><p class="indented">Tony and Peter headed down to the garage, to head off to collect the cake. Tony opened the driver door and pulled out Peter’s hoodie, which he’d abandoned inside, “Here.”</p><p class="indented">Peter was lost, blissfully oblivious, so when Tony tossed it over, the hoodie landed on top of his head.</p><p class="indented">Tony leaned over, “Kid?”</p><p class="indented">Peter jolted back, pulling it off, “Hey!”</p><p class="indented">Tony laughed, “Let’s go.”</p><p class="indented">Peter pulled the hoodie over his head, “Yeah,<em> yeah</em>.” He circled the car, “Uh.” He stopped and squeezed his eyes shut, “Shit.”</p><p class="indented">Tony perked up, “Kid?”</p><p class="indented">Peter held up his hand, it was transparent, “Sorry.”</p><p class="indented">Tony titled his head to his shoulder, “See you soon, kiddo.”</p><p class="indented">Peter smiled, teary-eyed, he drifted, with a nod. His clothes dropped to the floor.</p><p class="indented">Tony hovered, looking up to stop tears from welling in his eyes, “Oh, kid.” He walked over, collecting the pile of clothes, he left them on top of a nearby cabinet.</p><p class="indented">He climbed into the car and headed off to the bakery. He sat in complete silence, he didn’t even bother turning on the radio. He’d love, to wait for Peter, but he was advised not to. Waiting wasted time, and life had to keep going. Still, it was pretty dull and lifeless with Peter around.</p><p class="indented">Tony spent his life, shutting people out. Leaving others behind, to shield them, keep them safe from his self-destructive capabilities. He’d grown from that, surrounded by people who loved him, through everything, even the hard times. It was hard though, being on the other side of it; it was even worse, knowing that it was something Peter couldn’t control.</p><p class="indented">Tony wished, he could follow, instead of being one of the ones that got left behind. Whenever Peter drifted, Tony had no idea where he was going, or if he’d be safe. <em>So,</em> Tony waited, but every minute that went by was agonizing.</p><p class="indented">Tony hovered outside the bakery, in a line. His sunglasses and cap were doing a good job of concealing identity. That,<em> or</em>, people were too busy to give a shit. Tony didn’t make an effort to hide anymore, but he was happy people were flocking around him, he wasn’t in the mood.</p><p class="indented">“Mr. Stark!”</p><p class="indented">Tony massaged the back of his neck, he groaned, “Uhhh…”</p><p class="indented">“Mr. Stark…” The voice was closer, and also, very familiar.</p><p class="indented">Tony frowned, turning his attention down the street, “Oh—”</p><p class="indented">Peter was sprinting down the street, without any shoes on and wearing clothes that had come straight out of a dumpster, “Mr. Stark…” He skidded to halt beside Tony, ignoring glances and mutters from the surroundings bystanders.</p><p class="indented">“Hey, kid.” He ruffled Peter’s hair, “Nice look.” He leaned in closer, ignoring the undeniable smell of garbage, so he could whisper, “Let me guess, you’re from the future?”</p><p class="indented">Peter itched the back of his head, “Yeah. <em>Wow,</em> you're getting good at this.” He muttered, “It’s Happy’s birthday today, right?”</p><p class="indented">“Yes.”</p><p class="indented">“Finally!” He shook his hands in front of him, full of energy, “I was wondering when I’d catch up.”</p><p class="indented">Tony shushed him before muttering, “<em>When</em> are you from?“</p><p class="indented">“June.” Peter squeaked, “...This year.”</p><p class="indented">“Three months.” Tony held up his head, “That’s not bad, for you.”</p><p class="indented">“Your…” He paused, thinking about what to say, “The other <em>me</em> isn’t going to be back for a few hours, so— ”</p><p class="indented">Tony raised an eyebrow, “You’re here to make amends?”</p><p class="indented">“Kinda.” He gave a half shrug, “I’ve heard it’s a great party.”</p><p class="indented">“I bet.” Tony took his jacket off, handing it over, “Here.”</p><p class="indented">Peter put it on, “Thanks.”</p><p class="indented">Tony motioned back, “You should probably go and wait, in the car.”</p><p class="indented">“Why?”</p><p class="indented">“You’re not wearing any shoes.”</p><p class="indented">Peter looked down, “Oh, yeah.”</p><hr/><p>Peter showered when they got back. Sometimes, Peter kept clothes he’d found in a dumpster, especially if they were in good condition. The kid had taught Tony the values of the real world, like thrift shops and dumpster driving. It was a small impact, for the world, instead of buying new clothes and tossing them out straight away. Despite this, the clothes Peter had brought back this time, were not salvageable. No-wash was getting rid of their smell, they’d been well-loved by their previous owners.</p><p class="indented">Peter sprinted into the kitchen, dressed in a shirt and jeans, <em>smart casual</em>, not too fancy, exactly what Happy wanted for his birthday.</p><p class="indented">He pushed back Peter’s hair, flattening loose frizzy bits, “Looking smart, kid.”</p><p class="indented">“Um, thanks.” Peter ducked his touch, skipping over to the array of cupcakes, “I forgot how many I made.”</p><p class="indented">“You’ve got a sweet tooth.”</p><p class="indented">He snorted a laugh, “Definitely.”</p><p class="indented">“So, I’ve got an idea.”</p><p class="indented">“What is it?”</p><p class="indented">“Everybody is trying to get used to your Chrono-Impairment.” Tony said, “I wanna see if they can work it out without us telling them.”</p><p class="indented">Peter raised an eyebrow, with a half-smile, “What about May?”</p><p class="indented">“Hmm, we could warn her.”</p><p class="indented">“No, I wanna see how long it takes her too.” Peter cut in, “Should be fun.”</p><p class="indented">“<em>Sir, The Forehead of Security has arrived.”</em> Friday announced, “<em>He is downstairs</em>.”</p><p class="indented">“Typical.” Tony scoffed, “He’s early for his own birthday party.”</p><p class="indented">Peter laughed, “Sounds like Happy.”</p><p class="indented">Tony nudged his shoulder against Peter’s, “Come on, let’s go.”</p><p class="indented">The party wasn’t technically a party, at all. Happy didn’t want to invite strangers that he’d only had a few conversations with, over the years, he wanted to spend the day with his friends. </p><p class="indented">Tony, Peter, Pepper, Rhodey, and May were the ones who came.</p><p class="indented">Tony liked that. He felt free, they all did, he could see it, in their eyes. They could relax, be themselves, and there were no secrets, between them.</p><p class="indented">It was liberating.</p><p class="indented">They played games, told stories about Happy, and make one another laugh.</p><p class="indented">Peter was on top form, Tony forgot how incredibly funny the kid could be.</p><p class="indented">Even though Peter seemed more than happy, something bothered Tony.</p><p class="indented">Something invisible.</p><p class="indented">In Tony’s eyes, there are two visible ways to bear the weight of the world. The first was silent. You step back from social interaction, and do everything, you can, to hide away from potential hurt.</p><p class="indented">Tony used to have a knack for that.</p><p class="indented">The other was overcompensating. Being too lively, chatty, and bubbly, all at once. Bouncing off walls, like you’re high on sugar. Trying to hide the fact, that underneath it all, you’re struggling to breathe.</p><p class="indented">It was the latter, he saw in <em>this</em> Peter.</p><p class="indented">The evening’s events drowned, into the background, while Tony kept a keen eye on him.</p><p class="indented">Nobody had figured out that Peter was from the future yet. May kept glancing at him, with a knowing look. She probably knew but decided not to say anything.</p><p class="indented">Peter got up, to grab a drink from the kitchen, Tony decided to follow, “You okay, Pete?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.” Peter closed the fridge, holding a can of coke, “I’m fine.”</p><p class="indented">“Cool.”</p><p class="indented">He smiled, “This is great.”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah, it is.”</p><p class="indented">May jumped out of her armchair and skipped over, to meet them, “So.” She pressed a kiss against Peter’s cheek and took his hand, squeezing it tight, “How’s the future, honey?”</p><p class="indented">“Huh?” Peter shook his head, pretending to be<em> shocked</em>, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p class="indented">Tony snorted, covering his face with his hand, Peter elbowed his side jokingly, “Hey!”</p><p class="indented">Peter whined, with wide eyes, “Shut up.”</p><p class="indented">May brushed a loose curl behind Peter’s ear, “I can always tell.”</p><p class="indented">Peter blew a raspberry, “I’ll get you one day.”</p><p class="indented">“We’ll see.” She laughed, shaking her head, “How far into—”</p><p class="indented">Peter cut in, “Three months.”</p><p class="indented">“What are you up to?”</p><p class="indented">“I’m staying at Ned’s for the weekend, his parents are away and—”</p><p class="indented">Tony couldn’t hold back a laugh, he hugged an arm around his front.</p><p class="indented">Peter stared him down, “What?”</p><p class="indented">“I bet he’s running around like a headless chicken!”</p><p class="indented">Peter chuckled, “He probably is, yeah.”</p><p class="indented">“Hey!” Rhodey threw a piece of popcorn, that hit the side of Tony’s face, “You three got something you’d like to share with the group?”</p><p class="indented">Tony spun, with narrowed eyes, in a glare.</p><p class="indented">“What?” Rhodey held up his hand, “We noticed.”</p><p class="indented">Tony sneered, with a hand on his hip, “You also…” He skipped around, into the living area, “Failed.”</p><p class="indented">“Failed?” Pepper asked, sitting up, “I didn’t know we were being reviewed.” She laughed, “What for?”</p><p class="indented">“Vigilance.” Tony turned, taking Peter’s arm, “You see, this Peter is from the future.”</p><p class="indented">Pepper’s mouth dropped open, “O—”</p><p class="indented">Rhodey gasped, “Holy shit.”</p><p class="indented">Happy titled his head, to the side, “How—”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.” Peter rolled his eyes, “I’m from June.”</p><p class="indented">“That’s like—” Rhodey crossed his arms, “That’s crazy.”</p><p class="indented">All three of them had encountered past and future versions of Peter before, but they were made aware by Friday, or Peter himself. This was the first time, they weren’t told, and all three of them were gobsmacked.</p><p class="indented">“So…” Pepper darted her eyes around, “Where’s the ‘<em>you</em>’ from now?”</p><p class="indented">“Urrr…” The color in Peter’s cheeks instantly drained, “He’s somewhere, I, um – I think it’s the past or something—” He stuttered, “But he’ll be back.”</p><p class="indented">Tony placed a supportive hand on Peter’s back, “Hap, Pete was very happy that he didn’t miss out on your birthday celebrations.”</p><p class="indented">May snickered, "He's just a little late."</p><p class="indented">Peter smiled uneasily and pulled away from Tony’s grasp, “I’ll be right back.” He hurried out of the room, down the hall, towards the main balcony.</p><p class="indented">Pepper sat up, concerned, “Is he okay?”</p><p class="indented">Tony twisted to face May, she motioned back, with a nod.</p><p class="indented">“I’ve got it.” Tony broke into a small jog, following his kid.</p><p class="indented">The balcony doors were open, Peter was leaning against the barrier, overseeing the city.</p><p class="indented">Tony stopped beside him, “Everything okay?”</p><p class="indented">Peter bowed his head, “Kind of.”</p><p class="indented">“It is time?”</p><p class="indented">Peter clenched his fist, until he knuckles turned chalk-white, “Not yet.”</p><p class="indented">“Hey.” Tony turned, keeping his eyes locked onto Peter’s face, “Talk to me.”</p><p class="indented">Peter threw his arms out, “About what?”</p><p class="indented">Tony raised a hand, pressing it against Peter’s cheek, “Whatever’s bothering you.”</p><p class="indented">Peter leaned into the touch, “I can’t.” He shook his head, “You know I can’t.”</p><p class="indented">“Something happens—”</p><p class="indented">“Mr. Stark, please.” Peter pleaded, stepping back.</p><p class="indented">“Peter, I can help—”</p><p class="indented">He yelped, “You can’t!”</p><p class="indented">“Okay.” Tony breathed, “Give me the spoiler-free rundown.”</p><p class="indented">“I saw something, I wish I hadn’t.” His lower lip trembled, “Time can’t be rewritten. It’s just, it sucks. I didn’t sign up for this.”</p><p class="indented">“I know.”</p><p class="indented">“Your me…” Peter sniffled a cry, “The Peter from today, that disappeared. I’m—He’s with our parents.”</p><p class="indented">Peter sometimes forgot that past and future versions of him were<em> him</em>. He spoke about himself like he was multiple different people. </p><p class="indented">“I’m always bumping into Dad, and Mum, sometimes too.” Peter cried, “This time was strange, I ended up in the garden, and they knew it was me, straight away. We had dinner and watched Star Wars. Younger me was upstairs, asleep.”</p><p class="indented">“That sounds nice.”</p><p class="indented">Peter wiped his sleeve over his eyes, “It was three weeks before they died.”</p><p class="indented">Tony’s eyes filled with tears.</p><p class="indented">“They knew.” Peter’s throat cracked, “They never said anything, but I could see it.” He fumbled with the cuffs of his shirt, “They knew they weren’t going to be there for me, they knew they were going to die, even Mum.” He raised his head, “When your Peter gets back, he won’t even mention it. He thinks it will hurt less if he keeps it to himself.”</p><p class="indented">Tony pulled Peter’s arm, dragging him into a hug. Peter instinctively laid his head, against Tony’s collarbone. There were no words, that Tony could say, to soften the blow of all that Peter said. Nobody could ever imagine, what an experience like that would feel like. Tony did the only thing he could, he held his kid. He pressed a kiss against his temple, as he pulled him closer.</p><p class="indented">Before he knew it, he started to drift. Tony kept eyes closed and held on until there was nothing left to hold onto. He opened his eyes and choked, on a harsh breath, “Uh.” He held a shaking hand in front of his mouth, “Okay.”</p><p class="indented">He bent down collecting Peter’s clothes, he folded them neatly and placed them on the bench, nearby.</p><p class="indented">The floorboard creaked behind him, “Mr. Stark?”</p><p class="indented">Tony jumped, before turning.</p><p class="indented">Peter was standing, in his pajamas, with red-rimmed eyes, that he’d tried to conceal. It was<em> his</em> Peter, he was back.</p><p class="indented">Tony cleared his throat, “Hey, you.”</p><p class="indented">“Sorry.” Peter mumbled, “I missed the party.”</p><p class="indented">Tony shook his head, “You didn’t.”</p><p class="indented">“Ah.” Tony rushed forward, pulling Peter into another, well-needed hug, “Oh!” He squeaked, “This is nice.”</p><hr/><p>Tony didn’t want to hover, but sometimes he couldn’t help it. He wanted to help his kid, open up, and talk about everything that was troubling him. He finally realized what it was like, for Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy, trying to get him to talk to them. Peter cared about other peoples’ feelings more than his own, and it was hard, to get him to talk.</p><p class="indented">It was better, for Tony’s head, when Peter was staying over at his place. It was May’s week though, which meant, Tony would be getting little to no sleep.</p><p class="indented">Tony was in bed, half-asleep, with Pepper, when the familiar sound of Peter’s time travel theme beeped, alerting them.</p><p class="indented">Pepper was startled awake, “Is—” She slurred, “Is it, Peter?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah, I’ve got him.” Tony sat up, “Fri?”</p><p class="indented">“<em>He has changed into his pajamas, and he is now in the kitchen, Boss.”</em></p><p class="indented">Tony climbed out of bed, “Back in a second.” He kissed Pepper’s forehead and scurried out of the room, down the kitchen, “Past, present—”</p><p class="indented">Peter snapped sternly, “Present.”</p><p class="indented">Tony’s eyes widened when he made it around the corner. Peter had a slight scratch on his left temple, by the looks of things, it had already been treated, “What—what—are you okay?”</p><p class="indented">“I’m fine.” Peter said, avoiding eye contact, “I just tripped, and I thought I was gonna reappear at the apartment, but—I didn't-" </p><p class="indented">“Where’d you go?”</p><p class="indented">“Only a few weeks back.” That was a lie, but Tony didn’t want to pry, “I was—” He motioned, to his forehead, “Trying to avoid running into myself...”</p><p class="indented">“And you ran into a wall?”</p><p class="indented">Peter spun away, “Basically.”</p><p class="indented">Tony pressed a hand on his shoulder, “Kid.”</p><p class="indented">Peter twisted back, pulling away, “Can we just…<em>not</em>?”</p><p class="indented">“Have I done something wrong?”</p><p class="indented">“No.” He blurted, “No, it’s just…” He itched the back of his head, “I’m tired, May’s probably gonna notice…”</p><p class="indented">“Come on then.” He held out his hand, beckoning him, “Let’s get you home.” Usually, Tony would let him bunk over, but it was clear that Peter wanted to be anywhere, but there.</p><p class="indented">“Thank you.” Peter waddled over, he flinched slightly when Tony locked an arm around him, but he didn’t push him away.</p><p class="indented">He didn’t say a word, in the car, or in the elevator up to his apartment.</p><p class="indented">Tony knocked on the door, quietly, but loud enough for May to hear. She answered, with a smile, “Hey...”</p><p class="indented">Peter headed straight into the bathroom, without a word.</p><p class="indented">May offered Tony a reassuring half-smile, as she pulled him inside, “I can sense the tension.”</p><p class="indented">“I don’t know.” He closed the door, “He’s off.”</p><p class="indented">“It’s not the first time.” She folded her arms, “And before you ask, it’s not you.”</p><p class="indented">Tony raised an eyebrow, “How long did it take you to accept that?”</p><p class="indented">“When I do, I’ll tell you.”</p><p class="indented">Peter scurried out of the bathroom, into his room, silently.</p><p class="indented">Tony stared at the closed door, for a while, he couldn’t be sure how long.</p><p class="indented">May laid a hand on his shoulder and muttered, “He’s probably asleep.”</p><p class="indented">Tony frowned, “Huh?”</p><p class="indented">“Wow.” She chuckled, “You were gone.”</p><p class="indented">“Just…” He pulled his focus onto her, “…Thinking.”</p><p class="indented">Her face softened, “He’s our kid, Tony, he’s always going to scare us." </p><p class="indented">She handed him a cup of coffee, “Thanks.”</p><p class="indented">May grabbed her drink, and then perched, on the back of her couch, with her drink cradled in her hands.</p><p class="indented">Tony hovered, nearby, “Everything okay?”</p><p class="indented">She bit down on her lip, fighting with herself, “I don’t know.”</p><p class="indented">“We’re in this together, right?”</p><p class="indented">She sighed heavily, “I guess, I’m scared.”</p><p class="indented">“About—”</p><p class="indented">“I’m used to the time travel, and Spider-Man, it’s just—”</p><p class="indented">Something heavy pushed against Tony’s chest, “What?”</p><p class="indented">She looked at him, tears welling in her eyes, “I saw Richard today."</p><p class="indented">Tony leaned on the wall, "You did?"</p><p class="indented">She nodded, "He was young - early twenties, I'd say. He didn't know me yet, so I asked for directions, just so I could--"</p><p class="indented">"Talk to him?"</p><p class="indented">"Yeah, as brother-in-law's go, he was the best." He tilted her head to her shoulder, "Seeing him, it's got me thinking--"</p><p class="indented">"About Peter?"</p><p class="indented">"We've-" She scraped her teeth over her lower lip, "We’ve never seen him older.” Her voice wavered, “He’s always a teenager.”</p><p class="indented">“Maybe—” He stammered, “Maybe he stops drifting?" </p><p class="indented">“I don’t—” She shook her head, “You said that was impossible.”</p><p class="indented">He fought, “It could change.”</p><p class="indented">“Tony—”</p><p class="indented">“No, May-” He cut her off, “I’m not thinking about the alternative, I can’t.”</p><p class="indented">“I can’t stop thinking about it.” She choked out a sob, “I’ve been thinking about it, for years – Ben did too.” She rested a hand on her chest, “He’s never older than sixteen, maybe seventeen. I have bumped into Richard at various moments in his life. He’s a teenager, or he's in his twenties, thirties, and Peter’s never—”</p><p class="indented">Tony watched her, through bleary eyes, “I can’t—”</p><p class="indented">“I’m sorry.” She jumped up, coffee splashed onto the carpet, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have put that—”</p><p class="indented">“It’s fine.” He told her, “It’s okay.”</p><p class="indented">She moved over, balancing her head on his shoulder, “I hate this.”</p><p class="indented">“Me too.”</p><p class="indented">"Maybe, I am seeing the glass, half empty." She shook her head, "I've seen Peter, as a kid, a child, many times, and you haven't. It's the luck of the draw. He wants to travel the world, did he tell you that?"</p><p class="indented">"Yeah."</p><p class="indented">"So perhaps, that's why we never see him, older." </p><p class="indented">He pressed a kiss on her forehead, "Maybe."</p><hr/><p class="indented">May’s words changed everything. Tony couldn’t lie, the thought had been on his mind too. Peter was, always a teenager. The best-case scenario was that future versions of Peter were appearing, just not around them. The worst-case scenario was something that Tony couldn’t say out loud.</p><p class="indented">His kid could be <em>dead.</em></p><p class="indented">Tony struggled to live normally, with that prospect, on his mind. He’d been waiting for an endgame, for almost six years, but this was scarier.</p><p class="indented">He couldn’t fix it. He was the person who fixed things, but he couldn’t do anything to fix this.</p><p class="indented">He paced around his lab, most nights, wondering.</p><p class="indented">Peter was staying over, but hopefully, he wasn't taking lessons from Tony and was actually asleep.</p><p class="indented">Tony skipped over to the coffee pot, in the corner of his lab, as Friday spoke up, <em>“Peter has just entered through the main doors, Boss.”</em></p><p class="indented">“It’s…” Tony tugged his hand in his hair, looking at a nearby clock, "4:30.”</p><p class="indented">
  <em>“I believe he is from the future.”</em>
</p><p class="indented">“Okay.” Tony itched his head, “Is he—”</p><p class="indented">“<em>He’s heading down now.”</em></p><p class="indented">Tony placed his screwdriver down and stood up, straightening his back, "And, our Peter, he's--"</p><p class="indented">
  <em>"He hasn't left his room, since he entered four hours ago, sir."</em>
</p><p class="indented">"Good, I have no idea what to do, if two of them see one another-" </p><p class="indented">The door clicked open.</p><p class="indented">Tony cleared his throat, trying to act normal, “Hey, kid, where—”</p><p class="indented">Peter’s voice was raw and small, “Tony?”</p><p class="indented">A sharp shock went down Tony’s spine, <em>paralyzing</em> him. Peter never called him that, and the kid, he sounded shocked. <em>Scared</em>, even.</p><p class="indented">Tony snapped around, fast.</p><p class="indented">Peter hovered, in the door frame. His eyes were red from crying, and his cheeks were puffy. He looked older, but only by a few months, at the most.</p><p class="indented">Tony muttered quietly, “Kid?”</p><p class="indented">Peter dived over the workbench and crashed into Tony’s chest, tying his legs around his middle.</p><p class="indented">“Woah!” Tony was knocked back, a few paces, but he was quick to react, “Hey, hey.” He rubbed his back, tightening his grip, “I've got you kiddo.” He tangled his hand in his hair, “I’m here.”</p><p class="indented">“Sorry.” Peter jumped down, stepping back, choking on sobs, “Sorry.”</p><p class="indented">“Hey, no.” He propped Peter’s chin up, “You don’t—It’s okay.” He cupped his cheek, “It’s just you and me.”</p><p class="indented">Peter wiped an arm, over his face, “What year is it?”</p><p class="indented">“2017.” Tony answered, “It’s August.”</p><p class="indented">“Cool.” Peter stumbled back, unsteady on his feet.</p><p class="indented">Tony held out his hand, “Pete?”</p><p class="indented">“I’m fine. Just—” He waddled over to the couch, falling back onto it, “It’s been a long year.”</p><p class="indented">Tony sat next to him, “I know you can’t tell me, but—”</p><p class="indented">Peter blurted, “I wish I could change things.”</p><p class="indented">Tony leaned his head, in his hand, “Change things?”</p><p class="indented">“History. Time.” He shrugged, “Chrono-impairment, it’s impossible. Nobody else, alive, has it. That we know of. What’s stopping me from changing things?”</p><p class="indented">Tony’s stomach dropped to his feet, “Your family—”</p><p class="indented">“Maybe they were wrong.” Peter laughed humorlessly, “Why tip-toe when you could save people?”</p><p class="indented">“Morals, kid—”</p><p class="indented">“I’m a bystander, I let bad things happen.”</p><p class="indented">“No, kiddo.” Tony jumped in, “That’s not what this is. Time is sensitive. You can’t just change the future; you'll just make a new timeline, right? You know this. You’ve always been so careful with time. I don’t know, what happens to you, but kid, what you’re talking about, is dangerous.”</p><p class="indented">Peter wiped tears out of his eyes, “I know, I just, I wish I could.”</p><p class="indented">“I know.”</p><p class="indented">Tony pulled him in, close, leaning his chin on his head, “It’s okay, we’re okay.”</p><p class="indented">Peter drifted, leaving Tony, with a dread settled in his stomach. He wasn’t sure, what was coming next, but he knew, whatever happened, he had to do everything he could, to keep Peter safe. The future didn’t seem bright, <em>not one bit,</em> but Tony had time, to prepare.</p><p class="indented">He jumped up, off the couch, and headed upstairs.</p><p class="indented">He crept across the carpeted corridor, quiet on his feet, as he turned the handle and poked his head, into Peter's room.</p><p class="indented">It was a mess.</p><p class="indented">There were shirts and jeans tossed everywhere, plates and mugs were sprawled across the desk, and window sill, growing new<em> disgusting</em> forms of life. It was gross, but at least, it showed that Peter was there, <em>safe</em>. Settled into his habitat. </p><p class="indented">Peter was curled up, with his duvet laid across his legs, and the rest of screwed up, hanging off the edge.</p><p class="indented">Tony wiped a hand over his eyes, hiding his hurt - he reminded himself, that<em> this</em> Peter, he wasn't the one he'd just spoken to.</p><p class="indented">Something big was coming, but there was no reason, to scare everybody else.</p><p class="indented">Tony needed to act like everything was okay. </p><p class="indented">He stepped inside, flicking on the lights, to their dimmest setting, "I know you're awake."</p><p class="indented">Peter grabbed a pillow, holding it over his face, "You're so annoying..." </p><p class="indented">Tony navigated his way, through the battleground that was Peter's floor, "And you're gonna be tired tomorrow."</p><p class="indented">Peter waved an arm out, "That's hypocritical."</p><p class="indented">Tony stood still, resting a hand on his hip, "And, this place is a mess..."</p><p class="indented">Peter spoke, muffled, "Sorry, can't hear you, I'm sleeping--"</p><p class="indented">Tony's foot caught on something, he almost toppled over, "Jesus." He knelt, picking up a tatty worn '<em>Avengers</em>' notepad, "Nice."</p><p class="indented">It was open, and his eyes caught a glimpse, of a passage, at the top. </p><p class="indented">
  <em>I learned that Morgan is addicted to mac and cheese-</em>
</p><p class="indented">"Oh, My God..." Peter marched over, "You crept into my room, and now, you're reading my diary-" </p><p class="indented">"I wasn't reading it." Tony defended, "You know I wouldn't - it was in passing, I just tripped over it."</p><p class="indented">Peter pulled it free from Tony's grasp and snapped it shut, he rolled his eyes, "You should watch where you're going-" </p><p class="indented">Tony held out his arms, "Not <em>my</em> mess."</p><p class="indented">Peter smirked, "Not <em>your</em> room."</p><p class="indented">"We could list technicalities for hours."</p><p class="indented">Peter sang, "And I'd win."</p><p class="indented">"You wish." Tony rubbed the nape of his neck, "So, who's Morgan?"</p><p class="indented">Peter sat down, placing his diary on the bedside cabinet, "Um..." He turned his face away, "He's<em> just</em> a kid from school."</p><p class="indented">"Nice name." Tony smiled, "Pepper's Uncle, the guy who basically raised her, his name was Morgan."</p><p class="indented">"That's cool." Peter crossed his legs, propping his back up with his pillows, "It's a good name."</p><p class="indented">Tony nodded, "So, are you like, staging an intervention for this kid's dairy addition?"</p><p class="indented">Peter snorted a laugh, "Something like that." </p><p class="indented">"Interesting...." Tony laughed, he clapped his hands, "Just so you know, the Note App on your phone, is a revolutionary piece of technology--"</p><p class="indented">Peter's mouth dropped open, "Are you <em>diary-shaming</em> me?"</p><p class="indented">Tony held up his hands, "What--<em>no</em>--It's just a little old fashioned--" </p><p class="indented">"May gave you one--"</p><p class="indented">"That's just for tracking meetings, with you--"</p><p class="indented">"Still a diary-"</p><p class="indented">"If you say so-" </p><p class="indented">Peter let out a groan, "You're so--"</p><p class="indented">"Annoying?" Tony perched himself, at the end of the bed, "We established that."</p><p class="indented">Peter chuckled, "I just wanted to remind you."</p><p class="indented">"Thanks." Tony clicked his fingers, pointing to the center of the bed, "Go to sleep now." He bounced up, "Or you'll have no motivation, tomorrow, to clean your room."</p><p class="indented">Peter grabbed a pillow to hit Tony. </p><p class="indented">"How mature." Tony bounced to his feet, "Night, kid, love you, don't let the bed bugs bite or whatever."</p><p class="indented">Peter rolled his eyes, laying back down, "Love you." He mindlessly, reached for his phone, on the nightstand, without even waiting for Tony to leave the room.</p><p class="indented">Tony backed up, towards the door, "Go to sleep, or I'll call Aunt May."</p><p class="indented">"Okay!" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✨ Remember ✨<br/>A little like a video game, I thought I'd give you a heads up because time travel fics can be complicated! The angsty Peter, with the graze, on the side of his head, and the sad Peter, who spoke about changing the past, will both come into play later. When? How? Why? Now, that would be telling.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Take Me Back To The Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Thanos' victory, Tony is left mourning Peter's death, but his kid was a time-traveler, so Tony will wait until he sees him again</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Canon Character Death(s) - aka Infinity War </p><p>The chapter title is a lyric from 'The Scientist' by Coldplay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony should have realized that they’d be connected. The endgame that he’d feared since New York, and Peter’s potential demise. Perhaps, he was blinded by his love for the kid, his need to keep him safe and the lingering fear of a threat like Thanos, took a backseat.</p><p class="indented">He didn’t realize until it was too late. He thought he got away with it. When he caught Peter, mid-fall, in the <em>Iron Spider</em> suit and sent him home.</p><p class="indented">How fucking stupid, <em>was that?</em> Peter was a fighter, and a protector, it was in his blood. There was no way, he’d stay behind.</p><p class="indented">All his hope shattered, when Peter revealed himself to be on that ship, hanging upside down like it was like any other mission.</p><p class="indented">Tony hated to admit it, but he knew, the moment Peter landed on his feet, arms sprayed outwards, trying to justify why he stayed, was his death sentence.</p><p class="indented">Peter was sixteen, almost seventeen, and this was the oldest Tony had ever seen him. He tried to distract himself, imagine a scenario where Peter was <em>okay</em>, and it was intrusive nonsense that would never be a reality.</p><p class="indented">“Hey, kid.”</p><p class="indented">Peter had hidden away, sitting, in the corner of the ship, while Tony and Doctor Strange were discussing everything.</p><p class="indented">He turned his head, “Hey, Mr. Stark.”</p><p class="indented">Tony cleared his throat, trying to act strong, he barked a laugh, “Spider’s love their dark corners.” </p><p class="indented">Peter sniffled his nose and hugged a suit around his knees, "I guess." </p><p class="indented">Tony sat beside him, and sighed gently, “Did you know?”</p><p class="indented">“About this?”</p><p class="indented">Tony nodded.</p><p class="indented">“Kinda.” Peter gave a shrug, “I knew something was coming, something big.”</p><p class="indented">“I’m sorry, buddy.” Tony softened his tone, “You must be terrified.”</p><p class="indented">Peter rested his head on Tony’s shoulder, “Not really.” He admitted, in a whisper, “You’re here.”</p><p class="indented"><em>Fucking hell</em>. <em>What had Tony ever done to deserve this kid?</em></p><p class="indented">Tony scraped his teeth over his lip, “This isn’t going to be easy.”</p><p class="indented">“We’re trying to save the universe, Mr. Stark.” He chuckled, “Of course, it’s not easy.”</p><p class="indented">“Ha.” Tony nodded, “Yeah.”</p><p class="indented">“But we’re gonna try.”</p><p class="indented">“Definitely.”</p><p class="indented">Peter hugged an arm behind Tony’s back, “I think that’s the most important part.”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.” Tony spun around, pressing a kiss in Peter’s curls.</p><p class="indented">Peter’s sense of duty, was something Tony always found endearing but entering the jaws of hell, it was downright petrifying.</p><p class="indented">Peter didn’t owe the universe a thing. All it did, was take and take, and he kept fighting to make it a better place.</p><p class="indented">Tony used to be a taker, before Afghanistan, and he felt like, when he laid down his life, for the good fight, he was redeeming himself for his past mistakes.</p><p class="indented">Peter was innocent and young, he had nothing to fix or repay, but it took the most from him. Including his naivety.</p><p class="indented">Peter sucked in a sharp breath, “Love you, Mr. Stark.”</p><p class="indented">Tony blinked away tears, happy Peter couldn’t see his face, “Love you too, kid.”</p><p class="indented">He silently prayed, that whatever fate awaited Peter, awaited him too.</p>
<hr/><p>They didn’t win, despite doing everything they could.</p><p class="indented">Tony and Peter shared many knowing looks, throughout the fight. Both of them knew where this was heading, but were too scared to say anything.</p><p class="indented">Once, Thanos disappeared through a portal after being handed the Time Stone, Peter’s fate was sealed.</p><p class="indented">Tony, having been stabbed, struggled to move, but he screamed, “Where’s Peter?” He deactivated the remains of his suit, and looked around, frantically, “Quill! Have you seen Peter?!”</p><p class="indented">“He was with Mantis—”</p><p class="indented">“Okay…” Tony placed his hands on the ground and tried to get up, he grunted.</p><p class="indented">Quill held up his hands, looking over to Strange, “Stark, I don’t think you should be moving, like—”</p><p class="indented">“Quill.” Tony spat, “I don’t care.” He breathed, slowly, “I need to find Peter.”</p><p class="indented">He needed to find Peter, hold him, reassure him. Especially if this was it.</p><p class="indented">He bellowed, with his head held back, “Peter!”</p><p class="indented">Strange called over softly, “Tony.”</p><p class="indented">Tony spun, “What?”</p><p class="indented">Strange had opened a portal, and through it, Tony could see Peter, with his mask draw, looking around.</p><p class="indented">“Peter!”</p><p class="indented">Peter turned, smiling, with tears in his eyes, “Mr. Stark!” He sprinted through, trying his best not to trip, “Mr. Stark!” He collapsed beside him, “Are you okay?”</p><p class="indented">“Absolutely.”</p><p class="indented">“He stabbed you.” Peter cried, “I couldn’t—get to you, and he—”</p><p class="indented">“I’m fine, buddy.” Tony interrupted, “I’m good.”</p><p class="indented">“Okay.” Peter shuffled over, folding an arm behind his back, and leaning his head against Tony’s collarbone.</p><p class="indented">Tony protectively locked his arm around him, keeping him close.</p><p class="indented">They sat together, at the end of everything, in silence.</p>
<hr/><p><em>First</em>, the Thanos’ decimation claimed the lives of the remaining Guardians.</p><p class="indented">Tony was on his feet, a few paces away from Peter.</p><p class="indented">Even though he knew this was coming, it was daunting to see.</p><p class="indented">Doctor Strange was next, he left, with an eery message, “There was no other way.”</p><p class="indented">Tony begged that it would stop there.</p><p class="indented">Peter’s weak cry, killed Tony’s silent plea, “Mr. Stark?”</p><p class="indented">Tony turned, but he didn’t want to see what was about to happen.</p><p class="indented">Peter swayed listlessly to his side, but he managed to stay up on his feet, “I don’t feel so good.”</p><p class="indented">Peter must have foreseen this. He’d seen the future, or perhaps, elements of it. He would have pieced it together.</p><p class="indented">It was confident and brave, on the ship; <em>ready to risk it all.</em></p><p class="indented">But, when it came down to it, he was still a kid.</p><p class="indented">Tony blurted, without thinking, “You’re all right."</p><p class="indented">He was accustomed to assuring his kid that everything would be okay, but it was the biggest lie he’d ever told.</p><p class="indented">He thought, <em>would this be easier or harder, if May hadn’t said anything? </em></p><p class="indented">“I don’t - I don’t know what’s happening.” Peter stumbled towards Tony, uneasy on his feet, “I don’t understand—” He crashed into Tony’s chest, as his knees gave in.</p><p class="indented">
  <em>He’s always a teenager.</em>
</p><p class="indented">Tony ignored the blistering pain in his side and wrapped his arms tightly around Peter, but there was nothing he could say.</p><p class="indented">
  <em>I’m not thinking about the alternative, I can’t.</em>
</p><p class="indented">“I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go, Mr. Stark, please.” Peter sobbed into the silence, “Please, I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go…”</p><p class="indented">
  <em>He’s never older than sixteen, maybe seventeen. </em>
</p><p class="indented">Tony turned, carefully guiding Peter onto the ground, he wasn’t strong enough to support him. He kept a hand pressed against his shoulder, but still, he found no words.</p><p class="indented">
  <em>I bumped into Richard at various different moments in his life. </em>
</p><p class="indented">Peter’s eyes darted rapidly, searching the unfamiliar sky above him as his breathing slowed. His body relaxed, he turned his eyes to Tony and muttered softly, “I’m sorry.” He looked away as he drifted into nothing but ash.</p><p class="indented">
  <em>I can’t…</em>
</p><p class="indented">Tony fell forward, grazing his hands on the cold stone ground.</p><p class="indented">He blinked, but nothing changed. Peter was there, and then he was gone. You’d think he’d be used to that but this was different. Peter drifted indefinitely. There would be no reunion, at the end of the day. A late-night chat about where’d he been.</p><p class="indented">He hadn’t gone anywhere.</p><p class="indented">He was dead.</p><p class="indented">Nebula, the sister of Gamora, and a daughter of Thanos stood nearby. The only other survivor on the planet, spoke, quietly ashamed of her father’s actions, “He did it.”</p><p class="indented">Tony’s chest rose and fell, with labored breaths.</p><p class="indented">He bowed his head, scrunched his eyes shut, and wished for it, to all go away.</p><p class="indented">The silence was the loudest he’d ever heard. The universe would never be the same. Half of all life gone, eradicated, with a simple snap.</p><p class="indented">Tony got up onto his feet, stretching his arms up, over his head. He stumbled forward, unsteady on his feet. Peter’s ashes covered his palms. He hadn’t processed that yet. They trembled, as he studied them.</p><p class="indented">He brushed them against his sides, as a pain shot up his spine.</p><p class="indented">He whimpered desperately, “Fuck.” He retched, doubling over, “Huh.” He locked a firm arm around his middle.</p><p class="indented">He sucked in a sharp breath, held back his head, and let go of an anguished scream. It went on until his throat ran dry, and it crumbled into a harsh sob.</p><p class="indented">Nebula didn’t even flinch.</p><p class="indented">Tony fell, into a heap, on his knees.</p><p class="indented"><em>God</em>, he was far away from home.</p><p class="indented">The universe damned Peter, from the day he was born. He drifted through time, watched events unfold in the wrong order. Lost his parents, got bitten by a radioactive spider, watched his uncle die, and still, he wanted to look out for the little people. Be a hero to a world that never deserved him.</p><p class="indented">Then it killed him.</p><p class="indented">It screwed Tony over as well, but at least he deserved it, a little. He couldn’t believe it though, it was just his luck. His life was finally going somewhere, full of people he loved, who made him feel safe, but in his line of work, nothing lasted forever; even happiness.</p><p class="indented">Nebula walked over, her mouth set into a determined line, but her eyes were hiding the same hurt that Tony wasn’t afraid to let go of, not anymore, not at the end of everything, “I’m Nebula.”</p><p class="indented">“I know.” Tony scrunched his nose, with a sniffle, “I’m Tony, Tony Stark.” He raised his shaking hand, for her to take.</p><p class="indented">She shook it.</p><p class="indented">Before he could protest, or politely ask her to leave him alone, she pulled him up onto his feet.</p><p class="indented">“Wow.” He brushed himself down, “That was—”</p><p class="indented">“I’m sorry.” She said, straight-faced, “About your son.”</p><p class="indented">Tony gasped, looking away, “Um—” He scraped his teeth over his lower lip, “Peter—Peter wasn’t my son, but he—”</p><p class="indented">Nebula creased her forehead and titled her head to her shoulder.</p><p class="indented">“He was <em>my</em> kid.”</p>
<p></p><div class="ql-scene-break">
<p></p><div class="ql-action-bar"><hr/></div></div><p>It took a month of malnutrition, sleepless nights, and a shiny spacewoman, who, for a second Tony thought was God. Turned out, she was Carol Danvers, or Captain Marvel, depended on when you saw her. She was <em>great,</em> one of the only people that Tony could look at without feeling a tremendous amount of guilt and dread.</p><p class="indented">Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy survived.</p><p class="indented">He'd only seen Happy once, in the week since getting home. It was like his friend was trying to actively ignore him. Tony couldn't be bothered to ask why. He couldn't be asked, to much of anything.</p><p class="indented">Bruce refused to discharge him, which meant, for the time being, he was stuck, in a building, full of memories, of Peter.</p><p class="indented">The day after Thor killed Thanos, and it was made known, that the stones, were no more, it ruled out their second chance.</p><p class="indented">There was no going back, only <em>forward.</em> </p><p class="indented">The third day, Tony managed to walk, to another room, without toppling over, in a heap.</p><p class="indented">He stayed in bed, binging crappy comedies, to try and distract himself from the reality that would face him, when inevitably left the Headquarters, to go home. </p><p class="indented">Pepper curled up next to him, hand in hand, with her head, rested against his collarbone. </p><p class="indented">She was quiet but fidgety, constantly moving her legs, and playing with Tony's hand.</p><p class="indented">He kissed her forehead, "You okay?" He asked, "Despite the obvious."</p><p class="indented">She breathed, "Yeah, I-"</p><p class="indented">He hugged an arm around her, "You can tell me anything, Pep." </p><p class="indented">"I know." She leaned forward, turning to look at him, with a half-smile, "We're not, all we've got anymore--"</p><p class="indented">Tony frowned, "What?" </p><p class="indented">"I've got you, and you've got me," She shook her head, losing her train of thought, "And--" She reached up, placing a hand on his cheek, "You were right."</p><p class="indented">He blurted, utterly oblivious, "About what?"</p><p class="indented">Tears welled in her eyes, "About your dream." </p><p class="indented">"My dream-" Tony stopped, his hand quickly coming up to balance against hers, "My dream, we're-we're-"</p><p class="indented">She nodded frantically, “Yeah.”</p><p class="indented">Tony choked out a sob, "We’re having a baby?”</p><p class="indented">"We are." </p><p class="indented">"Wow."</p><p class="indented">She dragged him into a hug, cradling his head close to her shoulder, shushing his cries. </p><p class="indented">Tony was scared shitless, about having a baby. Especially, with everything going on. He’d lost a kid and couldn’t protect him, <em>how could he ever protect a newborn?</em></p><p class="indented">After a couple more days of bed rest, he traveled upstairs to the Headquater's library, holding onto his IV line, with his mindset of searching through all the baby books, he could lay his hands on. </p><p class="indented">He was sitting, tucked up in the corner, when the door clicked open, "Hello?"</p><p class="indented">He silently prayed that it wasn't Steve, he wasn't ready for that talk yet.</p><p class="indented">Happy awkwardly poked his head around the corner, "Hey, Boss?" He shifted, uncomfortably, hiding his hands in his pockets.</p><p class="indented">Tony concealed the book he was reading under a pillow, "Hey Happy..." He swallowed a lump in his throat, "You've been-"</p><p class="indented">"Sorry, I just, I was working a couple of things out--" Happy stammered, "Pepper said you were, in here, so..."</p><p class="indented">"Yeah." Tony straightened his back, "It's quiet, up here, and it's nice-" </p><p class="indented">He smiled, "Still can't believe Pete convinced you to make it a replica of the Hogwarts library..." </p><p class="indented">"It looks great though." Tony rubbed the nape of his neck, "Rhodey told me, that you were looking for Pete, for that month-"</p><p class="indented">"Yeah." Happy sank, eyes on the floor, "We weren't sure if he'd, got stuck on the ship, or if he'd, come crashing back to Earth, just wanted to, make sure-" </p><p class="indented">"Thank you."</p><p class="indented">"Was he-" Happy shook his head, "Nevermind."</p><p class="indented">Tony scrunched his nose, "He was brave."</p><p class="indented">"Of course." Happy mindlessly swiped his foot against the floor, "Has anybody told you about-"</p><p class="indented">"The others?" Tony asked, "The people we lost?"</p><p class="indented">Happy nodded.</p><p class="indented">"Not really." Tony clenched his fist, by his side, "Guess it's, a little too real."</p><p class="indented">"Tony--"</p><p class="indented">Tony gave a shrug, "I don't wanna know."</p><p class="indented">"But--"</p><p class="indented">Tony sprung up, onto his feet, "May and Ned are <em>gone</em>, I get it." He spoke, through gritted teeth, "I've seen the highlight reel downstairs, all the faces, so yeah, I know."</p><p class="indented">"I don't know if it's right, but--" Happy looked away, ashamed of himself, "I'm glad that none of them, have to live without one another."</p><p class="indented">"Yet, we're still here." Tony scraped his teeth over his lower lip, "We can't fix this, Happy."</p><p class="indented">"I know." </p><p class="indented">"May and Ned..." Tony muttered, "They were everything--"</p><p class="indented">"To Peter?"</p><p class="indented">"To me..." Tony cried, in a whisper, "To all of us, they were family, all three of them, and they're just-"</p><p class="indented">Happy stumbled, over his words, "Tony, we, we-we might see Peter again, but we're--' </p><p class="indented">"We'll never see the others." Tony finished, "I don't know what to do, Hap."</p><p class="indented">Happy crossed his arms, against his chest, "I was with May."</p><p class="indented">Tony's breath caught, he looked up, with bleary eyes.</p><p class="indented">"We were in the apartment, still waiting, for news, for something, to come up about Peter." He explained, with a slight waiver, in his voice,  "It was the morning. We'd had coffee, we were checking messages - It was so quick." He looked up, "May's hand just, it was dust, and she was--She was calm, don't know how she did it. She looked at me, and you know what she said?" </p><p class="indented">Tony shook his head. </p><p class="indented">"Look after them." </p><p class="indented">Tony ducked his face behind his hand, studying the floorboard below him.</p><p class="indented">"Not '<em>him</em>,' she said, '<em>them</em>,'" Happy pointed out, "I can't save Peter, that's out of my hands now, but you're still here..."</p><p class="indented">Tony looked up, keeping a hand hovered, under his trembling chin.</p><p class="indented">"I gotta do what she said, Boss." </p><p class="indented">Tony nodded, "Yeah." </p>
<hr/><p class="indented">Despite, everything, Tony fought against the odds, and started collecting everything he had left. </p><p class="indented">Their baby was a rainbow.</p><p class="indented">That’s what Pepper read, and she loved the message behind it. Their child was going to be born, in the wake of Peter’s death. That made them, a<em> rainbow</em> baby. Bringing joy and meaning, to their lives, after having dark storm clouds looming over their heads.</p><p class="indented">The problem was, Tony was prepping for the baby, but wasn’t mourning Peter.</p><p class="indented">He refused to have a funeral or a memorial.</p><p class="indented">Because he was willing to wait.</p><p class="indented">Peter, his beautifully witty kid, would be back. Versions of him would prop up, he knew it. He’d see him again. He was patient enough to wait.</p><p class="indented">He left clothes, everywhere.</p><p class="indented">When Pepper and he moved out of the city, into a lakehouse, he gave their old place to Happy. To make sure, somebody could keep an eye out, just in case. Peter’s powers were random, but usually, he ended up, in the places he needed to be. Despite never being there before.</p><p class="indented">He had to see Peter again, even if he had to wait for decades.</p><p>Six months passed, in a blink, of an eye, but there was no sign of Peter.</p><p>It was strange.</p><p>Tony thought grief was a long and tiresome process, but most days went by fast. The world was empty, with half of the people gone, but nothing made it seem emptier than the kid being gone, May and Ned too. Tony had seen a few of Peter’s classmates, he made himself useful, finding homes and safe places, for those, who lost their families. He knew Peter would have done the same.</p><p>Most of their time was preparing for the baby. <em>For Morgan. </em>They decided on the name, straight away, for a boy or a girl, they wanted that bit, to be a surprise<em>. </em></p><p>They were still stuck with middle names.</p><p>Tony was leaning against the breakfast bar, head in his hands, “I don’t know.”</p><p>Pepper placed her spoon, into her ice cream tub, “I don’t think any middle names go with Morgan.”</p><p>“What was your Uncle’s?”</p><p>“Arthur.”</p><p>Tony slouched his shoulder, “Nah, that’s boring.”</p><p>Pepper perched on the stool, “I mean, are you sure about Morgan, as the first name?”</p><p>“Um, yeah—” Tony frowned, she’d never said any different before, “Why’d you ask, do you not like it, have I—”</p><p>“No, no—” She cut in, reaching out to rest her hand on his arm, “I love it,” She beamed, “My Uncle Morgan was amazing, you know that, but I was just thinking about you.”</p><p>Tony poked his chest, “About me?”</p><p>“I’ve never seen you, so sure, about something.” She admitted, “Was there was any other name that you had in mind?”</p><p>“No.” He shook his head, “I like it.”</p><p>She squeezed his hand, “Feels like it’s more than that.”</p><p>Tony ducked his head, it was complicated, and he’d tried to avoid the conversation, for months, “It’s a paradox.”</p><p>Pepper raised her eyebrows, “What do you mean?”</p><p>He balanced his hand, over hers, “We have to name them that.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Peter.” He softened his tone, “You know the kid, his room is a mess, all the time. I tripped, on this notepad, it was his diary and I saw a part of what he’d written. For the record, I’m not that kind of dad, who looks through their kids’ stuff, but I saw—”</p><p>“What did it say?”</p><p>“It said, ‘<em>I learned that Morgan is addicted to Mac and Cheese</em>.’” He chuckled, “Pete said it was just about a kid he knew at school, and that was that.” He looked at her, bleary-eyed, “But then, recently, I was thinking, and I checked; nobody called Morgan, went to Midtown.”</p><p>Pepper sat up, her eyes filled with tears, “But honey, that means—"</p><p>“I know—” He nodded, “That means he’s—"</p><p>“Peter’s has already met them—"</p><p>“And we’re—” His mouth twitched, into a smile, “We’re gonna see him again.”</p><p>She got up, pulling him into a hug, she kissed his cheek and whispered, “I can’t wait.”</p><p>Tony curled his arms around her, closing his eyes as he laid his head on her shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t wait.</em>
</p><p>It was funny, considering all they could do for Peter, was wait.</p>
<hr/><p>Morgan Hope Stark was born, eight months after the war, and she was perfect. <em>Hope,</em> was a Star Wars Reference, exactly the homage that Peter would love. </p><p class="indented">Tony sobbed, the first time he held her because she was real, he could hold her, knowing she wouldn’t crumble away. He’d spent what felt like a lifetime, watching Peter drift away, and in the end, he never came back.</p><p class="indented">Morgan stayed, she couldn’t drift and Thanos was dead, so she was safe, in a world that fell apart.</p><p class="indented">Suddenly, she was five months old, and Tony was a stay-at-home dad.</p><p class="indented">Peter’s Chrono-Impairment pushed him through time, for almost a decade, and all Tony needed, was to see him, hold him, love him.</p><p class="indented">Raising Morgan, being there for her, was all he could do. He could rock her, in his arms, when she cried, make her laugh by stealing her nose, or help her fall asleep with a song.</p><p class="indented">He couldn’t be there for Peter in the same way, not anymore. He was dead, in the eyes of the law, but splintered throughout time.</p><p class="indented">All Tony could do was <em>wait,</em> until his heart eventually gave out.</p><p class="indented">Morgan was teething, already, the Stark bloodline were known for running before they could walk.</p><p class="indented">Most days, she sucked her hand and sobbed.</p><p class="indented">Tony hated seeing her in pain. Occasionally he’d jump out of his skin when she screamed.</p><p class="indented">He’d rock her, hold her close, and promise that no one would ever hurt her. If Morgan could understand what he was saying, she would definitely be confused.</p><p class="indented">She was teething, not taking on an army.</p><p class="indented">Tony couldn’t help it, when she cried, he heard Peter.</p><p class="indented">The bad days, when patrol didn’t go to plan, and Peter was knocked down, too hard.</p><p class="indented"><em>Broken limbs, bullet wounds. </em>It was crazy how normal that used to be.</p><p class="indented">Morgan was sitting in her bouncer, near the couch.</p><p class="indented">Tony was making a fresh pot of coffee while keeping an eye on her.</p><p class="indented">Pepper was curled up on the couch, passed out, with a blanket draped over her.</p><p class="indented">Morgan punched the sides of her bouncer and let out a howl, in pain.</p><p class="indented">“Oh.” Tony set aside the coffee pot and jogged over, “Hey, honey.” He bent down, unclipping Morgan and pulling her up into his arms, “Oh, I know.” He cooed, “Growing up sucks, doesn’t it?” He bounced her, walking away to the kitchen, trying his best not to disturb Pepper. “I wish I could help, Morguna, but I promise you, that tens years from now, you won’t even remember this.”</p><p class="indented">She shrieked, at the top of her lungs, her cheeks burnt red.</p><p class="indented">“Okay, okay.” Tony stroked a hand through her hair, “I’ve got an idea.”</p><p class="indented">Morgan loved trips out, in the car.</p><p class="indented">She’d stare out of the window, in a world that was entirely her own.</p><p class="indented">Tony gently woke up Pepper and promised they’d be back within the hour. She decided she’d get on with some housework, but Tony could tell that she was going to fall asleep again. At the end of the day, she deserved it.</p><p class="indented">The idea worked.</p><p class="indented">Morgan stopped crying, almost instantly, distracted by what she could see outside.</p><p class="indented">Tony circled past the Headquarters. He’d only been back, once or twice, to make sure piles of Peter’s clothes were left around, just in case.</p><p class="indented">Seeing it was difficult.</p><p class="indented">He saw Peter, like he did, in most things.</p><p class="indented">
  <em>You’re good? Good? How are you good?</em>
</p><p class="indented">
  <em>Well, I mean, I’m… I’d rather just stay on the ground for a little while. Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Somebody’s got to look out for the little guy, right?</em>
</p><p class="indented">He saw his mistakes too.</p><p class="indented">The team was gone, there was no getting them back.</p><p class="indented">Bruce disappeared, to find himself.</p><p class="indented">Thor lost everything but was attempting to rebuild Asgard, on Earth.</p><p class="indented">Clint went on a killing spree, after losing his entire family, and not even Natasha could save him.</p><p class="indented">Steve retired and spent his time helping survivors.</p><p class="indented">Natasha was the only one who stayed, she was the sole inhabitant of the Headquarters. The new team came and went, and Tony couldn’t imagine how lonely she was.</p><p class="indented">With that thought, looming over his head, he turned around and drove onto the driveway, “What do you think, Morgs?” He asked, “Wanna see your Auntie Nat?”</p><p class="indented">Morgan cooed gleefully.</p><p class="indented">“I’ll take that as a yes.”</p><p class="indented">They saw Natasha, every now and then when she popped over for dinner, but nothing would ever be the same between them. Not after Berlin.</p><p class="indented">Tony parked up, jumped out, and scooped Morgan out of her car seat.</p><p class="indented">She jabbered, utter nonsense, but it was cute.</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.” Tony joined in, with a sing-song voice, “You’re absolutely right, I am the best.”</p><p class="indented">He skipped over to the entrance, scanned his card, and walked inside.</p><p class="indented">It didn’t take long, for Natasha to emerge out of an elevator, “Tony?”</p><p class="indented">“Hey, Nat.”</p><p class="indented">She walked over, with a smile, “You should have told me you were coming.”</p><p class="indented">“Well.” He gave a shrug, “It wasn’t on the itinerary.” He turned, bobbing Morgan’s nose with his finger, “Was it, Little Miss?”</p><p class="indented">Morgan cooed, holding her arms out, towards Natasha.</p><p class="indented">Tony rolled his eyes, “I see how it is.”</p><p class="indented">“Hello, you.” Natasha carefully took Morgan, out of his arms, “She obviously wanted to see her favorite Aunt.”</p><p class="indented">Tony snorted a laugh, “You’re her only Aunt.”</p><p class="indented">“Go figure.”</p><p class="indented">Tony inhaled sharply.</p><p class="indented"><em>Oh,</em> how dare he forget.</p><p class="indented">May.</p><p class="indented">She was Morgan’s Aunt too.</p><p class="indented">Tony spent a good chunk of his time, waiting for Peter. Waiting for a <em>miracle</em>. Sometimes he forgot that he lost May and Ned.</p><p class="indented">They were gone.</p><p class="indented">Despite being glad - <em>no</em>, not glad, that’s wasn’t right word. They’d never be a ‘right word.’ Relieved, <em>maybe</em>? He was relieved, that none of them had to live without each other. He let himself forget, that they meant something to him too.</p><p class="indented">Unlike Peter, he’d never seen them again.</p><p class="indented">He couldn’t wait around, for them because they were never coming back.</p><p class="indented">Natasha nudged him, with her foot, “Tony?”</p><p class="indented">“Sorry.” He blurted, “I was just—Peter, the kid, <em>my </em>kid. His Aunt, she was—” He titled his ear, to his shoulder, “She would be—”</p><p class="indented">“It’s okay,” She reassured him, “I’ve read her file. She sounds amazing.”</p><p class="indented">“She was.”</p><p class="indented">“Peter too.”</p><p class="indented">Tony knew that Peter could appear, anywhere at any moment.</p><p class="indented">That included the Headquarters.</p><p class="indented">He’d even left piles of clothes, spread around, hidden in spaces that Peter was accustomed to.</p><p class="indented">“Nat.” Tony breathed, “How often are you here on your own?”</p><p class="indented">“All the time.” She rested her hand against Morgan’s back, “Carol was the last to stop over, that was like four months ago.” She raised an eyebrow, “Why?”</p><p class="indented">“Have you ever noticed something weird?”</p><p class="indented">“Weird, how?”</p><p class="indented">He held out his hands, “Like, things moving around or appearing, out of nowhere?”</p><p class="indented">She frowned, “No, I can’t say I have,” She laughed, unsure, “What’s going on?”</p><p class="indented">He shook his head, “It’s nothing.”</p><p class="indented">“This place haunted?”</p><p class="indented">“No.” He hung his head, “Just…”</p><p class="indented"><em>“Just</em> what?”</p><p class="indented">Tony scraped his teeth over his lower lip, “Peter.”</p><p class="indented">“I don’t understand.”</p><p class="indented">“You’ve read his file?”</p><p class="indented">“Yes.”</p><p class="indented">Natasha had the highest level of clearance possibly, considering she ran the Avengers. Despite that, part of Peter’s file, all the information about his Chrono-Impairment was locked. Only Tony could access it.</p><p class="indented">Tony crossed his arms, “Are you gonna ask?”</p><p class="indented">“It’s not my place.”</p><p class="indented">Tony took in a deep breath, before speaking, “Spider-Man wasn’t Peter’s only gift.”</p><p class="indented">She narrowed her eyes.</p><p class="indented">“I should have told you, months ago, but—” He stuttered, “I was scared. But I think it would help if you knew.”</p><p class="indented">“Okay.” She nodded, “Show me.”</p><p class="indented">They traveled to the main office, Natasha’s base of operations and Tony unlocked the file.</p><p class="indented">Natasha read the file, again and again. She gasped, walked away a few times, utterly bemused. All the while, she was rocking Morgan, in her arms. Morgan eventually fell asleep, with her head tucked up against her aunt’s shoulder.</p><p class="indented">Tony hung back, on the side-lines. He messaged Pepper, saying they’d be back a little later than he’d predicted.</p><p class="indented">They sat in silence, for a while, before he finally asked, “So?”</p><p class="indented">Natasha darted her eyes around, “He could—He <em>can</em>—”</p><p class="indented">“Drift through time.”</p><p class="indented">She turned, to face him, “Tony, that’s—”</p><p class="indented">“I know.”</p><p class="indented">She looked up, at the hologram. There was a video, a small snapshot of Peter, drifting in the corner, caught on surveillance in Tony's lab, “But it’s real.”</p><p class="indented">Tony spun away as tears welled in his eyes</p><p class="indented">“I’m sorry.” She muttered softly, “I can’t imagine.”</p><p class="indented">Tony scrunched his nose, with a sniff, “I'm gonna see him again, one day.”</p><p class="indented">She gave him a small smile, “That’s good, isn’t it?”</p><p class="indented">“I don’t know.” He admitted, “It should be—” His voice cracked, “Nobody else gets this chance but…every day, I wait, and he isn’t there. I feel like I’m—”</p><p class="indented">“Chasing a ghost?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.” He cried, with a shrug, “But I have to, he’s my kid.”</p><p class="indented">“He is.” She walked over to him, “You worry that he’ll appear, and you won’t get to him in time?”</p><p class="indented">He whispered small, “That’s all I think about.”</p><p class="indented">“If he ever appears here, you’ll know straight away.” She told him, “Trust me.”</p><p class="indented">“Thank you.”</p>
<hr/><p>Peter was a no-show, but Tony kept waiting. He had to watch out for both kids, no matter how ridiculous that would seem to an outsider.</p><p class="indented">Tony paced around the lounge, rocking a sleeping Morgan, on his shoulder. She was wearing her Spider-Man onesie, that Happy bought her, and <em>yes, </em>she did look adorable, but Tony couldn’t see past his failure.</p><p class="indented">He laid her in her bouncer, pressed a kiss against her forehead, and stood up.</p><p class="indented">The front door softly clicked open, and Happy stepped inside, “Hey.”</p><p class="indented">“Hey, Hap.” He smiled, “Don’t worry…” He beckoned him over, with a raised hand, “Morguna can sleep through a storm, I’m sure of it.”</p><p class="indented">“That’s good.” Happy chuckled, “I mean, your life has never been particularly quiet.”</p><p class="indented">“You can say that again.” He collapsed onto one of the couches and stretched his arms up, over his head.</p><p class="indented">He caught a glimpse of a framed picture on the fireplace, one of his favorites of Peter. They’d fallen asleep, curled up on the small couch in the lab, and Pepper managed to grab the perfect picture.</p><p class="indented">Happy’s voice brought Tony back down to reality, his friend was hovering nearby, quietly cooing over Morgan, “It finally fits.”</p><p class="indented">Tony blinked tears out of his eyes, before Happy noticed, “Yeah." </p><p class="indented">“It suits her.”</p><p class="indented">Tony snorted a laugh, “You’re not going soft on me, are you?”</p><p class="indented">Happy sat in the armchair, opposite him, “Never.”</p><p class="indented">Tony noticed a look in Happy’s eye, “Eh.” He sighed heavily, “When you called last night, I thought you wanted a catch-up.”</p><p class="indented">Happy frowned, “I do.”</p><p class="indented">“Nope.” Tony leaped up, heading over to the kitchen, “I know that face.”</p><p class="indented">Happy threw his arms up, “What face?”</p><p class="indented">“That one.” Tony jabbed a finger, in his direction, “This isn’t a catch-up. It’s an intervention.” He grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself another cup, “What? Did you draw straws?” He whined, “Is this why Pepper’s randomly gone out to get groceries?”</p><p class="indented">“No.”</p><p class="indented">“I’ve heard it before, Hap.” He perched himself, on the edge of the breakfast bar, “You’re worried about me, want me to talk to someone, you want to know how much sleep I got last night, how many cups of coffee I’ve consumed—”</p><p class="indented">He placed his cup down and pushed it away.</p><p class="indented">“I’ve heard it all before.” He motioned to Morgan, “I’ve got a kid, I’m—tired, I’m allowed to be a little all over the place.”</p><p class="indented">Happy’s eyes widened, “I haven’t said anything yet.”</p><p class="indented">Tony rolled his eyes, “Yeah, but you’re thinking it.”</p><p class="indented">“I miss him too, you know?” Happy spoke softly, he got up onto his feet and walked over, “That kid used to drive me crazy, but everything is so wrong without him. I drive around sometimes, the same routes I used to take him. It’s too quiet.” He told, with a sad chuckle, “I miss him babbling about high street robbers and whatever nerdy things he was getting up to with his friends.”</p><p class="indented">“Happy…”</p><p class="indented">“You’re right.” Happy nodded, “I am worried about you. We all are.” He stood straight, trying not to break down <em>again,</em> “Tony, the Chrono-Impairment thing, confused me more than Spider-Man. The kid could time travel, and he acted like it was normal.”</p><p class="indented">“It was normal, for him.”</p><p class="indented">“I know.” Happy looked into Tony’s eyes, “You can’t keep waiting for him.”</p><p class="indented">“Hap—”</p><p class="indented">“Yes, leave clothes out for him.” Happy pointed back, up the stairs, “Make sure that his bed is made, for when he comes back, but you can’t keep hovering.” He folded his arms, “You take care of Morgan, and then the rest of your time is spent waiting around, for something that might not even happen for a long time.”</p><p class="indented">Tony turned his face away, scared to face that reality.</p><p class="indented">“He wouldn’t want that.” Happy cleared his throat, with a cough, “It’s not healthy. You can’t cheat the grieving process, just because we're gonna see him again.”</p><p class="indented">Tears welled in Tony’s eyes, “If I don’t wait, what have I got left?” He cried out, “What else can I do for him?” He asked, “Happy, he was my kid, and I couldn’t take care of him.”</p><p class="indented">Happy shook his head, “Thanos wasn’t your fault.”</p><p class="indented">“I know.” Tony shrugged, “But that doesn’t change anything.” He stared down at the floor, “Peter’s still gone.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry, my lovely readers, this is an Endgame Fix-It fic, but you can't have a happy ending, without a bucket of angst! </p><p><b>Q&amp;A:</b><br/>If you've got a question pop over to my <a href="http://i-am-irondad.tumblr.com/ask">Tumblr.</a> Please drop by, if you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them! You can ask me anything, about this story, or how I planned it, etc.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Please Don’t Take My Sunshine Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony didn’t believe in ghosts, but he believed in Peter Parker. Somehow, those two had come to mean the same thing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Happy was right.</p><p class="indented">Tony couldn’t deny that, but he wasn’t going to listen either. Tony couldn’t keep cheating the grieving process, but he’d try, for as long as possible. Until he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. All he was doing was internalizing it, pushing it to the back of his mind, and concentrating on a fantasy.</p><p class="indented">Tony pretended he didn’t notice, but he totally did. His family were keeping a keen eye on him. Natasha got involved, after their talk. <em>So,</em> that meant eyes were on him, every day. Keeping him safe. He didn’t blame them. He’d be worried if somebody he loved were acting the way he was.</p><p class="indented">He couldn’t escape the cycle.</p><p class="indented">
  <em>Look after Morgan, wait for Peter, look after Morgan, wait for Peter.</em>
</p><p class="indented">So on, and so forth.</p><p class="indented">Tony loved Wednesdays though.</p><p class="indented">Rhodey took him out for lunch.</p><p class="indented">It was one of the only times, where Tony didn’t freak out. Rhodey had a superpower, he could make Tony laugh, even at the darkest of times, and that was something Tony would always be grateful for.</p><p class="indented">They’d known each other since college, and sometimes, it was like, no time had passed.</p><p class="indented">Still, Rhodey was highly annoying.</p><p class="indented">He was hovering in the kitchen, “We’re gonna be late!” He called, clapping his hands.</p><p class="indented">Tony was sat on the stairs, tying up his laces.</p><p class="indented">Morgan was sitting in her bouncer, nearby, laughing at her uncle’s antics.</p><p class="indented">Tony shook his head, “I’m the funny one, Little Miss.” He pointed out, “Not him.”</p><p class="indented">Pepper circled in, “Neither of you are funny.” She said, deadpan.</p><p class="indented">Rhodey opened his mouth, agape.</p><p class="indented">Tony giggled as he jumped up, “So.” He smiled, “What are you two going to do today?”</p><p class="indented">“We’re going to a playgroup.” She bent down, scooping Morgan up into her arms, “And then we’re going to the park.”</p><p class="indented">Morgan cooed, with a nod.</p><p class="indented">“Sounds fun.” Tony bobbed Morgan’s nose and turned to Rhodey, “You ready?”</p><p class="indented">“I’ve been ready, the entire time.”</p><p class="indented">Tony rolled his eyes, “Shut up.” He turned to kiss Pepper, “See you later.”</p><p class="indented">“Have a good time.”</p><p class="indented">Tony skipped to the door, “We will.”</p><p class="indented">“Please don’t eat your weight in sugar again.” She pleaded, “You’re grown men, not toddlers.”</p><p class="indented">Rhodey opened the door, muttering under his breath, “It was one time.”</p><p class="indented">“One time too many!” She called, after him laughing.</p><p class="indented">“Bye, honey.” Tony sang as turned, closing the door behind him.</p><p class="indented">“Where today?”</p><p class="indented">“Five Guys?”</p><p class="indented">Rhodey shook his head, skipping down the steps, “Nah.”</p><p class="indented">“Burger King?”</p><p class="indented">Rhodey stopped looking up at him, “You can just say that you want a cheeseburger.”</p><p class="indented">Tony titled his head and widened his eyes, “I want a cheeseburger.” He laughed, “Please.”</p><p class="indented">Rhodey shook his head, nudging his arm, “Come on then.”</p><p class="indented">Tony chuckled, he skipped gleefully over to Rhodey’s car, and that’s when he saw it.</p><p class="indented">He dug his heels, into the mud, and stopped abruptly.</p><p class="indented">He noticed something, in the corner of his eyes<em>. Well</em>, technically, it was that lack of something.</p><p class="indented">He sucked in a breath and held it. His defenses screamed internally and his heart, beat rapidly, in his chest.</p><p class="indented">Tony kept a clear box, on a bench, a few paces away from the lakehouse steps. Inside the box, were Peter’s clothes.</p><p class="indented">Only now, it was empty.</p><p class="indented">The lid was on the ground, and the box had nothing left inside.</p><p class="indented">It was happening<em>, it was happening</em>. The waiting, it was all—</p><p class="indented">Rhodey walked over, resting a hand on Tony’s shoulder, “Tones?”</p><p class="indented">Tony jumped a mile.</p><p class="indented">“Hey,<em> hey</em>—” Rhodey held up his hands, “What is it?”</p><p class="indented">Tony spun hysterically, “The box—”</p><p class="indented">Rhodey’s forehead creased.</p><p class="indented">Tony frantically waved his hands towards the bench, “Box.”</p><p class="indented">“Box?” The penny dropped, “Holy shit, the box!”</p><p class="indented">Tony dashed back, “Peter!” He yelped, into the woodland.</p><p class="indented">Peter’s name felt foreign, to shout out loud, after so long.</p><p class="indented">Rhodey twisted, quick on his feet, “Pete!”</p><p class="indented">“Peter!” Tony screamed desperately, “Please, please, please—” He rambled, under his breath. He couldn’t be gone already.</p><p class="indented">Tony couldn’t handle finding a pile of clothes, knowing Peter had been there.</p><p class="indented">It would kill him.</p><p class="indented">They could have missed him while Tony was tying up his shoes.</p><p class="indented">“Peter!” Tony scrunched his hand in his hair, pulling it, “Kid, where are you?!”</p><p class="indented">Autumn leaves rustled, under somebody’s feet, but it wasn’t Rhodey’s nor Tony’s.</p><p class="indented">A familiar voice followed, one Tony had waited over a year, to hear, “Mr. Stark?”</p><p class="indented">Tony stopped, dead in his tracks. He locked eyes with Rhodey, who looked like a deer trapped in headlights, even his hands were trembling.</p><p class="indented">Tony breathed, trying to anchor himself, before turning.</p><p class="indented">Peter was leaning against a tree, with a graze on his forehead.</p><p class="indented">Tony remembered that graze.</p><p class="indented">This was the Peter, the one who reappeared in his kitchen and blatantly lied about where’d he’d been.</p><p class="indented">Peter pointed at the roots of the trees, “I—I tripped.” He covered the injury with a closed hand, “I’m <em>fine</em>—I think.” He blubbered, “Where—<em>When</em>—”</p><p class="indented">Tony moved forward, a step at a time. He stumbled, over the last few paces, he cautiously laid a hand on Peter’s cheek, “Kid?”</p><p class="indented">Peter rested his hand over his, “Yeah—” He frowned, “It’s—it’s me.”</p><p class="indented">Tony gasped, for air. He pulled Peter into a bone-crushing hug, holding him like he’d fade away again.</p><p class="indented">“Oh,” Peter squeaked, folding his arms around him.</p><p class="indented">Tony closed his eyes, taking it all in.</p><p class="indented">The front door clicked open, and Pepper spoke, unknowingly, “What’s going on out—”</p><p class="indented">Tony stepped back, keeping a hand rested on Peter’s arm as he turned to face her.</p><p class="indented">Pepper stared, at a complete loss for words.</p><p class="indented">She was cradling Morgan, who was darting her eyes around, blissfully unaware of what was unravelling before her.</p><p class="indented">Pepper was keeping the door, propped open, with her foot.</p><p class="indented">Rhodey ran up the steps and gently took his niece out of Pepper’s arms.</p><p class="indented">Pepper squealed, high-pitched, but in her head, it probably sounded like a ‘<em>thank you</em>.’</p><p class="indented">Peter’s focus was switching between Morgan and Pepper, in a state of utter confusion, but he looked to Pepper and offered her an uncertain smile, “Hey, Miss. Potts.”</p><p class="indented">“Oh, My God—” She jumped down from the porch, clearing all the steps with a singular leap, “Oh, My God—” She crashed into Peter, tangling her arms around him.</p><p class="indented">Tony moved to the side, making sure he kept a hand balanced on Peter’s back.</p><p class="indented">Pepper leaned back, taking Peter’s hands, “I can’t believe—”</p><p class="indented">Peter titled his head to the side and blinked rapidly as if he was trying to clear his head.</p><p class="indented">Pepper tightened her grips on her hands, as worry etched over her face.</p><p class="indented">Tony tightened his grasped Peter’s arm tighter, “You okay, kid?”</p><p class="indented">“I’m—” Peter stood straight, he cleared his throat, and with a clear voice, he broke their hearts, “I’m dead, aren’t I?”</p><p class="indented">Rhodey sucked in a sharp breath as he bounced Morgan.</p><p class="indented">Pepper yelped, squeezing Peter’s hands tighter.</p><p class="indented">Tony faltered, letting his hand fall away. This was the one thing, that he tried not to think about, but he’d known for a long time, that Peter probably knew he was going to die before he did.</p><p class="indented">That didn’t make finding out any easier.</p><p class="indented">“Um, I’m sorry, I’m sorry—” Peter blubbered, “I shouldn’t have said anything, but I’ve—” He looked to Tony, “I’ve known for—”</p><p class="indented">Tony cupped Peter’s cheek, in his hand, “You knew—” He cried, “How—how long have you known?”</p><p class="indented">“A while.”</p><p class="indented">Pepper hung her head, keeping Peter’s hands in her own.</p><p class="indented">Tony raised his eyebrows, “A while?”</p><p class="indented">“Ummmm, a few—a few weeks after Ben died, I drifted to July 2018.” Peter slowed his breathing, “I was in the middle of Times Square, but it was empty. I saw, the news, that Spider-Man was killed in some sort of decimation.”</p><p class="indented">Rhodey spoke up, with a broken voice, “You knew since before Berlin?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.” Peter turned to him, but he locked his eyes on Morgan again, “I tried to forget about it.”</p><p class="indented">Tony breathed, “Oh, kid.”</p><p class="indented">“I’m sorry.”</p><p class="indented">“No, <em>no</em>.” Tony freaked, “Don’t say that, please, none of this is your fault.”</p><p class="indented">“He’s right.” Pepper added, “Never blame yourself, honey.”</p><p class="indented">“I know.” Peter was distracted, from the conversation; his focus was stuck, on Morgan.</p><p class="indented">Tony inhaled a deep breath and blew it out slowly, “Hey, kid.” He nudged Peter’s shoulder, “It’s about time you two were introduced.”</p><p class="indented">“She’s—” Peter whipped his head around, “She’s—”</p><p class="indented">“Your sister.”</p><p class="indented">Peter’s mouth dropped open, “She—” He pointed to himself, “My sister?”</p><p class="indented">Pepper smiled, bleary-eyed, “Of course.” She looked to Tony as she let go of Peter’s hand and stepped aside, giving him space.</p><p class="indented">Tony carefully pushed against Peter’s shoulder, guiding him over.</p><p class="indented">Morgan was swinging, back and forth, in Rhodey’s arms, without a care in the world.</p><p class="indented">Rhodey stepped closer, “Hey, Pete.”</p><p class="indented">Peter mumbled back, “Hey.”</p><p class="indented">Morgan caught a glimpse of Peter and stopped, taking the time to stare at him. She giggled, threw out an arm, and mumbled something inaudible.</p><p class="indented">Rhodey chuckled, “I think she likes you.”</p><p class="indented">“I guess.” Peter laughed unsure, “Hi.” He held up his hand and Morgan grabbed his finger, pulling it towards her, “Wow.” He looked, to Tony and Pepper, “What’s her name?”</p><p class="indented">Pepper smiled, “Morgan.”</p><p class="indented">“That’s a cute name.” Peter turned back, “Hey, Morgan.”</p><p class="indented">Morgan blabbered, shaking her arms out in front of her.</p><p class="indented">“Oh, okay.” Rhodey transferred her over, into Peter’s arms.</p><p class="indented">“Oh—is this—” Peter instructively held her, protectively, “Am I doing this right?”</p><p class="indented">Pepper nodded, “You’re doing great, honey.”</p><p class="indented">“Is—” Peter twirled around, “Is this the first time she’s met me?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.” Tony frowned, “This is the first we’ve seen you since—”</p><p class="indented">“Oh.” Peter looked to the ground, “Strange.”</p><p class="indented">Rhodey folded his arms, “Why’s that strange?”</p><p class="indented">“It’s the first time, I’ve been here, and the first time you’ve seen me since.” Peter said, “Doesn’t usually happen like that, it's just different." </p><p class="indented">Morgan cooed loudly, cutting off their conversation.</p><p class="indented">“Sorry, Morguna.” Tony laughed, “Are we boring you?”</p><p class="indented">She tucked her face against Peter’s neck, hiding from the others.</p><p class="indented">“She really likes you, kid.” Tony said, with a smile, “Must get it from her dad.”</p><p class="indented">“She’s amazing.” Peter tapped her back, as he swayed, side to side, “I’m glad I get to see her—”</p><p class="indented">Pepper hugged an arm around Tony’s back, “Us too.” She looked up, at Peter’s grazed forehead, “I’m gonna get the first aid box.” She sprinted away, into the house.</p><p class="indented">Tony watched Peter as he paced around, holding his sister close, “You’re a natural.”</p><p class="indented">Rhodey chuckled, “Yeah.”</p><p class="indented">“Shit.” Tony dug his hands into his pockets, “We need to tell Happy.”</p><p class="indented">Peter’s face softened, “Happy—”</p><p class="indented">“Don’t worry, Tones.” Rhodey held up his phone, “I've got this.”</p><p class="indented">Tony nodded relieved, “Thank you.”</p><p class="indented">Rhodey paced away, with his cell pressed to his ear.</p><p class="indented">Tony turned his attention to Peter.</p><p class="indented">The kid’s eyes were full to the brim, with tears, he’d rocked aside to try and hide them.</p><p class="indented">Tony’s took a gentle approach, he lowered his voice to a whisper, “Kid.”</p><p class="indented">Peter looked back, his lower lip trembling, “I don’t wanna go back.”</p><p class="indented">
  <em>I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go, Mr. Stark, please.</em>
</p><p class="indented">Tony ignored the burning sensation in his lungs, “I know.”</p><p class="indented">Peter probably thought he was missing out, on the perfect fairy tale ending.</p><p class="indented">He had no idea, what cost it came at.</p><p class="indented">He didn’t know they’d lost.</p><p class="indented">“But I have to.” Peter blinked away his tears, with a shrug, “Don’t I?”</p><p class="indented">Tony answered reluctantly, “Yeah.”</p><p class="indented">“I like it here.” Peter admitted, “But it’s not where I belong.”</p><p class="indented">Tony avoided eye contact, for a second.</p><p class="indented">
  <em>It was. </em>
</p><p class="indented">Peter belonged. He always would.</p><p class="indented">He’d never be out of place, or the odd one out, not in Tony’s eyes.</p><p class="indented">“I—” Peter mindlessly kicked his foot, through the mud, “I feel like there’s something you’re not telling me.”</p><p class="indented">Tony wiped an arm over his face, “You weren’t the only one, Pete.”</p><p class="indented">“I got that.” Peter scraped his teeth over his lip, “Global decimation?” He swayed, “I knew what it meant but, I didn’t wanna think about it.”</p><p class="indented">Tony understood that, “We lost.”</p><p class="indented">“But you’re still here.” Trust Peter, always the optimist, “And with Morgan, too.” His mouth twitched, in a smile, as he looked at her.</p><p class="indented">Morgan was the only exception because the universe was broken, beyond repair.</p><p class="indented">Tony blurted, without thinking, “They’re gone, kid.”</p><p class="indented">Peter didn’t react, almost like he’d been expecting it.</p><p class="indented">His mouth moved, set in a determined straight line, “May?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.”</p><p class="indented">Peter couldn’t stop his shoulders from flinching.</p><p class="indented">Tony nibbled, at his nails, “And Ned.”</p><p class="indented">“Okay…” Peter twiddled a finger through Morgan’s hair.</p><p class="indented">Tony expected a sob, or perhaps a scream, but Peter simply stared at the ground.</p><p class="indented">Tears welled in his eyes, but there was not much else.</p><p class="indented">This wasn’t a movie.</p><p class="indented">A reaction to the death of a loved one isn’t always loud and cinematic. It can be quiet and undramatic. Sometimes, the latter is worse.</p><p class="indented">Peter was screwed over, so many times, that parts of him, were numb to it all.</p><p class="indented">He’d been hurt, again and again, to the point, he was silent.</p><p class="indented">Also, he’d never live a day without them, for he had fallen with them.</p><p class="indented">Tony sniffled, “I’m sorry, buddy—”</p><p class="indented">“It’s not your fault.” Peter shook his head, “They’re not dead, where I’m from, so—”</p><p class="indented">Morgan ducked her head, laying it against his shoulder.</p><p class="indented">“And MJ?” Peter squeaked, “Michelle—”</p><p class="indented">Tony breathed, “She’s gone too, kiddo.”</p><p class="indented">Peter sighed heavily, “Wow.”</p><p class="indented">Rhodey cautiously approached, “Happy’s on his way.” He told them, “He’s coming as fast as he can.”</p><p class="indented">Peter nodded, “Thank you.”</p><p class="indented">It went silent, after that.</p><p class="indented">It had been over a year, since Thanos. Tony had been waiting that long, to see Peter.</p><p class="indented">Peter was perfect with Morgan, and she was gentle with him. Almost like she had an understanding of what was going on inside his head.</p><p class="indented">Tony still felt empty, which made zero sense. <em>Maybe,</em> it was the impending doom, knowing it would never last.</p><p class="indented">Peter had to go home, eventually, back to his own time.</p><p class="indented">Pepper stepped back out, first aid kit in hand, “Come here, sweetie.”</p><p class="indented">Peter sat on the porch steps, Morgan perched on his lap, happily distracted by his hands. She kept lifting them up and pulling them back down, in her mind, it was the funniest thing she’d ever seen.</p><p class="indented">She managed to make Peter smile, which was something.</p><p class="indented">Pepper cleaned up his graze. It was pointless, to put a dressing on it because it would fall off when he drifted.</p><p class="indented">Pepper squeezed his arm, “All done.”</p><p class="indented">“Thank you.”</p><p class="indented">Morgan jabbered, squishing Peter’s hands.</p><p class="indented">Pepper bopped her nose, “You protecting your brother, missus?”</p><p class="indented">Morgan squealed, with a frantic nod.</p><p class="indented">“I’ll take that a ‘<em>yes</em>.’”</p><p class="indented">Peter hummed a laugh as he leaned down, to lightly rest his chin on Morgan’s head, she leaned back, content in his arms.</p><p class="indented">She didn’t know he was dead.</p><p class="indented">She had no idea, that she was playing catch-up, with a ghost.</p><p class="indented">A memory, of what once was.</p><p class="indented">Peter was real, Tony couldn’t deny that, but he was from a different time before everything went wrong.</p><p class="indented">Peter looked up at Pepper, “This is your house?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.” She tucked one of Peter’s loose curls behind his ear, “You’ve got a bedroom upstairs if you’d like to see.”</p><p class="indented">“I have a bedroom?”</p><p class="indented">“Of course.”</p><p class="indented">“Umm…” Peter’s face dropped, he wrapped an arm around Morgan’s front, gently holding her closer, “I’ll look another day.”</p><p class="indented">It was probably too much input, especially for a kid. He was meeting his sister, for the first time, and seeing a completely new world. It couldn’t be easy. He was taking it, one step at a time.</p><p class="indented">“You got it, sweetheart.”</p><p class="indented">Peter silently resigned, and moved around, rocking Morgan in his arms.</p><p class="indented">“Honey.” Pepper locked an arm behind Tony’s back, “Are you okay?”</p><p class="indented">“It’s just—” He shook his head, holding her hand, “I thought seeing him would make it easier.”</p><p class="indented">She nodded, in agreement, “It doesn’t.”</p><p class="indented">“Hey.” Rhodey walked over, with a softened expression, “Maybe, seeing him doesn’t fix everything.” He motioned to the kids, “But look at that.” He grinned, glassy-eyed, “Look, at what we get to see.”</p><p class="indented">Morgan was laughing, as she squeezed Peter’s cheeks between her hands.</p><p class="indented">“It is…” Pepper smiled, “Something else.”</p><p class="indented">Tony knew for a fact, that seeing Peter and Morgan together, was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.</p><p class="indented">“Um.” Peter squeaked, hurrying over to the trio, “Can somebody take her please?”</p><p class="indented">“Sure, honey.” Pepper quickly took Morgan, out of Peter’s arms, “Everything okay?”</p><p class="indented">He looked to Tony, “I’m going.”</p><p class="indented">“No...” Tony lunged forward, “Happy’s gonna be any—”</p><p class="indented">Peter cried, “I know but—”</p><p class="indented">The sound of a car, driving up the road, at full speed, cut him off.</p><p class="indented">Pepper sighed, “Oh, God.”</p><p class="indented">Peter grabbed Tony’s hand, trying to anchor himself.</p><p class="indented">Happy hit on the brakes and leaped out of the driver’s seat, “Pete!”</p><p class="indented">Peter leaned forward, “Happy—”</p><p class="indented">The grasp around Tony’s hand faded.</p><p class="indented">Tony flinched, as he heard the muted sound of Peter’s clothes hitting the ground.</p><p class="indented">Morgan erupted, into a fit of tears.</p><p class="indented">Happy closed his eyes, turning around on his heel, muttering a series expletives under his breath.</p><p class="indented">He missed Peter, by a<em> second</em>.</p><p class="indented">Tony turned his face away, at a loss for words.</p><p class="indented">The universe condemned Peter, from the moment he was born, it could have, at least, given him this.</p><p class="indented">No wonder, he was angry, when he got back. </p>
<hr/><p>The Lakehouse and the surrounding stretch of land was somewhat eerie since Peter’s visit.</p><p class="indented">Every rustle of leaves, or the creak of a floorboard, scared the crap out of them.</p><p class="indented">Tony didn’t believe in ghosts.</p><p class="indented">He believed in Peter Parker.</p><p class="indented">Somehow, those two had come to mean the same thing.</p><p class="indented">Tony convinced Pepper to go out, for an evening, with her cousin. Her first proper night out, in years.</p><p class="indented">It gave her a well-earned break, and Tony got time to put himself together.</p><p class="indented">With Morgan’s help, <em>of course</em>.</p><p class="indented">Whenever she was in his arms, Tony felt like he could conquer the universe. </p><p class="indented">He danced around her room, slowly bouncing her, “I’ll always love you and make you happy.” He sang, under his breath, “If you will only say the same, but if you leave me and love another.” He carefully laid her down, in her crib, “You’ll regret it all someday.”</p><p class="indented">She wiggled, sleepily.</p><p class="indented">“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.” He kept going, to make sure, “You make me happy when skies are grey…”</p><p class="indented">He backed out of the room and quietly closed the door.</p><p class="indented">He skipped back downstairs and froze, at the sight awaiting him.</p><p class="indented">“She’s one baby,” Tony muttered, under his breath, as he navigated through the mess to the kitchen, “I’m one man.” He jumped over a hurdle of blankets, “Pepper’s been gone for two hours.” He out-stretched his arms, “How did <em>we</em> manage this?”</p><p class="indented">He reached for the coffee pot.</p><p class="indented">He lifted his shoulder, in a shrug, “At least she’s asleep.”</p><p class="indented">The floorboards above his head creaked.</p><p class="indented">A sharp pain traveled up his spine.</p><p class="indented">He breathed slowly, placing the pot down with a shaking hand, “I’m losing it.”</p><p class="indented">Friday interrupted, <em>“No, Boss—”</em></p><p class="indented">She cut herself off, as the creaking got closer.</p><p class="indented">Tony’s attention shifted to the stairs.</p><p class="indented">Peter slowly emerged, dressed in his pajamas - he’d obviously been in his bedroom, and from his perspective, it likely wasn’t the first time.</p><p class="indented">“Oh.” Tony tried to remain calm, biting on his lip, he couldn’t freak out, every time, “Hey, sleepyhead.”</p><p class="indented">Peter rubbed his eyes, “Hey, Mr. Stark.” He got to the last step, “What year is it?”</p><p class="indented">“2020. ”</p><p class="indented">“Oh.” He yawned, “Is Morgan still a baby?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.”</p><p class="indented">He tiptoed through the mess, to the kitchen surface opposite Tony, “Cool.”</p><p class="indented">Tony raised an eyebrow, “You’ve seen her older?”</p><p class="indented">“Yep.” He nodded, “We were playing tag yesterday.”</p><p class="indented">Tony hummed a laugh, “That sounds fun.”</p><p class="indented">Peter widened his eyes, in a desperate attempt to remain awake, “She’s very fast.”</p><p class="indented">“Can’t wait.”</p><p class="indented">“And sassy.”</p><p class="indented">Tony rolled his eyes, “Oh, really.”</p><p class="indented">Peter got up onto a stool and leaned his head in his hand.</p><p class="indented">“Tired, kid?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah. I was—” He slurred, “-Falling asleep, on the couch with May, and then I was here.”</p><p class="indented">“Sorry about that.”</p><p class="indented">“It’s okay.” Peter looked around, “Where’s Pepper?”</p><p class="indented">“Out with her cousins.”</p><p class="indented">“That’s nice.” He smiled, “Is Morgs asleep?”</p><p class="indented"><em>Morgs. </em>They sounded close.</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.”</p><p class="indented">Peter darted his eyes around, “This place is a mess.”</p><p class="indented">Tony folded his arms, “Thanks.”</p><p class="indented">“Good try, though.”</p><p class="indented">“Can’t believe you’re making fun of this.” Tony barked a laugh, “It doesn’t even hold a candle to your bedrooms.”</p><p class="indented">“I’m busy.”</p><p class="indented">“Oh, yes.” He mocked, “Grand Theft Bicycles?”</p><p class="indented">“Plenty.”</p><p class="indented">“I’ve never asked before.” Tony leaned forward, “Do you ever drift when you’re asleep?”</p><p class="indented">“Sometimes, but I wake myself up.” He shrugged, “You know when you’re falling asleep and suddenly it feels like you’re falling.”</p><p class="indented">“I am familiar with the hypnic jerk.”</p><p class="indented">“Nerd.” Peter teased, “It’s like that, but worse.”</p><p class="indented">“I see.” He prodded Peter’s chest, “It looks like you’re about to fall asleep on the kitchen surface.”</p><p class="indented">“I’m good.”</p><p class="indented">Tony motioned to the stairs, “Go to bed.”</p><p class="indented">“What?”</p><p class="indented">“You don’t know.” Tony pointed out, “You could be here for hours.”</p><p class="indented">“I’m fine…” He mumbled, “Let’s talk. ”</p><p class="indented">“Kid.” He cut off, “It’s okay.”</p><p class="indented">“Alright.” He jumped down and moved towards the stairs, he stopped, turning back on himself, “Mr. Stark?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah?”</p><p class="indented">Peter’s face softened, he clenched his fists by his sides, “You realize this isn’t forever, right?” He asked, “I drift, but not infinitely. There’s a cut-off point when this will stop.”</p><p class="indented">“I know.”</p><p class="indented">“It’s not yet, but it will happen.” Peter stuttered, “I’m worried, you’re spending too much time waiting.”</p><p class="indented">Tony turned his face away, “Go to sleep, Pete.”</p><p class="indented">“Mr—”</p><p class="indented">“Please.” He pleaded, his throat shot.</p><p class="indented">“Okay.”</p><p class="indented">Peter skipped up the stairs, out of sight.</p><p class="indented">Tony wiped a hand over his face, and preoccupied himself, by cleaning up.</p><p class="indented"><em>Of course</em>, he knew the visits could never be infinite. They’d stop and he’d never know when.</p><p class="indented">The last time, wouldn’t be marked.</p><p class="indented">He’d keep waiting, and it would kill him.</p><p class="indented">He crept upstairs, to check on his kids.</p><p class="indented">He pushed Peter’s bedroom door open; the bed was made, untouched even.</p><p class="indented">He instinctively looked for a pile of clothes, but there wasn’t one.</p><p class="indented">He twirled on his heel.</p><p class="indented">Morgan’s door was open ajar.</p><p class="indented">He gently nudged it.</p><p class="indented">Peter was curled up, on the floor, beside Morgan’s crib, fast asleep with his head tucked up against a bean bag.</p><p class="indented">Tony faltered, trying to hold himself together.</p><p class="indented">He moved in, grabbed a blanket off the chest of draws, and draped it over Peter.</p><p class="indented">He leaned down, pressing a kiss against his forehead. “Sweet dreams, kiddo.”</p><p class="indented">He left, pulling the door to a close, he stumbled over and leaned his back against the wall.</p><p class="indented">The kid would be gone by morning like he was never there.</p><p class="indented">It didn’t get harder than that.</p>
<hr/><p class="indented">
  <em>You’ll never know dear, how much I love you,</em>
</p><p class="indented">
  <em>Please don’t take my sunshine away. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dance With These Beautiful Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter's visits become the new 'normal,' and Tony, finally starts to come to terms, with it all, but then life takes a drastic turn when he learns about the truth about his future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter became a frequent visitor, of the Lakehouse. It only took a month for him to become Morgan’s favorite person, but that was a given. He appeared, sometimes twice a week, and Tony loved that.</p><p class="indented">They’d fallen into a pattern, of getting used to having him, back in their lives. He was never in the right order, but they knew that was a possibility.</p><p class="indented">The moments were precious. Pepper took pictures, every time, because one day, the visits wouldn’t be as frequent, and Morgan needed to know, that her brother loved her, with everything he had.</p><p class="indented">Although seeing him, didn’t fix everything. He drifted, every time, and Tony was reminded, that no matter how many times, they saw him, Peter would never age, and technically, he wasn't making any new memories.</p><p class="indented">The Peter that died, on Titan, lived all of this, before that day. He didn’t get a happy ending. He didn’t get a happy <em>anything</em>, splintered through time, being tormented by a snapshot of what life could have been.</p><p class="indented">The worst part of it all was Happy.</p><p class="indented">Peter had appeared, eleven times, in total, and Happy missed him, every single time.</p><p class="indented">It was unfair, in so many different ways.</p><p class="indented">They exhausted every strategy, but Happy told them to stop. It was painful, not being able to get there in time. It was better, to take it slowly. In Happy’s eyes, he’d get to see Peter, when the time was right.</p><p class="indented">Happy used to be, closed off, with people. He wasn’t particularly tactile. Then Peter stumbled into their lives, and Happy tried not to care. He pretended that Peter was nothing more than a nuisance. He couldn’t keep up that facade for long, and he shifted. Tony knew Happy was a softy at heart, but it was proved, by Peter and Morgan. Happy spoke to them, gently, and with a smile. Peter did something Tony struggled to do, tear down Happy Hogan’s walls. Which is why Tony damned the universe and its inability to let them see one another.</p><p class="indented">Tony decided, to invite Happy, to stay over at the lakehouse, for a week. It was risky because Peter could appear, at Happy’s apartment – <em>Tony and Pepper’s old place</em> - but they considered the odds. It was worth a try.</p><p class="indented">Tony sprung upright, in bed, “Ugh.” He leaned his head, in his palm and blinked, to adjust to the lack of light.</p><p class="indented">Pepper was fast asleep, beside him, with her arm folded around his front.</p><p class="indented">The clock beside him read midnight.</p><p class="indented">“Oh, shit.” Tony carefully moved Pepper’s arm and hopped out of the bedroom as quietly as possible, "Damn-" </p><p class="indented">That night, Morgan was being fussy and refusing to go to sleep, so Happy took her. Tony promised that he’d be back down, after a quick power nap, but he’d been asleep for three hours.</p><p class="indented">He crept over to Morgan’s room, she wasn’t in her crib. He spun on his heel, pushing open the ajar guest room door, but they weren’t in there either.</p><p class="indented">Morgan’s excitable jabber echoed, up the stairs, but she sounded distant, almost like she was outside. </p><p class="indented">Happy’s voice traveled. It wasn’t the small slow voice that he used when he spoke to Morgan, but his tone was still gentle.</p><p class="indented">Tony hesitated, at the top of the stairs, because he knew that tone.</p><p class="indented">It was Happy’s ‘<em>Peter</em>’ voice.</p><p class="indented">“Please, please..” Tony pleaded, with the heavens, as he skipped down the stairs.</p><p class="indented">The front door propped open, the lanterns and fairy lights outside, were turned on.</p><p class="indented">Tony slowed his steps as he moved outside.</p><p class="indented">Happy was sitting on the porch swing, and next to him, was Peter.</p><p class="indented">Morgan was sitting on Peter’s lap, mesmerized by the cuff of his jacket.</p><p class="indented">Peter looked up, with a smile, “Hey, Mr. Stark.”</p><p class="indented">“Hey, kid,” Tony breathed, “Sorry, Hap. I told you—”</p><p class="indented">“It’s all right.” Happy motioned to Peter, “She lit up when he appeared.”</p><p class="indented">“Of course.” Tony reached down, to press a kiss against Morgan’s forehead, he planted a second in Peter’s curls, “How are you, kiddo?”</p><p class="indented">“Good.” Peter tied an arm around Morgan’s front, “Just tired.”</p><p class="indented">“Same.” Tony stepped back, "I feel like I’ve interrupted something?”</p><p class="indented">“No.” Peter leaned his chin on his sister’s head, “We were just talking.”</p><p class="indented">“Good.”</p><p class="indented">“Actually.” Peter hopped up, guiding Morgan into Tony’s arms, “It’s time to go.”</p><p class="indented">Tony squeezed his arm, “Happy trails, kid.”</p><p class="indented">Happy stood up, caught Peter’s low-hanging wrist, and pulled him into a bone-crushing side-hug, “See you soon, Pete.”</p><p class="indented">Peter leaned his head on Happy’s shoulder as he drifted, “See you.”</p><p class="indented">And just like that, he was gone.</p><p class="indented">Happy bent down, scooping up his clothes.</p><p class="indented">Tony combed a hand through Morgan’s hair, “How was that?”</p><p class="indented">“It was amazing,” Happy placed Peter’s clothes on the porch swing and buried his hands into his pockets, “Still—”</p><p class="indented">“What?”</p><p class="indented">“You must feel it too,” Happy shrugged, “We waited. We’ve all seen him, but now, we’re all gonna keep waiting for the next time.” He looked down, at his feet, “It helps, but it’s doesn’t.”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.”</p><p class="indented">Happy paced, “It’s like—”</p><p class="indented">“We’ll never say goodbye.”</p><p class="indented">Happy ducked his head, with a nod.</p><p class="indented">“I don’t know, Hap,” Tony sighed heavily, “There’s no guide, for losing someone, who keeps coming back.”</p><hr/><p>Four years, went by, in a flash, and Tony still found it difficult. He hadn’t figured out how to balance it all. Mourning the Peter, he knew and cherishing the Peter he saw.</p><p class="indented">Peter’s visits were all over the place. Sometimes they didn’t hear from him, for months, and then suddenly, he was popping up every other day. Tony remembered that Peter, back in 2017 was always tired, so his frequent visits made sense.</p><p class="indented">Tony was a stay-at-home dad, and he’d have it no other way.</p><p class="indented">Morgan was a spark, in the darkness, and she helped anchor him. Without her, he would probably go crazy. Tony was born to be a dad, as well as a superhero.</p><p class="indented">He walked outside, “Morguna.” He sang as he traveled down the porch steps.</p><p class="indented">Morgan was sitting on a blanket surrounded by her toys, “Hey Daddy.”</p><p class="indented">“Oh, this looks like fun.” He knelt beside her, “So, what do you want for lunch, Little Miss?”</p><p class="indented">Morgan threw her arms up, “Mac and Cheese!”</p><p class="indented">Tony slouched his shoulder, “You had that yesterday.”</p><p class="indented">She chirped, “And today!”</p><p class="indented">He tilted his head, to the side, “Isn’t that a bit boring?”</p><p class="indented">“Nope.”</p><p class="indented">“Ummm, how about—”</p><p class="indented">Morgan’s focus dwindled onto something behind him.</p><p class="indented">She was three, almost four, and she got very easily distracted.</p><p class="indented">Like her father.</p><p class="indented">She leaped up, with a grin, “Petey!”</p><p class="indented">Tony turned his head back.</p><p class="indented">Peter stepped out, from behind a nearby tree. His eyes widened when he noticed Morgan barrelling towards him. It was clear, whatever time he’d come from, he wasn’t accustomed to seeing Morgan so grown up.</p><p class="indented">“Petey!” She yelped, “Petey—”</p><p class="indented">He bent down, catching her in a single swoop, “Woah!” He bent back, “Wow.”</p><p class="indented">“I missed you!”</p><p class="indented">He smiled, “I missed you too.”</p><p class="indented">Tony walked over, “Hey, kiddo.”</p><p class="indented">“Hi, Mr. Stark.”</p><p class="indented">Tony kissed Peter’s forehead and gestured to the house, “We were just about to have lunch.”</p><p class="indented">Peter raised his eyebrows, “Oooh, what are we having?”</p><p class="indented">Tony looked to Morgan, expecting the same answer from before, “What do you want Petey?”</p><p class="indented">“Ummm…” Peter hummed, “What about pizza?”</p><p class="indented">“Yep!” Morgan sang, surprising the hell out of Tony, “Daddy, can we get pizza?!”</p><p class="indented">“Sure.” He muttered, “Anything beats Mac and Cheese.”</p><p class="indented">Morgan threw her head back, “Petey, I’ve got a swing now!”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah?”</p><p class="indented">“Daddy built it for me!” She exclaimed, “Do you wanna see?”</p><p class="indented">“Of course.”</p><p class="indented">She pointed, around the corner, “It’s that way!”</p><p class="indented">Peter sprinted away, swinging her around, “Let’s go.”</p><p class="indented">Tony ordered pizza, and luckily, Peter managed to stick around long enough to enjoy it with them.</p><p class="indented">After she’d finished her last bite, Morgan pulled on her brother’s arm and dragged him away, to play again. She was young, but she understood what Peter’s Chrono-Impairment was. She knew that every time he appeared, they didn’t have long to play.</p><p class="indented">Tony was finishing his last slice, sat on the porch, with his back leaned up against the door, when Morgan walked around the corner.</p><p class="indented">She was cuddling Peter’s hoodie in her arms, and her eyes were locked onto the ground, “Uh.” She sat next to her toys.</p><p class="indented">Tony wiped his hands and jumped up, “Did Peter drift, honey?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.” She mindlessly picked up her Spider-Man action figure, “We were having fun.”</p><p class="indented">“I know.” Tony sighed, sitting beside her, “I’m sorry.”</p><p class="indented">“I wish he didn’t have to drift.”</p><p class="indented">“Me too.”</p><p class="indented">“It hurts my head.” She pointed to her left temple, “Right here.”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah?”</p><p class="indented">She looked up at him, “Petey got dusted?”</p><p class="indented">Tony nodded, “Yeah, he did.”</p><p class="indented">“But he can time travel!” She yelled, “Like in stories.”</p><p class="indented">“He can.”</p><p class="indented">She deflated, “He’s gone, but he comes back.”</p><p class="indented">“It’s a bit like that, yeah.”</p><p class="indented">She rested a hand on his knee, “Do you miss him, Daddy?”</p><p class="indented">“All the time,” He said, truthfully, “Even when he’s here.”</p><p class="indented">She laughed, “That’s silly.”</p><p class="indented">“It is a little silly.”</p><hr/><p>Tony wasn’t easily shocked. Taking a time-traveling teenager under his wing set a new incredibly high bar for what he considered surprising. However, he was pleasantly surprised by one thing, that came hand-in-hand with Peter’s Chrono-Impairment, and that was the kid’s friendship with Natasha.</p><p class="indented">Peter and Natasha only met briefly, before he died, while fighting together in Berlin. They’d never been formally introduced. Not until Peter started drifting to the Headquarters.</p><p class="indented">Natasha would call Tony, whenever Peter arrived.</p><p class="indented">Sometimes, he made it.</p><p class="indented">Sometimes, he didn’t.</p><p class="indented">The first time Natasha saw Peter, he’d already met her, a couple of times.</p><p class="indented">Their friendship was chaotic, out of order, but somehow, it worked.</p><p class="indented">They connected, on many different levels.</p><p class="indented">Natasha was torn away from normal life and engineered to be a weapon. She’d fought, her entire life, to be better then they’d made her.</p><p class="indented">Peter didn’t choose to time travel and he didn’t ask to be bit by a radioactive spider.</p><p class="indented">The duo were superheroes because circumstances had forced them to be so.</p><p class="indented">Tony was happy, that they’d found one another. Natasha quickly became Peter’s ‘<em>Auntie Nat</em>,’ and she loved spending time with him, whenever he was around.</p><p class="indented">It was peculiar because Natasha never knew Peter when he was alive. She didn’t miss him, in the same way as everybody else, when he drifted.</p><p class="indented">Still, she understood that he’d never look older, and the visits would never be consistent.</p><p class="indented">There were times, where Peter appeared at the Headquarters and wanted to spend that time having a heart-to-heart with Natasha, instead of calling Tony over.</p><p class="indented">Tony didn’t take that to heart, he knew that Peter struggled to face him, on certain days, and it was far healthier for the kid to do what he needed. Tony was sure, by the way, that Natasha spoke about Peter, that they’d seen each other on more occasions than Tony was aware of.</p><p class="indented">It couldn’t be easy for Peter, to see the life he could have led.</p><p class="indented">Natasha worried about Peter, and she’d message Tony if something seemed amiss.</p><p class="indented">This was one of those days.</p><p class="indented">Peter appeared at the Headquarters and before Natasha could even start a conversation, he left, telling her that he was going to the monument park. She promptly messaged Tony, and he headed off, wanting to be there for the kid. Especially considering where he was heading.</p><p class="indented">The Monument Parks were in every state and every country. They were stone statues, lists of the people who died, at the hands of Thanos.</p><p class="indented">Tony found Peter, rather quickly.</p><p class="indented">The kid was hovering, alone, between two monuments. He didn’t look back, instead, he kicked the grass with his heel, “How did you know I was here?”</p><p class="indented">Tony buried his hands in his pockets, “Nat called me.”</p><p class="indented">“Oh.” Peter turned back, “I would have called—”</p><p class="indented">“I know.” Tony stepped closer, “I would have stayed back, but she was worried about you.”</p><p class="indented">“I get that.” Peter balanced his head on Tony’s shoulder, he eyeballed the monument, he traced his fingers across his and May’s names, that were next to each other, like they should be, “Strange.”</p><p class="indented">“Hm?”</p><p class="indented">“I’m dead.” Peter breathed, “It’s just weird.”</p><p class="indented">Tony tried to relax his voice, he didn’t want to freak out, that wasn’t what Peter needed, “It is.”</p><p class="indented">Peter swayed away, moving over to a plaque on their right, “Ned hates being called Edward.” He pointed, at Ned’s name, “It’s his grandpa’s name. They don’t get along. Growing up, Ned's mum used to call him Ed.” He laughed sadly, “When we first met at kindergarten I called him Ned, I couldn’t remember his name, and it—”</p><p class="indented">“Stuck?”</p><p class="indented">Peter nodded, “He says when he turns eighteen, he’s gonna have it changed.” His voice cracked, “He’s not being remembered properly, it’s not right.”</p><p class="indented">Tony rested a hand on his back, “I’m sorry.”</p><p class="indented">“It’s not your fault.” Peter scrunched his nose, “It’s just – I’m dead too.” He brushed his hand over Ned’s name, “I don’t lose them, but it feels like it.”</p><p class="indented">Tony looked to his feet.</p><p class="indented">“Have you been here…” Peter spun to face him, “…Without me?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.” He hung his head, “A few times.”</p><p class="indented">“Mr. Stark?”</p><p class="indented">“Hm?”</p><p class="indented">Peter pleaded, “Look at me.”</p><p class="indented">Tony darted his eyes up.</p><p class="indented">Peter’s shoulders slouched, “You’ve gotta stop.”</p><p class="indented">Tony raised an eyebrow, “Stop what?”</p><p class="indented">“Waiting.” Peter cried, “Seeing you, it’s amazing.” He turned his face away, “I love Morgan, and I’m so happy that I get to see her.” He motioned to Tony, “But I don’t want you to stand around, waiting. You can’t waste your life.”</p><p class="indented">“Kid—”</p><p class="indented">“Your Peter’s already dead.” He interrupted, holding his hands out to empathize his point, “You gotta accept that. I know what you’re doing. I did it with Ben and my parents. It’s not fun.” His breathing quickened, “You think, seeing me, will make everything better, but every time, it only hurts more.”</p><p class="indented">Tony covered his mouth, with the back of his shaking hand, “I’m not ready.” He admitted, with a cry.</p><p class="indented">“You’ll see me again, okay?” Peter smiled, “Every now and then, I’ll drift to you.” His face crumbled, he scraped his teeth along his lower lip, “Sometimes, you’ll see me, but most of the time, you won’t.”</p><p class="indented">Tony nodded, “Okay—”</p><p class="indented">Peter lunged forward, pulling Tony into a hug. He instinctively ducked his head under Tony’s chin and folded his arms around him.</p><p class="indented">Tony tangled his hands in his hair, he darted his eyes around, making sure nobody was around, as Peter drifted away.</p><hr/><p>Tony returned home, after a slow drive back. Peter was right, <em>obviously</em>. Everybody had been saying it, since the very beginning. Tony needed to accept that Peter was dead, but like a ghost, he’d sometimes appear. He thought he understood that, but truthfully he was still pretending that Peter was <em>okay.</em></p><p class="indented">It had been almost five years, since Thanos, and Tony wasn’t sure if he was ready, to let go of Peter.</p><p class="indented">He rubbed the cuff of his jacket over his face, trying to conceal his red-rimmed puffy eyes. H</p><p class="indented">e didn’t want to worry Pepper or Morgan.</p><p class="indented">“Honey, I’m home.” He sang as he skipped inside the house, closing the door behind him.</p><p class="indented">Pepper was pacing around the lounge, muttering under her breath, with her chin bowed to her chest.</p><p class="indented">“Pep?” Tony raised his head, “You okay?”</p><p class="indented">Pepper looked up, nibbling at her nails, “Peter’s here.”</p><p class="indented">“He is?” Tony frowned, he gestured back, “I was just at the memorial ground with him.”</p><p class="indented">Pepper stopped, creasing her forehead, “Has he ever drifted to the same day before?”</p><p class="indented">“I’m not sure.” He gave a shrug, “I guess it’s not improbable.” He took off his jacket, “Where is he?”</p><p class="indented">She motioned upstairs, “Asleep.” She laughed, “I think he was half asleep when he appeared.”</p><p class="indented">“Ah.”</p><p class="indented">“He says he was in bed, so I told him he could crash until it’s time.”</p><p class="indented">“Good.” He kissed her cheek, “I’ll check on him.”</p><p class="indented">Tony jogged up the stairs and hovered outside Peter’s bedroom. When they moved into the lakehouse, Tony cleared a room for Peter, and it was decorated, with him in mind.</p><p class="indented">He’d only used it, a handful of times.</p><p class="indented">Tony carefully pushed the door open and peered inside.</p><p class="indented">Peter was curled up, in the center of the bed, hugging a pillow close to his chest.</p><p class="indented">Tony sucked in a sharp breath. He reached out, grabbed the handle, and closed it, slowly. He leaned against the wall, cupped a hand over his mouth, to conceal a sob.</p><p class="indented">Pepper walked up, worry blatant in her voice, “Honey?”</p><p class="indented">“He’s dead, Pep.” Tony dropped his hand, “My Peter, he’s never coming back.” He stumbled over to her, “All these moments, they don’t stop that.” He wheezed, struggling to breathe, “He’s gone. He died, and he—<em>he </em>was terrified.”</p><p class="indented">Pepper reached out, grabbing Tony’s hands.</p><p class="indented">“He begged me to save him, and I couldn’t—” He’d never told anyone this before, they knew Peter died, but not the circumstances, “And he died—” He squeezed Pepper’s hands, “He died in my arms, and <em>I don’t</em>—I don’t know what to do.”</p><p class="indented">“I know.” Pepper pulled him into his hug, “I know, honey.” She rubbed her hands down his back, “I’m sorry.”</p><hr/><p>Tony realized, after a few weeks, that Peter telling him to let go and grieve, was a kindness because Peter’s visits stopped. He’d been a frequent visitor, for so long, that it wasn’t a surprise that he’d disappeared for a while.</p><p class="indented">Four months passed, and Tony was finally getting professional help, with everything he was feeling.</p><p class="indented">Morgan suffered, more than anyone. She kind of understood Peter’s powers, but she wanted him around, all the time. There were moments, she’d scream and cry, wanting nothing more than her big brother to scoop her up in his arms.</p><p class="indented">She was a reserved kid. She could entertain herself, for hours, on end, but it was easy to see that she loved having a brother. Although, she didn’t want a brother who disappeared.</p><p class="indented">Tony skipped outside, holding a cup of juice for Morgan, “Hey, Little Miss.” He crouched beside her tent, “I got you some juice.”</p><p class="indented">Morgan emerged, but she seemed sad, “Thank you.” She took the cup, sat down in the entranceway, and sipped.</p><p class="indented">“Are you okay, baby?” He reached forward, combing a hand through her hair, “You look sad.”</p><p class="indented">She sighed defeated, “I saw Petey.”</p><p class="indented">Tony mindlessly started to dart his eyes around.</p><p class="indented">“He didn’t wanna play.”</p><p class="indented">“Umm…” Tony looked back at her, “He was here?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.” She pointed towards Gerald, their pet alpaca’s pen, “He walked over there.”</p><p class="indented">Tony stood up, straightening his back, “I’ll go and see if he’s alright.”</p><p class="indented">“Okay.”</p><p class="indented">Tony tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. He slowly trekked around the house, as soon as he was out of Morgan’s view, he broke into a sprint.</p><p class="indented">He skidded to a halt, digging his heels in the mud.</p><p class="indented">Peter was sitting, on the edge of the bank, tossing rocks into the lake.</p><p class="indented">Tony’s stomach plummeted to his feet.</p><p class="indented">This Peter was different, <em>too different.</em></p><p class="indented">He was older.</p><p class="indented">That couldn’t be right, but Tony could see it. Peter’s hair was longer, his curls stopped below his ears. He looked taller, even though he was sat down.</p><p class="indented">Tony shuddered, “Peter?”</p><p class="indented">Peter threw another stone into the lake, “Is Morgan okay?”</p><p class="indented">“She’s fine.” He struggled to form words, “Just worried about you.”</p><p class="indented">He hummed.</p><p class="indented">Tony rubbed his hands together uneasy, “You’re not my Peter, are you?”</p><p class="indented">“No.” Peter jumped up and turned, “Hey, Tony.”</p><p class="indented">
  <em>Peter’s face was –</em>
</p><p class="indented">Tony couldn’t explain the change.</p><p class="indented">The skin under Peter’s eyes was bruised, and his eyes themselves looked scarred. Like he’d seen the world end, on multiple occasions. Talking about scars, Peter had a faded one that snaked down his neck, from his chin and stopped underneath his left earlobe.</p><p class="indented">Peter didn’t scar easily. He healed. Something catastrophic must have happened to leave such a mark.</p><p class="indented">This Peter had seen a battle, or perhaps,<em> battles</em>, that Tony couldn’t even imagine.</p><p class="indented">“Jesus.” Tony balanced a hand under his chin, “You’re…you’re—”</p><p class="indented">“Alive.”</p><p class="indented">“Older.” Tony cried, “How, how—you can’t be-“</p><p class="indented">“Come on, you’re Tony Stark.” He spoke sharply, “If you can’t put two and two together, who can?”</p><p class="indented">“You’re from the future?" </p><p class="indented">Peter replied, with a hint of sarcasm, “Well done.”</p><p class="indented">“What happened?”</p><p class="indented">“You.”</p><p class="indented">Tony moved until they were standing meters apart, “What’s wrong?”</p><p class="indented">Peter held his head up high, “In three months, Rogers is gonna knock on your front door, and he’s going to ask for your help.” He rolled his eyes, “It will be the worst plan of action, you’ve ever heard, but you’re gonna agree to it because you’re desperate.”</p><p class="indented">“And, what?” Tony raised his eyebrows, “You’re here to stop me from making that decision.”</p><p class="indented">Peter replied, bluntly, “Yes.”</p><p class="indented">“What happened to you not wanting to change the future?”</p><p class="indented">“I don’t give a shit.” Peter spat, “If I’ve got these powers, why not use them?” He asked, “If you love me, in any way, you’ll turn him down, and keep living your life with Morgan, and Pepper, Happy, Rhodey. You keep doing what you’re doing now.”</p><p class="indented">Tony shook his head, “No.”</p><p class="indented">Peter gritted his teeth, “You can’t leave them.”</p><p class="indented">“What about you?”</p><p class="indented">“Tony—” Peter whined, “Please, just listen—”</p><p class="indented">“It worked, whatever this ridiculous plan is, it worked.” Tony pointed out, “You’re alive.”</p><p class="indented">Peter knocked his closed fist of a nearby tree, “That’s not the point!”</p><p class="indented">Tony slowly his breathing, “So, I die saving—”</p><p class="indented">“The world,” Peter stepped back, distancing himself. “Well, the universe.”</p><p class="indented">Dying didn’t scare Tony, he didn’t even flinch, “And it brings everyone back?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.”</p><p class="indented">“Okay.” He scanned Peter, “How old are you?”</p><p class="indented">“Twenty-three.”</p><p class="indented">“It’s been six years?” Tony muttered, “How long has—”</p><p class="indented">“I haven’t spoken to you, or a version of you, since you died.” He rubbed a hand over his face, “Well, that’s not right. The last time I spoke to you, was a week after you died. It was in the lab, and you were—”</p><p class="indented">“I remember that.”</p><p class="indented">
  <em>Chrono-impairment, it’s impossible. Nobody else, alive, has it. That we know of. What’s stopping me from changing things?</em>
</p><p class="indented">“That was the last time you spoke to me?”</p><p class="indented">“Yes.” Peter nodded, “I avoid you, whenever I drift.”</p><p class="indented">“Why now?”</p><p class="indented">“The future sucks.” Peter cried, with a whimper, “Things happened. I’m not who I used to be.” He clenched his fist by his side, “I’m angry, all the time. I take it out on bad guys. Sometimes, I even blame May or Happy. I stopped talking to Rhodey for a year, but that was my fault.”</p><p class="indented">Tony folded his arms as he listened. This was not the future that he wanted for his kid.</p><p class="indented">“I’ve realized…” Peter stuttered, “The person I was most mad at, is you.” He held out his hands, “I got so caught up missing you, but I do blame you. I blame you for being reckless with your life and not thinking about what it might do to us.”</p><p class="indented">“I have to do whatever it is-“</p><p class="indented">Peter backed off, “No, you don’t have to do anything. You don’t even know what you’re gonna do. It hasn’t happened to you yet!” He screamed, “You’re just theorizing, and that’s not okay! I don’t care about what happens to me. This world needs you, your family needs you. I’m begging you—”</p><p class="indented">“No.”</p><p class="indented">Peter yelled, “Tony!”</p><p class="indented">“Peter, stop!” Tony shouted, “Are you telling me that I can’t die to save you?”</p><p class="indented">“Yes.”</p><p class="indented">“Jesus, kid, do you realize how hypocritical that is!?” Tony shrieked, “If I don’t die, you stay dead. How is that fair? Why are the rules different for you?”</p><p class="indented">Peter shook his head, “It’s not the—”</p><p class="indented">“Oh, yes. It is definitely the same thing.” Tony interrupted, holding up a hand, “I don’t care if it’s cowardice or selfish for me to leave<strong> our</strong> family behind, because I will, to save you.” He prodded Peter’s chest, with his finger, “To save all of you. Whatever it is that I do in the future, I do it for you, your sister, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, May, Ned—” He smiled, “I’m not a hero, I’m just a man.”</p><p class="indented">Peter tilted his head to the side, “Mr. Stark…”</p><p class="indented">Tony cupped Peter’s cheek, “And right now, I am <em>your</em> dad. In every way besides the obvious.” He combed his fingers through Peter’s curls, “Kiddo, you taught me how to love again when the rug was pulled from under my feet.” He stifled a cry, “You can’t stand here and tell me to abandon you, not when I’m going to be given the chance to save you. That’s what parents do Peter, you got that? You and Morgan are my everything.”</p><p class="indented">Peter moved out of reach, “I watched you die.” He admitted, “For everyone else, that was it. You were gone.” He sobbed, “For me, I still see you, all the time. I hate my powers. They take me where I don’t wanna be. To Mum, Dad, Ben…and you. It’s not a gift—”</p><p class="indented">“Kid…”</p><p class="indented">“You’re right.” Peter shrugged, “I am a hypocrite, but now I’m here. If you don’t agree, then I lose you again, and I don’t wanna lose you again.” He shook his head frantically, “I can’t—I can’t do it.”</p><p class="indented">"You can..."</p><p class="indented">"If you say '<em>no,</em>' it will make a new timeline, that's all..." Peter explained, "I will still exist, in mine."</p><p class="indented">"And? Kid, you exist in multiple realities, we all do," He shrugged, "That's the multiverse, but there would be definitive repercussions, for bending and shaping time to fit your own agenda, right?"</p><p class="indented">Peter nodded, "You have no idea."</p><p class="indented">Tony shuddered, suddenly fearing the future and what he'd have to sacrifice, to get there, "Here," He grabbed Peter's hands, "I'm sorry." </p><p class="indented">Peter leaned back, “I hate this—”</p><p class="indented">Tony squeezed Peter’s hands, “Peter, the whole time travel thing, it’s torture for us too. We try and act like this is normal, but kid, you’re a ghost.” Tears welled in his eyes, “No parent should bury their kid, and I didn’t even get to do that. I know it’s not the answer you want, but I have to disagree. It’s…”</p><p class="indented">“It’s who you are.”</p><p class="indented">“You have to break the cycle,” Tony pressed their foreheads together and tightened his grip on Peter’s hands, “We’re going to get stuck, trying to save each other, over and over. You’re stronger than me, Pete. You can break it.”</p><p class="indented">“I’m not ready.”</p><p class="indented">Tony kissed his forehead, “You are.”</p><p class="indented">Peter rested his head against Tony’s shoulder, “...Goodbye.”</p><p class="indented">He drifted before Tony got the chance to say it back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>Keywords to remember: New Timeline</b>
</p><p>I am delving deep, into the multiverse, in the next couple of chapters, and time travel, my dear readers, does take a lot of research, I really hope it pays off.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Make Ripples, Not Tidal Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Despite what Peter told him, Tony goes along with the team’s plan, and creates the time tunnel, but nothing, is ever that simple.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything Peter told Tony came to pass, <em>obviously</em>. Tony had never expected any less. Peter was many things, and a liar wasn’t one of them.</p><p>Tony once thought he’d do anything that the kid asked him, but this was the first request he couldn’t go through with.</p><p class="indented">Tony couldn’t sit by because he knew that this plan worked, and his kid was saved. He did turn the initial plan down when he was first approached because it was ‘half-assed,’ and he had Peter’s voice in his ear.</p><p class="indented"><em>Still</em>, he prevailed and cracked the code for time travel.</p><p class="indented">
  <em>Holy Shit!</em>
</p><p class="indented">He tucked Morgan into bed, for what could very well be the last time. He didn’t act any different, she was young and didn’t need to worry.</p><p class="indented">
  <em>I love you three-thousand.</em>
</p><p class="indented">Pepper told him to go through with it, but he knew she would be opposed if she knew what was about to happen.</p><p class="indented">
  <em>But would you be able to rest?</em>
</p><p class="indented">Being back with the team, was <em>almost</em> normal.</p><p class="indented">Thor’s silence was new, it used to be hard to shut him up when he started talking, but now, they could hardly get a word out of him. Tony wanted nothing more than to help him out of his shell, but he had no time.</p><p class="indented">Clint was different, which was no shock; he’d gone down a path that none of them dared take or even think about.</p><p class="indented">Nebula, Rocket, and Scott fit in, quite easily. Despite not knowing the team at the start.</p><p class="indented">Rhodey hadn’t been part of the initial team, but he had no trouble. He was second-in-command since Natasha took over. It was no wonder the team ran better than before.</p><p class="indented">They were all sitting, around a table, tucking into their forth takeout of the week.</p><p class="indented">The time tunnel worked, the suits were almost complete, and they knew where the stones were. They were preparing, for the journey they were about to take.</p><p class="indented">Tony rocked his chair forward and darted his eyes around the table.</p><p class="indented">Nebula was slouched back in her chair, mindlessly poking her tub of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream with a spoon.</p><p class="indented">“Nebs…” He pointed over, “Are you gonna finish that?”</p><p class="indented">She replied, cold, “No.”</p><p class="indented">Tony eyeballed it, “Umm...”</p><p class="indented">She handed it over, “Here.”</p><p class="indented">“Thanks.” He sang, taking it off her, “You’re the best.”</p><p class="indented">Rhodey was sitting next to Tony, scrolling through his phone, “Ha.” </p><p class="indented">Tony spoke, with a mouthful of ice cream, “Something funny, honeybear?”</p><p class="indented">“No.” Rhodey clicked off the internet, and Tony caught a quick glimpse of his background picture.</p><p class="indented">It was a selfie, of Rhodey, Tony, and Peter, at one of the <em>Stark Industries</em> Events.</p><p class="indented">Tony grinned, motioning to it, “I love that picture.”</p><p class="indented">Rhodey chuckled, “It was a good night.”</p><p class="indented">Tony’s eyebrows knitted together, in a frown, “Um, Peter ate triple his weight in sugar and threw up all night,” He held his hands out, “Peter did that – You know, the kid with super-metabolism?”</p><p class="indented">Rhodey gave a shrug, “Kids shouldn’t be allowed near sugar.”</p><p class="indented">“Ever tried to stop him?”</p><p class="indented">“Ha.”</p><p class="indented">Steve cleared his throat to gain their attention, “Peter was Spider-Man, right?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.” Tony nodded, “A real hero of the people.”</p><p class="indented">“I saw what he did in Washington.” Clint brushed his hands clean, “Impressive stuff.”</p><p class="indented">Tony smiled, with a shrug, “That’s <em>my</em> kid.”</p><p class="indented">The room shifted in their seats.</p><p class="indented">Steve softened his voice, “Do you regret bringing him to Berlin?”</p><p class="indented">“I do.” Tony answered truthfully, “All the time.” He placed the tub of ice cream down, “Still, that kid is one of the greatest things that ever happened to me, and I gotta say, he did manage to hold his own against all of you.”</p><p class="indented">Steve hid a goofy grin behind his hand, “Definitely.”</p><p class="indented">Clint perked up, “Was he yours?”</p><p class="indented">Natasha kicked him in the shin.</p><p class="indented">Rhodey looked away, concealing a laugh.</p><p class="indented">“What?” Clint whined, “I’m just…he looked like you, that’s all.”</p><p class="indented">Tony raised an eyebrow, “You think so?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.”</p><p class="indented">“Interesting.” Tony leaned forward, “But we’re not related.” He paused, “He’s still my kid though.”</p><p class="indented">Natasha leaned her head in her hand, “He changed you.”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.” Rhodey nodded along, “You’re less of a dick.”</p><p class="indented">Tony jokingly slapped Rhodey’s arm with the back of his hand.</p><p class="indented">Rhodey rolled his chair away, “I miss Pete, he brings out the best in people.”</p><p class="indented">Steve stood up, picking up the dirty plates, “I can’t wait to meet him.”</p>
<hr/><p>Tony disappeared to the toilet, while Steve was cleaning up.</p><p>He stopped and looked inside Peter’s room, making sure everything was intact.</p><p>He ended up hovering in the doorframe, for a short while, waiting for a miracle or something, but nothing came.</p><p class="indented">He started a slow walk back to the main communal area, Rhodey jogged around a corner, “Where’ve you been?”</p><p class="indented">“Nowhere.”</p><p class="indented">Rhodey rolled his eyes, “Likely story.”</p><p class="indented">Tony didn’t have time to answer.</p><p class="indented">A muffled clatter came from the training room, followed by Clint’s high-pitched squeal, “Holy <em>fucking </em>shit!”</p><p class="indented">It took a lot to shake an Avenger.</p><p class="indented">Tony and Rhodey sprinted inside, fast on their feet.</p><p class="indented">Tony slowed down when he realized what was going on.</p><p class="indented">Peter was there. <em>Thankfully</em>, he'd already changed - he was in a pair of black jeans, and his baggy worn-out <em>Hufflepuff</em> shirt. </p><p class="indented">The poor kid was standing, with his hands held up in front of him, in a form of surrender.</p><p class="indented">Tony’s ‘<em>dad brain’</em> started screaming, alerting him to how fucked up this was.</p><p class="indented">Clint was stood, at the front, holding up his katana, in battle formation.</p><p class="indented">
  <em>Sword. </em>
</p><p class="indented">
  <em>Peter. </em>
</p><p class="indented">He was getting ready to fight Peter.</p><p class="indented">Steve, Nebula, Bruce, Scott, Thor, and Rocket were dotted around, all staring with wide eyes. Even Nebula looked confused.</p><p class="indented">“Hey, hey—” Rhodey screamed as he charged ahead, “Hey!” He grabbed Clint’s shoulder, dragging him back.</p><p class="indented">Tony’s senses caught up with him, “Barton, stand down now!”</p><p class="indented">Natasha edged over, holding out her hand.</p><p class="indented">Slowly and unsurely, Peter grabbed it.</p><p class="indented">Tony turned “You good, kid?”</p><p class="indented">Peter nodded.</p><p class="indented">“What the <em>hell</em> is going on?” Clint yelped, lowering his katana, “Stark, you should be terrified, your dead prodigy is like—”</p><p class="indented">“I know.” Tony slowed his breathing, “It happens.”</p><p class="indented">
  <em>“It happens?!”</em>
</p><p class="indented">Tony looked to Rhodey and Natasha, “Rhodey, Nat, can you—”</p><p class="indented">Rhodey bobbed his head, “We’ve got this.”</p><p class="indented">“Thanks.” Tony locked his fingers with Peter’s and guided him aside, “Let’s go, kid.”</p><p class="indented">Peter didn’t speak until they left the room, “That’s—” He erupted, “<em>You’re</em>—That’s the Avengers!?”</p><p class="indented">“I know.”</p><p class="indented">“I’ve only ever seen you with them, in the—” He gestured back, “—Past.”</p><p class="indented">“I can’t—” Tony stopped, “You saw us in the past? When?”</p><p class="indented">“New York.”</p><p class="indented">“New York?” Tony held a hand over his chest, ignoring his thumping heart, “As in New York, <em>New York</em>. The Battle?”</p><p class="indented">“I helped the Hulk!”</p><p class="indented">Tony frowned.</p><p class="indented">Peter shrugged, “Just saying.”</p><p class="indented">“Okay, I’ll worry about this later. .” He laid a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “When are you from?”</p><p class="indented">“January 2018.”</p><p class="indented">Tony thought back, “Cool.”</p><p class="indented">“What about you?”</p><p class="indented">“It’s 2023.” He smiled, “September.”</p><p class="indented">“Wow.” Peter pointed into the room, “Are you like back together?”</p><p class="indented">“I guess.” Tony’s mouth twitched into a smile, “We reformed the band.”</p><p class="indented">“I’m glad.” He swayed back onto his heels, “Bruce Banner is —”</p><p class="indented">“That’s Professor Hulk.”</p><p class="indented">Peter’s face contorted, outwardly cringing, “And a raccoon—”</p><p class="indented">“Don’t get me started.”</p><p class="indented">“And they don’t know about me?”</p><p class="indented">“Peter Parker, <em>yes.</em> Spider-Man, <em>yes</em>.” Tony leaned his head around, “Chrono-Impairment? They do now...”</p><p class="indented">“Do you think…” Peter looked to the floor, “They’d wanna meet me?”</p><p class="indented">Tony reached out, cupping Peter’s cheek, “Of course they do—” He stepped back, “Come on.” He pulled on his wrist, guiding him back in.</p><p class="indented">The room was silent, the team were standing around, utterly bemused.</p><p class="indented">Natasha strode over, “I’d give them a minute.”</p><p class="indented">Tony nodded, “Gotcha.”</p><p class="indented">Natasha pulled Peter into a hug, “Hey Spiderling.”</p><p class="indented">Peter squeezed his arms around her, “Hey Nat.”</p><p class="indented">Steve shook it off, straightened his back, and walked over, “Peter.” He held his hand out, “I’ve heard great things about you.”</p><p class="indented">“Thanks.” Peter was a little off with him, but he shook his offered hand, “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p class="indented">Tony stepped ahead, “The rest won’t budge, but you know most of them.” He moved his finger along the line, “Bruce Banner, Clint Barton. Thor.” He waved his hand, “That’s Scott Lang. You know, the guy you took down at the airport—”</p><p class="indented">Scott waved, “Ant-Man.”</p><p class="indented">Peter chuckled, with an awkward wave, “Oh, yeah.”</p><p class="indented">“And this is Nebula, she’s from space.”</p><p class="indented">Peter’s eyes widened, “Wow.”</p><p class="indented">“You’ll meet her one day,” Tony looked down, “And this is Rocket.”</p><p class="indented">Rocket nodded his head, “Alright?”</p><p class="indented">“Alright…” Peter darted his eyes around the room, “Hi.”</p><p class="indented">A chorus of quiet <em>hello’s</em> followed.</p><p class="indented">Rhodey skipped over, “Now, can I get a hug—”</p><p class="indented">“Rhodey—” Peter shuffled over, pulling Rhodey into his arms.</p><p class="indented">“Finally,” Rhodey rocked, side to side, before stepping back, “How are you doing, Pete?”</p><p class="indented">“Good, I’m actually staying with you, where I’m from—”</p><p class="indented">“I remember.” Rhodey patted the kid’s arm, “Your households double-booked.”</p><p class="indented">Tony hummed, “It was more like a planned vacation.”</p><p class="indented">Peter nudged his shin, with his foot.</p><p class="indented">“Heyyy...” Tony whined, “I’m joking—” He stopped, catching a glimpse of Bruce, “Jolly Green, you got something to say?" </p><p class="indented">“It’s nothing.”</p><p class="indented">Peter stepped forward, “You can ask me anything, Dr. Banner.”</p><p class="indented">Bruce blurted, “You don’t make any sense.”</p><p class="indented">Rhodey raised an eyebrow, “That’s more of a statement than a question.”</p><p class="indented">“I know, sorry.” Bruce carried on, “Time Travel—”</p><p class="indented">He caught Tony’s eyes.</p><p class="indented">Tony knew, for a fact, that this version of Peter had no idea about the future, and he wanted to keep it that way, so, he shook his head.</p><p class="indented">Bruce understood, “Time travel <em>is</em> a concept, that not even the cleverest minds can understand. It’s hypothetical. But you’re not.” He pointed to Peter, “You’re a human being, and there’s something wrong with you’re genetic code. A mistake in your biology allows you to drift through time. That changes how we look at the very concept-”</p><p class="indented">“I know.” Peter shrugged, with a laugh, “It really ruins the fun of movies. I guess it’s bigger than any of us. Outside of science, maybe. There’s more than one answer. Like Thor—”</p><p class="indented">Thor looked up.</p><p class="indented">“You’re—” Peter’s cheeks lost all color, “You’re a God. What you see as magic, we view as science.”</p><p class="indented">Thor nodded, “Magic’s just science you don’t understand yet.”</p><p class="indented">“Exactly.”</p><p class="indented">Bruce squeaked, “Fascinating.”</p><p class="indented">Clint muttered, “Yeah.”</p><p class="indented">Peter’s smile dropped, he fiddled with his fingers, “I’m off.” He turned, nudging Tony’s shoulder, “See you.”</p><p class="indented">He bent down to kiss Peter’s curls. “See you, kid.”</p><p class="indented">Everybody in the room flinched, at the sight of Peter, fading away.</p><p class="indented">Tony got down and gathered Peter’s clothes.</p><p class="indented">Scott broke the tension, in his usual style, “He was nice.”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.” Tony placed the pile down, “He’s the best.”</p><p class="indented">Clint shook his head, “I don’t get it.”</p><p class="indented">Tony turned to him, “Barton?”</p><p class="indented">“You turned them down.” He pointed to Steve and Natasha, “You said you weren’t going to do this.”</p><p class="indented">“I did.”</p><p class="indented">Clint’s tone was almost argumentative, “You said time travel was dangerous and couldn’t be meddled with.”</p><p class="indented">Tony crossed his arms, “I looked and found a way, to keep us safe.”</p><p class="indented">“I know, I know you changed your mind, but that kid, randomly travels through time and everything’s fine.” Clint rambled, “If you knew time travel was a possibility, from the start, why didn’t you try it five years ago?”</p><p class="indented">Tony took a moment to think, of the best analogy, and then he remembered a quote from an episode of <em>Doctor Who,</em> “Because Peter isn’t a tidal wave.”</p><p class="indented">“What?”</p><p class="indented">“He moves through time, carefully. Making the smallest ripples whenever he goes. He never changes anything unless he knows he has to, to guarantee the life we all live.” Tony explained, “I don’t understand his powers. I don’t understand <em>him</em> and trust me, I’ve tried.”</p><p class="indented">He let his hands fall by his side, he fumbled with the side of his jacket.</p><p class="indented">“He has been doing this since he was seven. Way before I knew him.” He sighed heavily, “His family have done this for centuries and they’re <em>gentle</em>, with time.”</p><p class="indented">He buried his hands in his pockets and let out a slow breath.</p><p class="indented">“We’re not.” He carried on, “We’re a tidal wave, waiting to happen. We’re going back, to change history. You all get that, right? It might not impact us, but it’s gonna impact something along the line. We’re creating a mess, to fix another.”</p><p class="indented">“Okay.” Clint breathed, “Why did you change your mind?”</p><p class="indented">“Peter.”</p><p class="indented">“Alright.” Clint continued, dragging it on, “So, you’re fighting, for him, <em>yeah</em>?”</p><p class="indented">Tony nodded.</p><p class="indented">“But he was right there!”</p><p class="indented">Tony closed his eyes, “It’s not the same, Barton.” He said, trying to pace himself, and keep his voice steady, “I said no to this because I am scared. Time Travel terrifies me.” Tears welled in his eyes, “That kid died in my arms. He heals quickly, so he—” He stumbled, over words, “He felt it.”</p><p class="indented">Everybody shifted, uncomfortably; Rhodey had to look away.</p><p class="indented">“Every second of it, and he begged me to save him, but I couldn’t.” Tony pulled the collar of his jacket, struggling to breathe through his words. “You think it helps when he appears, and I get to spend time with him. It doesn’t. It hurts like hell.” He cried, “Morgan has only ever known him, like this.” He gestured over, “Same with Nat.”</p><p class="indented">She looked up at with him, with teary eyes.</p><p class="indented">“It’s not right.” Tony’s lower lip trembled, “He knew he was going to die before he did. Can you imagine that? He’s <em>gone</em>, and he doesn’t even get to do that with dignity—He’ll never rest.” He clenched his fists, in his pockets, “How do you mourn someone who keeps coming back? You wanna tell me?”</p><p class="indented">Clint turned, sheepish, “I don’t know.”</p><p class="indented">Steve held up his head, “Tony—”</p><p class="indented">Tony snapped, “What?”</p><p class="indented">“Sorry, but Peter can travel back in time too?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah, why?”</p><p class="indented">“You wouldn’t have agreed to this if you didn’t consider everything.” Steve said cautiously, “So, you’ve seen him from the future after this is all over?”</p><p class="indented">“Yes.”</p><p class="indented">Rhodey twirled around, “You have?”</p><p class="indented">“Once.” Tony pointed out, “I think—He kept his distance...”</p><p class="indented">Scott beamed, “This works, then?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.” Tony nodded, “This works.”</p>
<hr/><p>Tony was suited up. The fear and anxiety pressed against his chest was overwhelming. He was about to time travel willingly, something Peter never had control over. This would be the only experience that came narrowly close to what his kid went through, and it would still never be enough.</p><p class="indented">He slowly walked to meet the team, but he stopped, outside Natasha’s bedroom doors, he could hear movement from within, he knocked, “Nat, we’re up.”</p><p class="indented"> She called back, with a quiet voice, “I’m coming!”</p><p class="indented">She came out, with pale cheeks and red-rimmed eyes.</p><p class="indented">“You good?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah—” She shrugged, “I’m just—”</p><p class="indented">“We haven’t seen you all morning.”</p><p class="indented">“I know, I was—” She tugged him into a hug.</p><p class="indented">“Oh.” He patted her back, he stepped away, looking her in the eye, “Peter was here, wasn’t he?”</p><p class="indented">She nodded, “He’s gone now, but he was—”</p><p class="indented">“From the future?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.” She looked him in the eye, “Tony—”</p><p class="indented">“Don’t tell the others,” He pleaded, “Rhodey—”</p><p class="indented">“Rhodey would lock you up and throw away the key,” She shook her head, bowing her chin to her chest, “He'd do the same with me.”</p><p class="indented">Tony shuddered, “What—” Up until this moment, he’d been completely content with the future and his own demise, “—<em>No</em>.”</p><p class="indented">She grabbed his hands, “Yeah.”</p><p class="indented">“Nat—”</p><p class="indented">She kept going, “I could see it, in his face, and he—” She swallowed the lump, in her throat, “He told me.”</p><p class="indented">“You—” Tears filled his eyes, “Not you.” He squeezed her hands, “Please, Nat, run—”</p><p class="indented">“I can’t be a tidal wave, Tony.”</p><p class="indented">“You can, we change this.” He stuttered, “Don’t tell me that you’re destined to die for this.”</p><p class="indented">“What about you?” She interrupted, “Don’t be a hypocrite now, Tony, it doesn’t suit you.”</p><p class="indented">“But—”</p><p class="indented">“The rules aren’t different for you.” She lifted his hands, “I’ll be with Clint, and he’s one of my best friends.” She smiled, despite everything, “I won’t—be scared.”</p><p class="indented">“Me neither.” He lied.</p><p class="indented">She bowed her head, studying their hands, “Tony—”</p><p class="indented">“Hm?”</p><p class="indented">She pulled her hands to no prevail, “You have to let me go—”</p><p class="indented">Tony tightened his grip, “I don’t wanna—”</p><p class="indented">She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead, “It’s okay.”</p><p class="indented">Tony held his breath, plucked her off her feet, and held her close, for the last time.</p>
<hr/><p>The plan worked like he knew it would. <em>Yeah</em>, it was slightly rocky along the way, and Tony saw Howard, which was unprecedented. He wished that Peter had mentioned that when they met, but he couldn’t blame the kid.</p><p class="indented">The worst part was, despite Howard being dead for more than half of Tony’s life, he still couldn’t help the fact that his brain was hotwired. Tony didn’t improve of his father’s parenting, he wanted to scream and shout until his throat ran dry but when it came to it, he froze. Howard had no idea who he was, but Tony felt like he needed to <em>impress</em> him.</p><p class="indented">Which, he realized, was more damaging than anything.</p><p class="indented">He wanted to live long enough, to reassure Morgan and Peter, that he never wanted them to feel like that around him. He wanted to hear their concerns and their sides of an argument. He wanted them to prove him wrong, over something, and never fear the consequences of his response. He’d never have that.</p><p class="indented">The whole ordeal with Howard, almost made Tony <em>forget</em>, but then he got home.</p><p class="indented">Natasha was dead, and knowing, beforehand, didn’t make it any easier.</p><p class="indented">She gave her life for the soul stone, and she was never coming back.</p><p class="indented">They kept pushing on because, at the end of the day, it was what they vowed to do.</p><p class="indented">The moment they made it back, they entered the jaws of hell.</p><p class="indented">None of them could have predicted the storm that followed.</p><p class="indented">Bruce used the gauntlet to bring their lost loved ones back.</p><p class="indented">Then, Thanos bombed the Headquarters.</p><p class="indented">Somehow, Tony made it out of that alive.</p><p class="indented">He walked, with Steve and Thor, to face Thanos. They didn’t know how he figured their plan out, but he had, and that was <em>that.</em></p><p class="indented">Tony was knocked unconscious, but only momentarily. He was fighting side-by-side, with a Norse God and a Supersoldier, so he wasn’t doing that bad.</p><p class="indented">He couldn’t recall being thrown across the battlefield, but that was where he woke up. He retracted his helmet and leaned his head against the dirt, he let go of a pained gasp, while his brain caught up with the sounds surrounding him.</p><p class="indented">He used all his strength to lay on his side.</p><p class="indented">Steve was standing, wielding Mjölnir <em>–</em> which wasn’t at all surprising. He was facing, a portal. The ones that Strange created, with the orange outline.</p><p class="indented">T’Challa, the fallen king of Wakanda, was standing at the threshold, with Okoye, and Princess Shuri, by his side.</p><p class="indented">Tony’s mouth twitched into a slight smile, at the sight.</p><p class="indented">Sam flew through, circling the sky. Portals opened, everywhere, some were high, in the clouds, and some were low, by the ground. Armies marched through, ready for the biggest battle they’d ever face together.</p><p class="indented"><em>Finally.</em> They had an army and a hulk. What a full circle<em>.</em></p><p class="indented">Tony’s eyes locked onto a portal, opening nearby.</p><p class="indented">Strange floated down, hands held out in front of him.</p><p class="indented">Peter wouldn’t be far behind. <em>Tony’s Peter.</em> The one who dusted, the one who died, the one who had a future.</p><p class="indented">Draw and Mantis sprinted into view, already in battle formation.</p><p class="indented">Quill flew through, landing down and retracting his mask to take everything in.</p><p class="indented">“Come on, come on…” Tony placed a hand on his ground, trying to push himself up, "Kid..." </p><p class="indented">A familiar figure swung towards the portal entrance.</p><p class="indented">Tony’s stomach dropped to his feet.</p><p class="indented">It was Peter. The one he’d lost, not a version from the past, who couldn’t make new memories.</p><p class="indented">Peter twirled, mid-air, forever overdramatic in everything he did. He landed down, on all-fours. He pulled back his mask and scanned the battleground.</p><p class="indented">Their eyes met.</p><p class="indented">Tony leaned on an elbow but managed to raise his other hand in a wave.</p><p class="indented">Peter smiled, straightened his back, and readied himself for <em>war</em>.</p><p class="indented">Every army marched forward, as T’Challa chanted.</p><p class="indented">Peter moved, standing among the Guardians.</p><p class="indented">A loud whir came from overhead. Tony looked up, recognizing the sound.</p><p class="indented">Pepper flew down and landed on one knee, in the Rescue armor that Tony never thought would see the light of day.</p><p class="indented">He should have known that she wouldn’t sit this one out.</p><p class="indented">He got onto his feet and turned, facing the situation at hand.</p><p class="indented">He caught a glimpse of Peter, jumping out of his skin and turning to look at the remanence of the Headquarters before anyone else.</p><p class="indented">Scott jumped out, as Giant-Man, destroying what was left. Scott held out his hand; Bruce, Rhodey, and Rocket jumped out.</p><p class="indented">Tony moved, standing in-between Thor and Wanda as he activated his mask.</p><p class="indented">“Avengers…” Steve rallied, silence followed, he held out his hand, and Mjolnir flew back into it. “…Assemble!”</p><p class="indented">Thor let out a mighty battle cry, and their armies charged forward to meet Thanos’ Children, in the middle.</p><p class="indented">Tony flew to the sky, knocking down a line of Chitauri, and then, with Pepper’s help, they took down four hovercrafts.</p><p class="indented">Tony landed, concentrating on taking down the weaker forces of Thanos’ army, the ones who hadn’t been trained to get back up. Getting rid of them would make it easier for everybody to defeat the armies at the top.</p><p class="indented">Something or someone aggressively nudged Tony from behind, he crashed into a mountain of rubble, and rolled a few times, “Ugh...” He spun around, on his elbows, he turned to use his repulsors against it.</p><p class="indented">Webbing caught around the creature’s arm, and from nearby, Peter effortlessly pulled it onto its back; Scott walked past, squashing it with his foot.</p><p class="indented">“Hey!” Peter stumbled over, with a slight skip, in his step, “Holy Cow!” He retracted his mask as he bent down, grabbed Tony’s arm, and helped him onto his feet, “You will not believe what’s been going on.” Peter sucked in a breath, “Well, you might—” He laughed, “Did you know I was coming back? You must have!” He exclaimed excitedly, “I had no idea. The furthest I’ve ever traveled is 2023! That’s now.”</p><p class="indented">Peter took a moment, to breathe.</p><p class="indented">He motioned back, there was no stopping his rambling, “I woke up, and Doctor Strange was there, right? He was like, “<em>It’s been five years. Come on, they need us</em>.” And then he started doing the yellow sparkly thing that he does all the time—”</p><p class="indented">Tony couldn’t wait for another second, he tugged Peter into a hug and protectively folded his arms behind his back. This Peter was going to grow up and make new memories.</p><p class="indented">He wasn’t a ghost anymore.</p><p class="indented">“Oh.” Peter curled his arms around him, “This is nice.”</p><p class="indented">Tony leaned back, cupping his cheek, "How do you feel?”</p><p class="indented">“Good.” He held on tight, to Tony’s arm, “You?”</p><p class="indented">“I’m good too.”</p><p class="indented">“I had no idea.” Tears filled his eyes, “I thought that was it, like—I never saw the future.”</p><p class="indented">“Well, you’re here now.”</p><p class="indented">He nodded, “Yeah.”</p><p class="indented">“I can’t persuade you to go home, can I?”</p><p class="indented">Peter laughed, “Not a chance.”</p><p class="indented">Tony nudged his chin up, “Stay safe, okay?”</p><p class="indented">Peter saluted him, as he searched the skies for a ride, “You got it."</p>
<hr/><p>Tony was left, to fight a squadron of Chitauri, they were brainless but ruthless killers.</p><p>Tony wanted to make sure he kept them away from the main belly of the battle.</p><p class="indented">He hit one away, and it flew back, “I thought we got rid of you bastards.”</p><p class="indented">Tony’s stomach plummeted to his feet when a familiar shadow cast overhead.</p><p class="indented">“Fuck.”</p><p class="indented">He looked up, a Leviathan was heading straight for him.</p><p class="indented">Rhodey’s worried voice cracked through the comms, “<em>Tones—”</em></p><p class="indented">“Yeah, I see it.”</p><p class="indented">
  <em>“Get out of there!”</em>
</p><p class="indented">Tony stepped back, “I got this—”</p><p class="indented">Friday interrupted,<em> “Boss, even with my interface, we cannot defeat a Leviathan single-handedly.”</em></p><p class="indented">“Come on, Fri.” He sang, “I had a moon thrown at me once.”</p><p class="indented">He held up his gauntlet, sending out a blast, it scarred the side of the Leviathan, but the thing kept going.</p><p class="indented">“Shit!”</p><p class="indented">Pepper screamed, from nearby, “Tony!”</p><p class="indented">Tony bent down, on one knee, forming a shield with his armor, but the Leviathan frozen, inches away from him, “What—”</p><p class="indented">The monster was lit up, with lines of electricity, almost like Thor or Steve had hit it, with a bolt of lightning, but they’d tried that before, and it hadn’t worked.</p><p class="indented">The Leviathan hit the ground, lifeless.</p><p class="indented">Tony looked closer, and that’s when he noticed the webbing attached to its side. <em>Taser webs?</em> They’d never been that powerful before.</p><p class="indented">Somebody swung down, landing nearby, but it wasn’t Peter – <em>Well</em>, not the Peter that Tony was expecting.</p><p class="indented">He was wearing an advanced, updated version of the Iron Spider suit – the blue parts were black, and the gold parts were non-existent.</p><p class="indented">The mask pulled back, as he walked over, revealing an older version of Peter. His hair was unruly, long, and shaggy. His eyes had seen battles, that Tony couldn’t even imagine, “Hey!” He ran over, holding out a hand, “Thought you might need some help.”</p><p class="indented">“Hey, kid.” Tony studied him, “Thanks. How—”</p><p class="indented">“How am I here?” He pointed to his chest, “With the suit?”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.”</p><p class="indented">“Chrono tech.” He retracted the armor around his hand, revealing an all-black suit that was glowing blue, “It lets me travel, with my dignity.”</p><p class="indented">Tony shook his head, “Amazing.”</p><p class="indented">“I’ve got a good grasp on all this now.” He explained, “I can choose—”</p><p class="indented">“You can choose where you wanna go and when—”</p><p class="indented">“Took a lot of practicing.”</p><p class="indented">Tony couldn’t believe this, “Why are you here now?”</p><p class="indented">“You were right.” He said, “I was a hypocrite to ask you to step back, so, I’m here to help.”</p><p class="indented">“Thank you.” Tony squeezed his arm, “When are you from?”</p><p class="indented">“2039.”</p><p class="indented">“You’re thirty-two.” Tony laughed, “You still look like a baby.”</p><p class="indented">Peter nudged his shoulder, “Shut up.”</p><p class="indented">“Mr. Stark!” The<em> other</em> Peter swung over, with his mask off, “Are you okay—” He stopped, his jaw-dropping open, “Holy shit!?!”</p><p class="indented">Future Peter waved, “Hi.”</p><p class="indented">“Hey.” He held his hands, with finger guns, “Cool suit, how did you do that?”</p><p class="indented">“You'll find out..." </p><p class="indented">“Okay, I’m already confused.” Tony pointed to current-day Peter. “Let’s call you ‘<em>Peter</em>’...” He moved his hand over, to the older version of his kid, “And you ‘<em>Parker</em>.’”</p><p class="indented">Parker nodded, “Gotcha.”</p><p class="indented">Tony dotted his eyes between them, “Has this ever happened before?”</p><p class="indented">They spoke, in unison, “No.”</p><p class="indented">Tony grasped their arms, “First time for everything.”</p><p class="indented">Parker looked around, “Where’s the gauntlet?”</p><p class="indented">“Barton has it.”</p><p class="indented">“T’Challa’s next and then—” Parker looked to Peter, with a raised eyebrow, "You..."</p><p class="indented">Tony scoffed a laugh, “Ha, what?”</p><p class="indented">Peter pointed to himself, “I have to carry it?" </p><p class="indented">Parker shook it off, with his hand, “You’ll be fine.”</p><p class="indented">“Yeah.”</p><p class="indented">Steve and Thor dashed over, “Tony!” Steve yelped, “Oh—”</p><p class="indented">Tony raised his hands, “Two of them, I know.”</p><p class="indented">“Interesting.” Something caught Steve’s eye, he threw Mjölnir, and it knocked down a lone Chitauri; the hammer hit the ground, momentarily.</p><p class="indented">Peter jumped, involuntarily, “Get down.” He moved, pushing Tony onto the ground, with a simple nudge.</p><p class="indented">Tony’s face was in the dirt, but he could feel Peter, next to him. Something flew overhead, the sound of Mjölnir flying past.</p><p class="indented">Thor squealed, shocked.</p><p class="indented">Tony flipped around, keeping a cautious hand on Peter’s side.</p><p class="indented">Tony’s jaw flew open.</p><p class="indented">Parker was standing, holding the hammer, confidently wielding it, “Wow.” He twirled it around and pulled away loose webs off its side.</p><p class="indented">Tony turned, to see the beast that had almost attached them, but Parker had managed to stop it.</p><p class="indented">Parker’s eyes widened, “Cap!”</p><p class="indented">He threw the hammer, Steve caught it, with ease and knocked out another Chitauri, he placed the hammer down and looked to Parker.</p><p class="indented">They were all staring at him.</p><p class="indented">“What?” Parker threw his hands up, “I didn’t know I could do that.”</p><p class="indented">Peter moved over, gripping the handle of Mjölnir, but it didn’t budge, “Weird.”</p><p class="indented">Tony got up, tapping the kid’s back, “One day, kiddo.”</p><p class="indented">“Hey, Peter,” Parker pointed up to an Asgardian ship, “You with me?”</p><p class="indented">Peter charged over, “Sure!”</p><p class="indented">They webbed up the bottom of the ship and swung off together.</p><p class="indented">Thor paced over to Tony, “Stark, you okay?”</p><p class="indented">“I don’t—” He looked up, “They’re the same person, Thor. Why can Parker – <em>Future Peter</em> – wield Mjölnir? But not Peter.”</p><p class="indented">Thor’s face softened, “You don’t know?”</p><p class="indented">“No..." </p><p class="indented">“You must be worthy, to lift the hammer, good at heart, with the mind of King.” He explained, “But you must be willing to <em>kill,</em> to do what’s right.”</p><p class="indented">Tony never knew about that, “So, somebody who’s pure of heart, the definition of a lost puppy can’t be worthy, if they’re not willing to kill?”</p><p class="indented">“Yes.”</p><p class="indented">“Peter isn’t willing, but Parker—”</p><p class="indented">Thor finished the sentence, “He is.”</p><p class="indented">Tony was starting to understand Parker’s aversion to his future, “I don’t like that.” He muttered, “I don’t like that at all.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. What Was and What Should Have Been</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony discovers Parker's true intentions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warnings at the end (Major spoilers)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony couldn’t stop thinking about Parker and Mjölnir.</p><p>In sixteen years, the kid’s entire personality had shifted, and he was willing to kill, to do what he deemed as right.</p><p>Peter was on the other end of the spectrum, he wouldn’t even squash a fly.</p><p>They were the same person, but yet, so different.</p><p>Sixteen years was a long time, but Parker had changed drastically; Tony was truly starting to understand why the kid had begged him not to make the choices he had, but he couldn’t go back on them, after everything.</p><p>Tony took a moment, to breathe while taking down another group of Chitauri.</p><p>“Tones,” Rhodey flew over, helping him, “How are you doing?”</p><p>Tony retracted his helmet, “Good, you?”  </p><p>“Same,” Rhodey landed, pulling back his mask, “A little tired.”</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes, “Hopefully, we’re nearly done.”</p><p>Rhodey opened his mouth to answer back, but snapped it shut, as something, on the horizon caught his attention, “What—”</p><p>Tony followed his gaze.</p><p>Peter and Parker were standing together.</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony spun, to face Rhodey, “Didn’t you get the message…”</p><p>“I did,” Rhodey nodded, crossing his arms, “But seeing them is something else.”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>Rhodey stepped closer, narrowing his eyes, “What are they doing?”</p><p>Tony frowned as he turned back, to study them.</p><p>They weren’t fighting, in fact, they were standing dangerously still, concealed behind a heap of debris.</p><p>Parker had his arm, pressed against Peter’s shoulder.</p><p>Tony looked to Rhodey, and without a word said between them, they sped over, in their direction.</p><p>The closer they got, the weirder the situation became.</p><p>Peter’s eyes were closed, but he was standing upright, with no sign of injury or fatigue.</p><p>Parker looked to his side, seeing Tony and Rhodey, “Hey,” He let go, lowering his arm to his side.</p><p>Peter’s eyes flew open, jumping up, “Woah—”</p><p>Rhodey darted his eyes between them, holding up his hands, “What were you doing?”</p><p>Tony walked over, resting a hand on Peter’s shoulder.</p><p>“It’s something, we can do with our powers,” Parker explained, “I was showing him.”</p><p>Tony raised an eyebrow, “What can you do?”</p><p>Peter spun to him, “We can share memories…” He awkwardly looked to Parker, “It’s...what do you call it?”</p><p>Parker shrugged, “Chrono-projection.”</p><p>Rhodey snorted a laugh, “Isn’t that basically what Bella can do, in the last Twilight movie?”</p><p>They all turned, to stare at him.</p><p>Tony struggled to hold back a laugh, “You’ve watched them?”</p><p>“What?” Rhodey held out his hands, “I was bored.”</p><p>Tony nudged his shoulder, “I am never letting this go.”</p><p>“He’s not wrong though,” Parker crossed his arms, “It is very similar to that.”</p><p>Tony chuckled, “Cool.”</p><p>“It’s interesting,” Peter nodded, “There’s so much we didn’t know!”</p><p>Tony laughed, “Well, how many paradoxes do you plan to share today, Parker?”</p><p>Parker shook his head, “That’s it, I think.”</p><p>“I won’t create another,” Peter stepped back, “Gotta go.”</p><p>He webbed up on a passing ship and swung into the battle.</p><p>Tony looked to Parker, “It’s his turn?”</p><p>Parker ducked his head, “Yeah.”</p><p>“His turn, for what?” Rhodey asked, confused, “What’s going on?”</p><p>Tony swallowed a lump in his throat, “Peter has to run with the gauntlet.”</p><p>“Jesus,” Rhodey held a hand under his chin, “Well, he’s going to need all the help he can get.” He reactivated his mask, “Be careful out there.”</p><p>Tony forced a grin, “You got it.”</p><p>He turned, ready to bombard Parker, with questions, but he was gone.</p><p>Tony knew something was going on, he couldn’t work it out yet, but both Peter and Parker knew.</p><hr/><p>Tony made his way across the battlefield, helping out wherever he could.</p><p>He knew he died, fighting, but he couldn’t hang back until that moment.</p><p>Not when he had the power, to save thousands.</p><p>Tony was alone, taking on a squadron of space dogs, when Parker swung down, re-joining him, he had a panicked look written across his face.</p><p>Tony creased his forehead, “Parker?”</p><p>He barked, “Get down.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Parker’s eyes widened, “Get down!” He raised his hand, shouting into the commlink, “Everybody get down now!”</p><p>Right on cue, missiles fired overhead, from Thanos’ ship.</p><p>One impacted the ground nearby, sending both Tony and Parker flying across the battlefield.</p><p>Tony rolled a few times, before getting himself up, “Holy shit.” He coughed, clearing the ash in his throat. He sat up, putting an arm up to shield Parker, “You okay?”</p><p>Parker titled his ear to his shoulder, “Yeah.”</p><p>Tony helped him to his feet, “I need to find Peter…”</p><p>Parker cut in, “Tony—”</p><p>“What—”</p><p>He pointed to the sky, “Look.”</p><p>Tony gazed up.</p><p>The ship stopped firing, and the guns aimed upwards.</p><p>Sam’s voice came from the communication link, “<em>What the hell is this?”</em></p><p>“Friday…” Tony got up onto his feet, “What are they firing at?”</p><p>
  <em>“Something just entered the upper atmosphere.”</em>
</p><p>Parker stood, smiling knowingly.</p><p>Tony watched, as a bright spark flew through the clouds, but it wasn’t a star or a bomb, it was Carol Danvers. She flew through the ship, destroying it from the inside.</p><p>Parker cheered, jumping up, “Don’t worry.” He spun to face Tony, “She’s got him.” He turned back, running in the opposite direction.</p><p>Tony sighed heavily, before jumping back into the fight.</p><hr/><p>Battles tended to drag on, but this time, Tony wished it wasn’t so. He knew where it was leading, and he wanted to stop waiting. He was scared of dying, but the waiting was worse. He’d been tossed around, mercilessly, for hours on end, and he’d realized, he probably wasn’t going to see any of his loved ones again, not until the end.</p><p>His suit had seen better days, he couldn’t even put his helmet back on, that option was gone. After the volumes of damage, it had sustained, he was somewhat proud of it.</p><p>He was on his way to help get the gauntlet to the van, when he was blown across the field, by another unprompted nearby explosion, but this time the body of an unidentifiable alien lay on top of him.</p><p>“Friday, what the hell was that?”</p><p>
  <em>“Lang’s van was destroyed, Boss!”</em>
</p><p>Tony breathed slowly.</p><p>He looked to the side.</p><p>Peter and Parker were fighting together, back-to-back.</p><p>Everything slowed for a second, as Parker met his gaze, and slowly nodded.</p><p>
  <em>This was it.</em>
</p><p>Tony darted his eyes over, the gauntlet was right in front of him, a few steps away.</p><p>He charged for it, but Thanos sprinted over, knocking him back with a single punch.</p><p>Tony dug his gauntlets into the mug, steadying himself.</p><p>Carol jumped in, taking over to fight Thanos.</p><p>Tony slowed his breathing, relaxed his body, and turned his head to the side.</p><p>Peter was still in the foreground, taking on a squadron of <em>alien dogs, </em>but Parker was no longer fighting by his side.</p><p>It dawned on him, slowly and then all at once, “Shit.” He choked out, paralyzed by his realization. Tony was naïve and trusting, he should have known what was coming.</p><p>Parker arriving and being there, should have been the biggest red alarm, from the start.</p><p>There was a reason he told Peter, everything about their powers.</p><p><em>Damn</em> paradoxes, Parker wouldn’t care, he was creating a new series of events.</p><p>A new timeline.</p><p>Parker wasn’t there to simply fight by his side, to be there at the end, he’d already done that once.</p><p><em>No</em>, he was there, to take Tony’s place.</p><p>“No.” Tony pushed himself up onto his knees, “Not him—” Before he was up, something hit him from behind, knocking him down onto his side.</p><p>His vision blurred, for a second, but he managed to see the culprit.</p><p>Parker hurried past, with a determined look written across his face.</p><p>Tony held out a desperate hand, “Kid—”</p><p>Tony watched helplessly, as Danvers was tossed away by Thanos, he had the <em>gauntlet.</em></p><p>Parker was headed straight for him.</p><p>Tony tried his best, to get up, he screamed, “Peter!”</p><p>Parker grabbed Thanos’ gauntlet wielding hand and pulled, fighting for the stones.</p><p>Thanos used his other hand, to punch Parker away.</p><p>Tony crawled, using his remaining upper arm strength, “Peter…”</p><p>Thanos lifted his arm, “I am...” He sneered, victorious, “Inevitable.” He snapped, but nothing happened.</p><p>The gauntlet was empty.</p><p>Tony’s eyes traveled, over to Parker.</p><p>Parker was down on his knees, he held up his arm, to reveal the stones as they merged into his<em> Iron Spider</em> suit.</p><p>Tony’s heart sank, “No…”</p><p>Parker didn’t say a word as he brought his fingers together and snapped.</p><p>For a second, all Tony could see, was white.</p><p>Thanos’ army disappeared, around him, including the Titan himself.</p><p>Parker was willing to<em> kill</em>, for what was right, Tony should have noticed what was coming, earlier than he did.</p><p>It was too late.</p><p>Tony managed to get into a sitting position before he looked around.</p><p>Parker moved along, collapsing beside a pile of rubble. </p><p>“Peter,” Tony scrambled to his feet, ignoring the blistering pain, channeling through him, “Pete—”</p><p>The Iron Spider was torn apart and was even melted, in certain spots. Smoke was billowing from the remaining metal, and Parker’s right-hand side was smoldering, charred beyond recognition.</p><p>The kid was staring ahead, lifeless, one of the burns was dangerously close to his right eye.</p><p>Tony collapsed beside him, “Kid? Hey.”</p><p>He gently wrapped his fingers around Parker’s arm.</p><p>“Peter?” He hiccupped, through a sob, “Can you hear me?” He bit down on his lower lip, “It’s me, it’s Tony.”</p><p>Parker jolted, gripping weakly onto Tony’s arms, “Tony—”</p><p>“Yeah,” He cried, “It’s me.”</p><p>“I—” He slurred, “I did it?”</p><p>“You did…” Tony smiled, “We won.” He carefully cupped Parker’s unscathed cheek, “You saved everybody.”</p><p>Parker’s eyes flickered.</p><p>“Kid.” Tony’s throat ran dry, “Please don’t—” He twirled his fingers through Parker’s curls, "Don't go." </p><p>Parker’s chest raised, up and down, unsteady, “It’s okay.”</p><p>“No—”</p><p>“Don’t you see—”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I did it,” A sob tore through Parker, “I saved you.”</p><p>Tony bowed his head, “Peter—”</p><p>“I’m—” He stuttered, “I’m not <em>your</em> Peter.”</p><p>Every Peter, was Tony’s kid, <em>no matter what</em>, “You—”</p><p>“I’m—” Parker laid his charred hand over Tony’s gauntlet, “I’m giving him the days that I could never have—” He choked, “Take care of him—he<em> needs </em>you.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>Parker’s mouth twitched into a smile,  “—Love you.”</p><p>Tony bent their foreheads together, holding Parker’s uninjured hand close to his chest, “I love you too.”</p><p>“I—” Parker’s voice cracked, “I’m sorry,” The grasp around Tony’s arm fell away.</p><p>Tony opened his eyes, pulling back, “Kid?”</p><p>Parker’s eyes were open, and his chest was still.</p><p>Tony leaned up, kissing his forehead, “<em>My </em>Peter.” He scrunched his nose, with a sniffle, “Thank you.”</p><p>Parker’s body started to drift, back to his own time, and there was nothing Tony could do to stop it.</p><p>He was left, knelt on the battlefield, alone.</p><p>The memory of his kid’s body scarred in his mind, forever.</p><p>Parker had changed the course of history. He’d created a new timeline, something he was never meant to do, and Tony was sitting, right in the epicentre of it.</p><p>A new beginning, that somehow felt like the closing lines of a tragedy.</p><p>Peter’s quiet shaken voice cried from behind, “Mr. Stark?”</p><p>Tony turned his head.</p><p>Peter was two steps away, being held back by Pepper and Rhodey, both of whom, were crying.</p><p>Tony quickly got up onto his feet and hurried over, plucking Peter off his feet, into a hug; Peter let go of a sob, as he instinctively tied his legs around Tony’s middle and tucked his head against his collarbone.</p><p>Pepper placed a hand on Tony’s back as she hung her head.</p><p>Tony pulled back his gauntlet and tangled his hand in Peter’s curls as he rocked him.</p><p>He noticed as Clint, hovering close by, having seen everything conspire, get down onto one knee.</p><p>One by one, every other soldier followed in his lead.</p><p>Even T’Challa and Thor, who were Kings.</p><p>They kneeled, for Parker and his sacrifice.</p><p>Tony held Peter close as he got down onto his knees. He shushed his cries and held him close, not letting him slip away.</p><p><em>Never again</em>.</p><hr/><p>They found refuge, hospitality, and medical care in Wakanda.</p><p>T’Challa opened their doors for all soldiers, from far and wide, for anybody who needed a space to rest or recover.</p><p>Pepper had gone home for Morgan’s sake.</p><p>May would be with them shortly, she was helping the returned in her neighborhood; Peter had definitely inherited kindness for others, from his Aunt.</p><p>Okoye made sure that Peter and Tony got their own space, which Tony was grateful for. They were also given some clothes to change into, and Tony had never been happier to see the back of his creations.</p><p>Peter was a shell, he hadn’t said a word since, and even the littlest sounds kept making him jump out of his skin.</p><p>He curled on a window ledge and kept his eyes locked on what was happening outside.</p><p>Tony noticed that he kept raising his hand to the side of his head and wincing, in pain.</p><p>He couldn’t ignore it, “You okay there, kiddo?”</p><p>Peter nodded but kept a hand pressed on his temple.</p><p>Tony jumped up, “Look at me.”</p><p>Peter looked over, with red-rimmed eyes.</p><p>“And tell me the truth.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes and muttered something inaudible.</p><p>“What—”</p><p>Peter’s cheeks burnt red, he threw his arms out and erupted, “I’M FINE, OKAY?!”</p><p>“Okay…” Tony walked over, sitting beside him, “I can’t imagine what this is like for you, but you can tell me.”</p><p>Peter rubbed the side of his head, “It’s not that.”</p><p>“Kid, I’m two seconds away from asking a medic to come and check you out.”</p><p>Peter’s throat cracked, “Don’t—”</p><p>“Then tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>“I know what was meant to happen today,” Peter hugged his legs, close to his chest, “It was supposed to be you.”</p><p>“So, that’s what he was showing you?” He asked, “With the weird, memory sharing thing.”</p><p>Peter nodded, “Chrono-Projection.”</p><p>“Chrono-Projection.” He shook his head, “You only know about that, because he told you, but I have a feeling, that’s not how he found out...”</p><p>“No, it wasn’t,” Peter swallowed, “He found out accidentally…” He gave a half-shrug, “I found out, the quick way.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>
  <em>Stupid paradoxes. </em>
</p><p>“Do—” Peter leaned over, “Do you wanna see?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Do you wanna see?” He repeated, “What he showed me?”</p><p>Tony thought, he was intrigued to know, but scared, all at the same time, “Okay.”</p><p>Peter took his hand, closed his eyes, and before Tony could say anything else, everything went black.</p><p>Suddenly, he was back on the battleground, but he wasn’t <em>himself. </em>He looked down and saw Peter’s hands, “What the fuck?”</p><p>He involuntarily swung up and landed on a clearing, with a thud, “Mr. Stark?” Peter’s voice cried out, unsure.</p><p>That’s when he saw it. <em>Himself,</em> in the same position he’d last seen Parker. Rhodey was crouched by his side, but he moved, to clear space for Peter.</p><p>He ran over, crouching down, in front of the fallen version, of himself.</p><p><em>Parker’s timeline</em>.</p><p>Tears start to form in his eyes, “Hey—” Peter’s voice sang, “Mr. Stark? Can you hear me? It’s Peter.”</p><p>The dying form of Tony looked up.</p><p>“Hey.” Peter’s voice wobbled, “We won, Mr. Stark– We won, Mr. Stark. We won. You did it, sir. You did it.” He sobbed, not stopping for a breath, “I’m sorry–Tony—”</p><p>Tony squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them, he was back in Wakanda, “Shit.” He sprung up onto his feet, “Kid—”</p><p>Peter held up his hands, “Sorry.”</p><p>“That was—”</p><p>“Only part of it.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Parker showed me everything.” Peter jumped up, “I know what happened to him.”</p><p><em>“Him</em>? We’ve gotta stop saying that.” Tony waved his hands out, “He’s you, kiddo. You won’t live his life, but he was still you. A version of Peter Parker.”</p><p>“I know, but I’ll never be who Parker was because you’re still here!”</p><p>“Okay.” He rubbed the side of his head, “I can’t—”</p><p>“The memory won’t last long.” Peter told him, “You’ll remember the fear, but not much else.”</p><p>“Is that happening to you?”</p><p>“No.” Peter shrugged, “I’m Chrono-Impaired, so I’m fine.”</p><p>Tony didn’t believe that, “Sure.”</p><p>“I need to tell you everything,” Peter jumped to his feet, “It’s important.” He reached out, resting a hand against Tony’s arm, “About what needs to happen next.”</p><p>“You got it.” He held onto Peter’s wrist, quickly studying his kid. He was unsteady, on his feet, and his face was a harsh shade of grey, “Um,” He brushed a hand back through his curls, “Should I get Rhodey, too? So, we can take it all in?” He asked, wanting somebody with medical training, close by, just in case.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>He ruffled Peter’s curls, “I’ll phone him.”  </p><hr/><p>Rhodey entered, worry flared in his eyes, but he hid it, with his signature grin, “Hey, Pete…” He walked over, plucking the kid off his feet, in a hug, “Oh, it’s so good to see you.”</p><p>Peter sunk, into his hold, instinctively laying his head against his shoulder, “Good to see you too.”</p><p>“You look terrible,” Rhodey put him down, “You definitely need some beauty sleep.”</p><p>Peter nodded, “I’ll get some later.”</p><p>Rhodey nudged his side, “You better.”</p><p>“Okay, kiddo,” Tony squeezed Peter’s shoulder, “The floor’s yours.”</p><p>Rhodey and Tony, perched, on the windowsill seats. </p><p>Peter paced, back and forth, in front of them, “I—” He twiddled his thumbs, “I’m not sure where to start.”</p><p>“You’ll get it,” Tony said reassuringly, “Start where it feels natural to you.”</p><p>“Okay…” Peter stopped, resting his trembling hands on his hips, “The time tunnel is amazing…” He praised, “But—” He stammered, “It’s dangerous.”</p><p>Tony nodded, fully aware.</p><p>Peter swallowed the lump in his throat, “The damages you’ve caused are quite big.”</p><p>Rhodey asked, “What kind of damages?”</p><p>“That’s hard to explain,” Peter shrugged, “It’s like a window, and every time the quantum tunnel was used, you kept cracking it.”</p><p>“Ah,” Rhodey sighed, “It was worth it, right?”</p><p>“For us, maybe, yeah,” His shoulder slouched, “It wasn’t for Parker’s universe.”</p><p>Rhodey crossed his arms, “Why not?”</p><p>“Parker came from a time, where everything went wrong,” Peter sniffled, brushing tears out his eyes with the back of his sleeve, “They lost.”</p><p>Rhodey raised his eyebrow, “Again?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter’s throat cracked, “Parker was the only Avenger left standing—”</p><p>Rhodey’s jaw dropped, “Jesus.”</p><p>Tony’s eyes were locked, on Peter, but he could only see Parker, and what he went through, alone.</p><p>Peter bounced nervously, on the spot, “Everybody died.”</p><p>Tony cleared his throat, “He was alone?”</p><p>“Not exactly,” He turned, “He still had Morgan.”</p><p>Tony buried a hand, in his hair, “And now she’s—"</p><p>“She knew, what she was losing, letting Parker come here,” Peter cut in, “and she knew it was right. That universe is close to extinction it won’t be long—”</p><p>“I’m lost,” Rhodey interrupted, with a hand raised, “Parker changed what happened, taking Tony’s place—"</p><p>“He did…” Peter confirmed, “But only in our universe.”</p><p>Rhodey frowned, trying to catch up.</p><p>Tony raised his head, “He’s a little slow, kid.”</p><p>Rhodey nudged his arm, with his closed fist.</p><p>“I’ll explain,” Peter moved back, sitting on the side of the table, “If you travel back, and change something, even something small, you create a new timeline,” He held out his hands, “A new universe, a splitter from the last.”</p><p>Rhodey nodded along, taking it in.</p><p>“In Parker’s universe, Thanos won, five years past, Nat sacrificed herself, and—” He darted his eyes over to Tony, “You died, and then everything went wrong.” He stopped, chewing on his nails, “The thing, that killed everyone, I can’t really—” He itched the back of his head, “Remember the details.”</p><p>“It’s okay, kid,” Tony told him, “Take your time." </p><p>“Whatever happened,” Peter held his shaking hand, under his chin, “The technology that we’ll need to stop it, could only be made by you.”</p><p>Rhodey perked up, “That’s why Parker chose to do this?”</p><p>“Parker knew he couldn’t save his reality, he and his Morgan decided to save another,” Peter explained, “He traveled back here, intending to take Tony’s place. What he did created a new timeline, that we’re in now. Do you understand?”</p><p>“I think so,” Rhodey bobbed his head, “It’s the multiverse theory, right?”</p><p>“You’re learning,” Tony chuckled, “What do you know about it, Pete?”</p><p>“I’ve been drifting through time since I was seven,” He said fast, “I have more knowledge on this than any of you ever will. Time travel doesn’t work the way you think it does. You can’t change the past, to improve your future.”</p><p>Rhodey raised his eyebrows, “Bruce said the same.”</p><p>Tony nodded, “He’s right.”</p><p>“Making new timelines isn’t something that can be done on a whim,” Peter winced, balancing his hand, on the side of his head, “It’s something you should actively avoid doing. The more timelines we make, the weaker reality, in each becomes. Soon, and I mean, very soon, those realities will collapse together, killing everything and everyone.”</p><p>Tony and Rhodey stared at him, at a complete and utter loss for words.</p><p>Peter’s face dropped, “Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>Rhodey sighed heavily, “Because you’re not <em>you.” </em></p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You sound different,” Tony said gently, “Like him.”</p><p>“Like Parker?” Peter turned, looking at the floor, “Right now, I need to be.”</p><p>Tony stood up, “What do you need from us, kid?”</p><p>“Destroy any evidence, of the time tunnel,” Peter begged, “Give Hank Pym his particles back.”</p><p>A thought crossed Tony’s mind, he felt a tightening in his chest, “What about the stones?”</p><p>“I’ll return them to where they belong, to prevent splintered timelines,” Peter said, confirming Tony’s worst nightmare.</p><p>Rhodey frowned, “Can you do that?”</p><p>Peter tilted his head, “With practice.”</p><p>A symphony of voices echoed, from the corridor.</p><p>Clint’s grief-shrieked voice yelled, “I have to ask!”</p><p>“Barton, stop this,” Steve barked, “It’s ridiculous, he’s just a kid.”</p><p>“Yeah, a kid who can drift through time, Rogers!” Clint argued, “He’s the last option.”</p><p>Tony leaped forward, putting himself in front of Peter.</p><p>The door swung open, Barton stormed in, with Steve, Strange, Thor, and Nebula, hot on his hail. Nebula was watching them all, like a disproving mother trying to reign in her kids at a park.</p><p>Tony was quick to speak, “Barton, think about what you’re doing.”</p><p>“I am,” Clint pointed to Strange, “He told us what was meant to happen, and it was meant to be you that died, but <em>your</em> kid decided to change that.”</p><p>Tony sunk, he was hoping that would stay under wraps, for a short while, “He did.”</p><p>“So…” Clint raised his hands, clapping them together, “He can change things.”</p><p>Peter raised his hand, and stepped, next to Tony, “I’m right here, you know?”</p><p>Clint stared at him, “Save her,” He ordered, letting his grief, take hold, “Save Natasha.”</p><p>Peter was gentle, with his answer, “I can’t.”</p><p>Clint lunged forward, until he was almost nose-to-nose with Peter, “Your future doppelganger literally just saved Stark’s ass!”</p><p>Steve pulled on Clint’s shoulder, “Barton—”</p><p>Thor placed Mjolnir on the floor, and joined Steve, in restraining Clint.</p><p>“I want an answer,” Clint spat, “Why not?”</p><p>“Time travel is confusing,” Peter pointed out, “It would take a while to explain.”</p><p>Clint glared, “I have a while.”</p><p>Peter clenched his fist, “I don’t.”</p><p>Tony shot a look to Rhodey, confused.</p><p>“Look Clint, I’m sorry,” Peter’s lower lip trembled, “I knew Nat, and I wish I could.” He stepped closer, “Parker tried, he even saw her, before you guys left, and she agreed, to let him do it this way.”</p><p>Tony’s stomach jumped into his throat.</p><p>She knew all along.</p><p>“Saving Tony,” Peter pointed at him, “If I went back and saved Natasha, that would create a new timeline, where she’d be alive, but she wouldn’t be here, with us.”</p><p>“Answer me this,” Clint snarled, “Wasn't saving Tony, a selfish decision?"</p><p>Rhodey shrieked, “Barton!”</p><p>“Maybe, Parker was selfish,” Peter snapped, “I’ve lost my parents, and my uncle, he lost Tony too—I constantly go back in time, and see the people I once loved, alive. I can’t do anything to save them!”</p><p>Clint sneered, “Everybody here has a sob story—"</p><p>Steve shouted, “Barton, that’s enough—"</p><p>Peter paced back, his face suddenly pale, “I’m going.”</p><p>Tony held out a hand, “Kid—”</p><p>Peter headed for the door, “Leave me alone.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, kid,” Clint laughed, trying to escape Steve and Thor’s grasp, “You learned it from Stark.”</p><p>Peter stopped dead, in his tracks.</p><p>Tony spun, he narrowed his eyes, in Clint’s direction, hoping the message got to him: <em>don’t you dare.</em></p><p>Clint didn’t catch on, “Putting yourself first, above all else.”</p><p>There was one thing, Peter hated more than anything, and that was people, hating on his family.</p><p>Peter reached down, with a mighty swoop, grabbing Mjolnir off the floor, with ease.</p><p>Rhodey swore, under his breath.</p><p>Tony hated this. </p><p>Peter turned, a look of anger, in his eyes that Tony had never seen before, “You don’t know me, and you don’t know Tony. I know you’re angry, but <em>don’t go there,” </em>He warned, “Tony has put you, and your team, first, since the beginning,” He walked over, “You’d know that if you paid attention.”</p><p>Clint cowered, but his anger would never.</p><p>Peter held out the hammer, to Thor, who took it back, “Thanks.”</p><p>Peter softened his voice, “I’m sorry I can’t save Nat.”</p><p>“You—"</p><p>“Barton, zip it!” Rhodey cut in, “I mean it.”</p><p>Steve pulled on Clint’s arm, “Let’s go—"</p><p>Clint fought, “No, I wanna.”</p><p>Tony’s resistance snapped, “Get lost, Barton.”</p><p>Peter hissed, and reached for his head again, he was shaking.</p><p>Tony twisted, quickly, “Kid?”</p><p>Peter’s eyes fluttered and within seconds, he was down on his knees.</p><p>“Peter!” Tony skidded over, “Hey.” He propped Peter’s shoulders up, with his hands.</p><p>Peter poked his temple, “—Head.”</p><p>“I know.” Tony tangled his hand in Peter’s hair, “Let go.”</p><p>“I can’t—” Peter looked at him, with big eyes, “I’ll forget—what Parker showed me.”</p><p>“I know.” Tony cupped his cheek, “But we can figure it out, together.” He vowed, “I promise.”</p><p>Peter managed a small nod, his eyes rolled back into their sockets, and he lifelessly collapsed into Tony’s open arms.</p><p>“I’ve got you.” Tony folded an arm around him, cradling him close, “Rhodey?”</p><p>Rhodey knelt, placing his fingers against Peter’s wrist, “We need to get him to medical.”</p><p>Tony stood up and scooped Peter, into his arms, making sure the kid’s head laid comfortably against his chest before rushing away, leaving a guilty-looking Clint behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Warnings: Parker (future Peter) uses the gauntlet, in Tony's place &amp; Halluncations of Tony's death (that doesn't happen in this story) </p><p>I feel like Peter's speech about changing time was slight slander, for a certain somebody in Endgame but like, I ain't gonna say it....but...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Together At The Start Of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony is happy that life seems to be falling back into place, but he needs reassurance that everything will work out for the better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was emitted to Wakanda’s infirmary.</p><p>The trick he pulled, holding onto Parker’s memories, for as long as he did, should have killed him. Shuri estimated that with the strain that his mind went through, he'd been seconds away from having a brain aneurysm.</p><p>They were lucky, Tony was able to convince him to let go when he did.</p><p>Peter’s healing factor meant he would bounce back, essentially overnight, but hearing the word ‘<em>Peter</em>’ and ‘<em>aneurysm</em>’ in the same sentence, was enough to drive Tony over the edge.</p><p>He didn’t move from his bedside.</p><p>Peter’s chest was rising up and down, at regular intervals; there was color in his cheeks again, and this was probably the best sleep he’d had, in many years.</p><p>Still, even with Parker’s memories gone, he’d remember the fear.</p><p>Tony used to hate it when people pointed out similarities between him and Peter.</p><p>The kid was better than him, in so many ways.</p><p>He couldn’t deny it though, there were definite familiarities.</p><p>At Peter’s age, Tony was a self-deprecating alcoholic. He put his life on the line, thinking it was worthless.</p><p><em>Of course</em>, his father was a lost cause, who didn’t visit when Tony was in the hospital, and when they crossed paths afterward, Tony would get a stern ‘<em>do you realize what you put your mother through</em>?’</p><p>He did.</p><p>Tony hated the pain in his mum’s eyes.</p><p>She held on, kept him safe and fed, but there was a resigned sadness.</p><p>He often wondered if she thought about his erratic behavior, while she was being murdered.</p><p>
  <em>Did she think, that her son, would follow suit?</em>
</p><p>Peter wasn’t an alcoholic, but he was self-deprecating and sacrificing. He laid his life down, for a cause, but not one he should be fighting for, at such a young age.</p><p>There was no stopping him, but there were ways of protecting him.</p><p>Tony never understood everything that his mum felt until he met Peter. <em>The constant dread</em>. The twang in his heart, whenever Peter was rushed into surgery, or put on ventilation. It didn’t happen many times, but the times it had, stuck with him.</p><p>They were very different people, from two heavily contrasting backgrounds, but they had mirrored experiences.</p><p>It made them quite the pair.</p><p>Tony traced his fingers across the back of Peter’s hand, “Try to remember the kind of September.” He sang softly, “When life was slow and oh, so mellow. Try to remember the kind of September.” Tears filled his eyes, “When grass was green, and grain was yellow.”</p><p>The door clicked open, silencing Tony’s lullaby.</p><p>He looked over and almost toppled out of his chair.</p><p>May hovered, in the doorframe, with her mouth open agape, “Hey—”</p><p>Tony jumped to his feet and sprinted over, pulling her into a hug.</p><p>“Woah,” She waited a few seconds, before locking her arms around his back, “Okay—” She rubbed circles across his back, “Hey, it’s okay, I’m here.”</p><p>From May’s perspective, this was weird.</p><p>They’d only hugged a few times, and she'd usually initiated it.</p><p>Tony couldn’t help himself, from holding on, he refused to lose her. <em>Not again</em>.</p><p>He’d lost one sister, he wasn’t going to lose another.</p><p>He stepped back, “Sorry.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine.” She pressed a hand against his cheek, “Did you really miss me that much?”</p><p>“So much.” He tried to laugh, but a sob followed, “Where’s Ned—”</p><p>“He’s okay, he’s with his parents.”</p><p>“Good.” He cleared his throat, “How are you?”</p><p>“Tired. Confused.” She rubbed a hand over her face, “It feels like hours since—” She shook her head, “Five years, really?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>May looked over, at Peter, “And he was gone too?”</p><p>“I was there.” Tony’s lower lip trembled, “God, May, he was so scared. I’d never seen him—”</p><p>She grabbed his hands, “You were there, for him, and look, he’s okay now.”</p><p>“Parker—”</p><p>“Rhodey told me.” She interrupted, “Another version of him?”</p><p>“He died.” Tony sobbed, “For all of us.”</p><p>“Was he—” She ducked her head, “Was he—”</p><p>“He was brave.” He filled in, “So brave.”</p><p>May nodded, but kept her attention locked onto Peter, “How is he?”</p><p>“He’s healing, he should be okay after he’s rested.”</p><p>May’s hands slipped out of his grasp, she moved over, bending down to plant a kiss on Peter’s forehead, “Hey, baby.” She tucked as rogue curl behind his ear and turned, “You saw him while we were gone?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He crossed his arms, trying to control his restlessness, “Many times.”</p><p>“Let me guess. ” Her shoulders shrank, “It didn’t help.”</p><p>“Not in the slightest.” Tony confessed, “Well, it helped with one thing—”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow, “What?”</p><p>Tony’s mouth twitched, into a smile, “They didn’t tell you.”</p><p>“Happy said there was something…” She sighed, “But it wasn’t his place to tell me.”</p><p>“Ah.” He clapped his hands, “Good old Hap.” He breathed, slowly, “You have a niece.”</p><p>May frowned, but then it hit her, her eyes flew open, wide, “No—” She blurted, “You haven't—”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Really?” She held a hand in front of her mouth, “What’s her name? How old is she?”</p><p>“Her name’s Morgan, and she’s four.”</p><p>“Wow.” She chuckled, “Oh, My—”</p><p>“She will be so happy that you’re back.”</p><p>Her voice shook, “You told her about me?”</p><p>“All the time.”</p><p>She motioned, “And Peter—”</p><p>“He’s her best friend.”</p><p>She wiped tears out of her eyes, “I guess that’s one good thing out of all of this.”</p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p>Peter stirred in his sleep, rolling his eyes to the side.</p><p>May leaned down, laying her hand on his cheek, “Honey?” She spoke quietly, “You awake?”</p><p>He flickered his eyes open, “May?”</p><p> “Hey.”</p><p>He squeaked, “Hey.” He blinked rapidly “Where’s—”</p><p>“Tony’s right here,” May gestured to him, with a nod.</p><p>Peter looked back.</p><p>Tony raised his hand, in a wave, “Hey, kiddo.”</p><p>“Hey.” Peter closed his eyes, “You’re both here.“</p><p>May combed a hand through his hair, “And we’re not going anywhere.”</p>
<hr/><p>Like predicted, Peter bounced back like a rubber band.</p><p> The second round of scans showed no evidence of damage or a potential brain aneurysm, he was cleared.</p><p>Still, they were recommended to take it slow. Peter had gone through something that nobody else ever had.</p><p>The kid sat on the edge of the hospital bed, his legs dangling off the side as he inhaled a bowl of cereal.</p><p>Tony sat up in his chair, outwardly cringing, “Slow down, kiddo.”</p><p>Peter answered, with a mouthful, “I’m hungry.”</p><p>“Okay—” Tony bounced over, laying the back of his hand against Peter’s forehead.</p><p>Peter chuckled, resting the bowl on his lap, “What are you doing?”</p><p>“You look flustered.” He held up his hands, “I’m just checking.”</p><p>Peter wined, “I’m fine.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Peter darted his eyes around, as he swung his legs mindlessly, “I remember some of it.” He admitted, in a whisper.</p><p>Tony flinched, “Peter—”</p><p>“What?” Peter raised his eyebrows, “It’s not like I can banish it!” He leaned over, placing the bowl on the table beside his bed, “Anyway, Shuri said I’m fine now. All the scans were clear.”</p><p>“Yeah—”</p><p>“It’s only a bit, nothing too important.” He gave a half shrug, “Enough to remember how to build that Chrono-Tech, so I can travel with my dignity."</p><p>“Oh, yeah.”</p><p>Peter slouched his shoulders, “It’s kinda obvious, and I’m gonna need it to return the stones.”</p><p>Tony pinched the rim of his nose, “Shit.”</p><p>Peter softened his voice, “You forgot about that?”</p><p>Tony pointed at him, “I wanted <em>you</em> to forget about that.”</p><p>“But I have to.”</p><p>“Do you?” Tony asked, “You said yourself that Parker already created new timelines by going back, why can’t Wanda just destroy them now?”</p><p>“It risks creating more timelines.” Peter explained, “I've gotta do this.”</p><p>“We don’t have to do it now.” Tony sighed, sitting next to him, “We’ve got all the time, in the world.” He squeezed Peter’s arm, “You need to rest up, Morgan’s gonna wanna see you, and Ned. Maybe even that scary girl you definitely have a crush on—”</p><p>Peter snapped his head around, “Who MJ?!”</p><p>“You said it, not me.”</p><p>Peter jokingly punched his arm, “How did you know?”</p><p>“We all know.” He chuckled, “You’re so transparent.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Peter hesitated before changing the subject, “So, where are the stones gonna stay?”</p><p>“Here.” He answered, “T’Challa’s got a few hiding places up his sleeve.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>“Anyway, we’ve gotta make the Chrono-Tech, and you’ve got master traveling to whenever you want, whenever you want.”</p><p>Peter’s tone turned sarcastic, “That will be so easy.”</p><p>Tony ruffled his hair, “I know you’ll be able to do it, but it’s gonna take time.”</p><p>Peter looked up at him, “I’ll be fine, you know? “</p><p>“I know.” Tony pressed his hand on Peter’s cheek, “I just…wanna keep you where I can see you, at the moment. I know that sounds clingy and kinda creepy, but—”</p><p>“I get it.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Can we go home now?”</p><p>“Soon.”</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, they jumped on a Quinjet that was scheduled to land at <em>Stark Industries Headquarters,</em> the secondary campus, obviously, not the one that blew up.</p><p>Strange offered to open a portal from Wakanda to the lakehouse, but Tony wanted them to take it slow.</p><p>May was freaking out about seeing Pepper and meeting Morgan, she had plenty of questions that Tony was happy to answer for her.</p><p>Peter was busy researching how to create <em>Chrono-Tech</em>, scrawling down note after note. He didn’t remember everything Parker showed him, but he was getting there, in his own time; he was one of the cleverest people that Tony knew, it wouldn’t be long until he figured out the basics.</p><p>Tony helped out where he could, but like most things <em>Chrono-Impairment</em> related, it went straight over his head.</p><p>He spent most of the trip, dealing with an onslaught of questions from journalists and government officials.</p><p>Peter was asked if he wanted the world to know that <em>Spider-Man </em>helped defeat Thanos’ army and brought peace to the universe. He only wanted Natasha to be mentioned, in the media. He didn’t want Spider-Man to be seen as a God He wanted to remain nothing more than a Friendly Neighbourhood superhero.</p><p>Natasha was never coming back, and she deserved to be remembered, by the universe.</p><p>Tony respected Peter’s choice and could tell, that Parker would have wanted the same.</p><p>They landed, early in the morning.</p><p>Tony took out one of his cars and started the trip, to the lakehouse.</p><p>Peter put on their ‘<em>road trip’</em> playlist, and the trio belted out the lyrics, unashamed.</p><p>It was normal, Tony liked that.</p><p>When they reached the country lane, that led up to the lakehouse, May started fidgeting in the back seat, her leg mindlessly bouncing.</p><p>“Oh, look,” Tony pointed at the trees – there was a hand-painted ‘<em>Welcome Home’</em> banner hung up above them.</p><p>Peter opened his window, hanging his head out to see, “Aww.”</p><p>Tony barked a laugh, “They’ve gone all out.”</p><p>He circled the car around the corner.</p><p>Morgan was standing, on the porch, jumping up and down, chanting Peter’s name.</p><p>Pepper stood next to her, not even trying to hide her teary-eyes and smile.</p><p>Tony parked up, and before he could say a word, Peter clambered out of the car.</p><p>Morgan sprinted over, “Petey!”</p><p>Peter bent, catching her in a swoop, “Hey!”</p><p>Morgan exclaimed, throwing out an arm, “Mummy said that you’re gonna stay for longer now.”</p><p>Peter’s mouth twitched into a smile, “I am.”</p><p>“That’s so cool!”</p><p>Tony got out, and turned, opening May’s door, “You ready?”</p><p>She let go of a slow breath, “I think so,” She reached up, taking his hand, climbing out of the car.</p><p>Pepper skipped over, “May.”</p><p>“Pep—” May’s words were cut off, when Pepper crashed into her chest, tangling her arms around her.</p><p>Pepper hummed, “It’s so good to see you.”</p><p>Tony moved away, towards his kids, “Morguna?”</p><p>Morgan turned her head back, “Hi Daddy!”</p><p>“Hey, baby,” Tony stopped, pointing back, “There’s somebody here, who would like to meet you.”</p><p>Peter walked over, motioning his head to May, “You know who this is?”</p><p>Morgan looked to May, her eyes lit up, as she smiled, “Aunt May?”</p><p>May lifted her hand, in a wave, “Hey…”</p><p>Morgan jerked, escaping from Peter’s arms, “Aunt May!” She shouted again as she charged over.</p><p>May knelt, holding out her arms, “Hey, sweetie—”</p><p>Morgan threw her arms around her aunt, squeezing her tight.</p><p>May chuckled lightly, “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>Morgan peeled her head back, “I wanted to meet you, so bad!”</p><p>“I’m here now.”</p><p>Morgan turned, pointing to Peter, “Petey said you tell the bestest stories!”</p><p>May raised an eyebrow, “He did, did he?”</p><p>“Yep!” Morgan jumped, “I do too!”</p><p>May took her hand, holding it close, “Ooo, I can’t wait to hear one.”</p><p>“You wanna see our treehouse?!”</p><p>“Wow,” May squeaked, “Yeah,” She spun to Pepper, “I remember when Peter was like this.”</p><p>Morgan tugged on her arm, “Come on, come on.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>Morgan pulled May around the corner, fast on her feet.</p><p>“Told you they’d get along,” Peter said, nudging Tony’s shoulder, “Come on, let’s get started.”</p><p>“Started?”</p><p>“These stones aren’t gonna return themselves.”</p>
<hr/><p>It took three weeks to create Peter’s Chrono-Tech, and then, it took him a further six, for him to learn how to drift voluntarily to wherever he needed to be.  </p><p>So, four months after the final battle, Peter was<em> ready</em>, to return the stones.</p><p>Tony was not ready, to see him go.</p><p>Tony, May, and Peter stood, among the surrounding woodland of the lakehouse.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Tony crossed his arms, “I feel like we should have another practice test.”</p><p>“Tony,” Peter groaned, as he used his arms to gesture to the Infinity Stone storage box that was placed at his feet, “I’ve got this.” He held up his hand, “I’ve done fifty-two test runs with no trouble.”</p><p>Tony fought, “You’re still new to this.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Peter laughed, turning to May, “Right?”</p><p>She nodded, “I think so.”</p><p>Peter smiled, “See—"</p><p>May cut in, “I’m still a little worried.”</p><p>Tony stood up straight, “See.”</p><p>Peter’s face contorted, turning serious, “I’ve gotta do this.”</p><p>Tony sighed heavily, “We know.”</p><p>“I’ll be back before you know it,” Peter said, resting his hands on their arms, “Not even ten seconds will go by.”</p><p>May reached up, cupping his cheek, “It will for you.”</p><p>He bent down, grabbing Mjolnir off the ground, “I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Tony felt sick to the stomach knowing that Peter, despite losing Parker’s memories, was still worthy to carry Mjolnir. It meant that the final battle and Parker’s death, came together to change part of who Peter was.</p><p>It was like his innocence had started to chip away.</p><p>Nobody comes out of war, the same as they were before.</p><p>“See you in ten seconds, kiddo,” Tony swallowed his dread, offering Peter his widest smile, “You be careful out there.”</p><p>Peter nodded, grabbing onto the box, as he activated his armor, “I will.”</p><p>May grabbed Tony’s hand, “See you soon, honey.”</p><p>“Bye,” Peter drifted, taking it all with him.</p><p>“Wow.” May wrapped an arm around Tony’s back and looked at her watch, waiting, in the silence, “Ten seconds.”</p><p>“Ah,” Tony tapped her back, “He’s never on time.”</p><p>She rested her head, on his arm, “That’s true.”</p><p>The crunching of the leaves behind them, allowed a rush of relief to shoot up Tony’s spine.</p><p>The voice that followed, however, left Tony feeling empty, “Hello?”</p><p>May snapped her head back, fast enough to get whiplash, “Oh—” She crushed Tony’s hand in her own, as her knees went weak.</p><p>Tony cautiously spun.</p><p>It was a man, who looked like Peter, but he was well into his thirties.</p><p>Tony’s heart sank, and his mind ran at a mile a minute, trying to work out what could have gone wrong.</p><p>Then he realized, nothing had.</p><p>This man shared a few facial similarities with Pete, but it wasn’t him.</p><p>Ma’s yelped confirmed it, “Richard?!”</p><p>Richard relaxed, “May?” He stepped ahead, “I found these clothes, over—"</p><p>“Oh, My God—Oh, My God—” She charged, leaping into her brother-in-law’s arms, “It’s been so long.”</p><p>“Same,” He stepped back, “Where are we at?”</p><p>“It’s 2023.”</p><p>“Wow,” His jaw dropped, “I’ve never been this far!” He was easily excitable, like his son, “And you don’t look—"</p><p>“Don’t flatter me, Richie,” May laughed, “I was dead, for like five years.”</p><p>Richard’s eyebrows shot up, “I’m sorry, you were what?! “</p><p>“Not dead—” May corrected, “Gone. I disappeared with like half the universe—” She stumbled through an explanation, "The world’s a mess.”</p><p>“Sounds like it,” He snorted a laugh, “And Pete’s Spider-Man?”</p><p>May asked, “He told you about that?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah!” Richard nodded proudly, “Can’t get him to shut up about it.”</p><p>Tony swayed forward, fidgeting with his hands, behind his back.</p><p>“Bloody Hell!” Richard exclaimed, “Tony Stark?”</p><p>Tony waved his hand, in an awkward wave, “Hey.”</p><p>“Part of me thought Peter was pulling my leg when he told me, but it’s actually you!”</p><p>“I’m actually me,” He held out his hand, “I’ve heard—” Tony stopped, as Richard pulled him into  a  hug, “Woah.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Richard squeaked, “Thank you so much.” He stepped back, repeatedly tapping Tony’s shoulder, “For everything you do for Peter, keeping him safe, letting him be a part of your world,” He grinned, “He loves you, I can see it.” He darted his eyes over to May, “With me and Mary gone—and Ben,” He scrunched his nose, “You two are simply amazing. You keep <em>our </em>kid safe.”</p><p>May smiled, teary-eyed, “We do.”</p><p>Peter reappeared, with a thud, closeby, “That was—” He held his head up, “Dad?!”</p><p>Richard spun on his heel, “Hey, kiddo.”</p><p>“Holy crap,” Peter rushed over, hugging him, “You should have told me you’d be here!”</p><p>“I told you,” He hung back, to boop his nose, “To stop waiting.”</p><p>“I know,” Peter looked to Tony, “Oh, My God – You met Tony, you met—!”</p><p>“I have.”</p><p>Peter smiled, “Cool.”</p><p>Richard frowned, studying Peter’s suit, “What are you wearing?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s my suit.”</p><p>“It’s amazing, but how—” Richard held a hand under his chin, “—How—"</p><p>“I worked it out,” Peter retracted the Iron Spider armor, revealing the blue undersuit, “We call it Chrono-Tech.”</p><p>Tony sang, “It lets him travel with his dignity intact.”</p><p>“Well, that’s amazing!” Richard ruffled Peter’s hair, “I knew you’d crack it.”</p><p>“I wish you could see everything,” Peter said, grabbing his dad’s hand, “I have a little sister now, Morgan. And, um, I’m friends with aliens, and gods, and royalty.” He stammered, “Ned—Ned asked a girl out. May keeps flirting with Tony’s best friend, Happy, and it’s really weird.”</p><p>May whined, “Hey!”</p><p>Peter whispered, “They act like we don’t know about it.”</p><p>May shook her head, throwing her arms into the air.</p><p>“And I saw—” Peter cut himself off, “I just wish you could be here.”</p><p>“I know,” Richard cupped his cheek, “This is your life, kiddo. I was part of it, but not now; Pete, if we didn’t have Chrono-Impairment, you wouldn’t remember me, as well as you do.”</p><p>“Dad—"</p><p>“Don’t wait up, okay?” Richard asked, “Just know, that Mum, Ben, and I, love you so much, we always will,” He pointed, “But so will they, and I think that’s great.”</p><p>Peter nodded, “Yeah.”</p><p>Richard pressed a kiss on Peter’s forehead as he began to drift, “See you around, kiddo.”</p><p>“Bye, Dad.”</p><p>Richard disappeared, Peter watched the pile of clothes drop to the ground.</p><p>The kid turned to them, with a smile, “Hey.”</p><p>May and Tony shuffled together, holding out their arms.</p><p>Peter laughed, moving into their arms, “I’m okay you guys,” He reassured them, “Dad’s right.” He stepped back, “And before we forget, I returned the stones, and Thor’s hammer.”</p><p>Tony held up his hand, and Peter high-fived him.</p><p>Peter shrugged, “It wasn’t too hard.”</p><p>May squeezed his arm, “Well done, baby.”</p><p>“Come on.” Tony nudged them aside, “Let’s get something to eat.”</p>
<hr/><p>Around February time, Peter and May moved out of their temporary accommodation, into a small house, that wasn’t too far away from the lakehouse.</p><p>Tony visited, almost every day, not only to see Peter but for May too.</p><p>Also, he promised to help them decorate, which was taking longer than anticipated.</p><p>They were working on the kitchen.</p><p>Peter was painting the door, while singing the <em>Twilight</em> soundtrack, under his breath.</p><p>“Oooh,” Tony sighed, as he tightened ae cupboard door screw, “The kid’s singing again.”</p><p>Peter perked up, “What?”</p><p>May brushed her forehead with the back of her arm, as she placed her paintbrush down, “You’ve been doing this a lot recently.”</p><p>Peter darted his eyes between them, “I thought you liked my singing.”</p><p>“Yes, you sound like an angel,” Tony praised, “But you usually do it when you have something to hide.”</p><p>Peter squeaked, “I do not!” He cleared his throat, lowering his voice, “I do not.”</p><p>May chuckled, “Wow.”</p><p>Tony closed the cupboard, “What’s on your mind, kiddo?”</p><p>Peter hiccupped, “Nothing.”</p><p>“Come on, tell us,” Tony pleaded, “We won’t bite.”</p><p>Peter held his head back, “I hate it when you’re together.”</p><p>May lifted her shoulder, in a half-shrug, “We’re catching up.”</p><p>Tony sang, “Tell us.”</p><p>May tilted her head to her shoulder, “Please.”</p><p>“We’re bored.”</p><p>“Okay, <em>okay</em>,” Peter whined, “God.” He stepped away from the door, “I asked MJ out, and we went out for milkshakes.”</p><p>Tony and May chanted a prolonged ‘<em>ooh</em>’ that got louder and louder.</p><p>Peter’s cheeks turned red, “Shut up.”</p><p>Tony mocked, “You’re blushing.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes, “It’s not that.”</p><p>May laughed, “Then what is it?”</p><p>“Before we went out. I was…” He fidgeted, with his hands, “…Trying to ask her, but she thought I was trying to tell her I was Spider-Man.”</p><p>Tony sucked in a breath, “Ummm, what?”</p><p>Peter bit his lower lip, “She knows.”</p><p>May repeated, “She knows?”</p><p>Tony asked, “Did you tell her?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>May frowned, “No?”</p><p>Peter explained, “She worked it out.”</p><p>Tony raised his eyebrow, “She worked it out?”</p><p>Peter shook his head, “Are we gonna keep repeating ourselves?”</p><p>“No,” May leaned against the breakfast bar, “How did she work it out?”</p><p>“She had her suspicions,” Peter shrugged, “Which I confirmed.”</p><p>Tony placed his screwdriver, in his toolbox, “Okay…”</p><p>“She’s gonna keep it a secret,” Peter blurted, “She’ll sign the NDA.”</p><p>“God, kid,” Tony cackled, “You’re shit with secrets.”</p><p>“I know.” Peter knocked his heels together, “And well, we got milkshakes, and I just—I told her the rest.”</p><p>Tony brought a hand to his head, “The rest?”</p><p>“The Chrono-Impairment stuff.”</p><p>May sipped her <em>Dunkin Donuts</em> milkshake, “Isn’t that like a fifth date conversation?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Peter rubbed the nape of his neck, “I really like her and the milkshake date, was like two months ago.”</p><p>“Two months ago?!” Tony yelped, “You’ve been dating for two months?!”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>May placed a hand to her chest, in pretend shock, “And you didn’t tell us?”</p><p>Peter hid his face, behind his hand, “You’re embarrassing.”</p><p>Tony fought, “We are <em>not</em> embarrassing.”</p><p>“She wants to meet you.” Peter cut in, “Like properly, not with the Decathlon—"</p><p>May cooed, “Aww, she does?”</p><p>“Yes.” Peter confirmed, “Can you both promise to be normal?”</p><p>“Sure,” May said. </p><p>Tony darted his eyes over to her, “Yeah, we’re normal.”</p><p>Peter sped out of the room, “Oh, My God—"</p>
<hr/><p>It didn’t take long, for Michelle to become a part of their everyday lives. She matched their crazy and loved joining in with Tony to tease Peter, she fit in, perfectly.</p><p>Morgan sped over to Tony, hand-in-hand with Michelle, “Daddy, Mimi and I are best friends now.”</p><p>Tony grinned, “That’s cool.”</p><p>Morgan yelled, “I’m gonna go tell Petey!” She let go of Michelle’s hand and charged around the corner.</p><p>Tony raised an eyebrow, looking to Michelle, “Mimi?”</p><p>She shrugged, “I guess it’s my new name.”</p><p>“Ha.”</p><p>A figure outside, facing out towards the lake, caught Tony’s attention.</p><p>He turned, everybody was accounted for, all inside the lakehouse.</p><p>Michelle nudged his shoulder, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m good,” He buried his hands, in his pockets, “I’ll be back, in a second.” He tapped her shoulder and stepped outside, “Hello!” He called as he skipped down the porch steps, “Who—”</p><p>The figure turned, stepping under the light of Morgan’s lanterns, “Hey, Tony.”</p><p>It was an elderly man, with a mop of unruly white hair, and laughter lines, that reflected a life well-lived.</p><p>“I should have known,” Tony barked a laugh, “Hey, Pete.”</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>“I’d know you anywhere,” Tony stopped, by his side, “I’m gonna take a guess, and say everything works out, in the end.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter nodded, “It’s all good.” He widened his eyes, “It’s definitely not easy, you’re in for a journey.”</p><p>Tony snorted, “I’d expect no less.”</p><p>Peter crossed his arms, “Here’s a top tip, never trust somebody who calls themselves the <em>Green Goblin</em>.”</p><p>Tony hung his head, “I would never.”</p><p>“And remember, when your Peter, gets thrown around,” Peter sighed, “He’s always gonna bounce back.”</p><p>“How old are you?”</p><p>“Seventy-six.”  </p><p>“Wow,” Tony beamed, “You’re ancient.”</p><p>Peter shook his head, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Still my kid though.”</p><p>“I knew you’d say that.”</p><p>“So, are you here…” Tony held up his hands, “Accidently or—”</p><p>“Intentionally.”</p><p>Tony nodded, “Ah.”</p><p>Peter smiled, “I was spending the day with my grandson—”</p><p>“Grandson?”</p><p>“One of them, yeah.”</p><p>Tony sighed, in disbelief, “Wow.”</p><p>“And he’s almost the age…” Peter pointed up to the house, “<em>Your </em>Peter is now, and—<em>I</em> was thinking about this night.” He crossed his arms, “I think, with the life you’ve had, you deserve to know that the future’s okay.</p><p>“It’s a weight off my shoulders, yeah,” He fumbled, with his fingers, “And I’m—"</p><p>Peter interrupted, finishing his sentence, “You’re around, for most of it.”</p><p>Tony hung his head, overwhelmed, “Old age?”</p><p>Peter struggled to hide a fond smile.</p><p>“Wow.” Tony squeaked, “Never expected that.”</p><p>“You deserve it.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Tony rested a hand on Peter’s back, “So, you and MJ…I’m guessing—”</p><p>Peter’s grin grew wider, “It works out.”</p><p>“I’m glad.”</p><p>“She can’t believe I’ve made it this far,” Peter barked a laugh, “She thought being Spider-Man—"</p><p>“Would kill you?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. I mean we’re all thinking it,” He shrugged, “I guess Parker’s sacrifice was enough.”</p><p>“Rightly so.”</p><p>“I should tell you.” Peter turned, to face him, “One of my kids, inherited my Chrono-Impairment.”</p><p>“Only one?”</p><p>“It’s definitely watering down, none of my grandchildren have got it.” He looked to the ground, “Same can’t be said for the mutated spider genes.”</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes,</p><p>“Reilly, my daughter,” Peter smiled, “She’ll be around, you’ll see her a few times. She’s more in control of it than I ever was, but sometimes, she’s known to drift.”</p><p>“Reilly?”</p><p>“She adores you.” Peter chuckled, “So much.”</p><p>“Can’t wait to meet her.”</p><p>“Won’t be long.” He waved his hand, “All out of order, again. You meet her before any of us do.”</p><p>“That sounds great,” Tony sang, “Reilly Parker.”</p><p>“Reilly Parker-Jones,” Peter corrected, “We took each other’s surnames.”</p><p>“Peter Parker-Jones?”</p><p>“Yep.” Peter said, “Has a ring to it.”</p><p>“Yeah, I like it.”</p><p>Morgan shouted, loud, from inside, “Where’s Daddy?”</p><p>“Wow,” Peter scoffed, “She sounds so young.”</p><p>“I bet she does,” He squeezed his shoulder, “I better get back.”</p><p>“Yeah, I should head home,” Peter agreed, “My Morgan’s actually coming around for dinner.”</p><p>“That sounds nice.”</p><p>“It is.” He stepped back, “I’ll see you around, Tony.”</p><p>“See you around, kid.”</p><p>With that, Peter disappeared, “Bye.”  </p><p>Tony’s Peter, stepped out onto the porch, making his way down, “Tony?”</p><p>Tony smiled, “Hey, kiddo.”</p><p>Peter hugged his arms around his chest, trying to stay warm, “Who were you talking to?”</p><p>Tony rocked, forward and back, on his feet, “You.”</p><p>“Oh,” Peter’s face dropped, “I looked old.”</p><p>“You were.”</p><p> “Cool.” A look of relief crossed Peter’s face, “What did he say?”</p><p>“He just wanted a chat.”</p><p>“Nice,” Peter gestured to the house, “Morgan wants to play Twister.”</p><p>Tony groaned, “Oh, God.”</p><p>Peter reached out, pulling on his arm, “She's already set it up.”</p><p>Tony bent forward, pretending to throw his back out, “I’m fifty-three.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Ugh.”</p><p>Peter linked their arms together, “Come on, old man.”</p><p>Tony narrowed his eyes, “What did you just call me?”</p><p>Peter hurried away, giggling, “I take that back.”</p><p>“Hey, hey…” Tony grabbed Peter, lifting him off his feet, tossing him over his shoulder, “Say it again.”</p><p>Peter laughed, “I didn’t say anything!”</p><p>Tony placed him back onto his feet, he bent down, pressing a kiss in Peter’s curls, “I thought so."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is most likely my last multi-chapter fanfiction of 2020, which is mental.</p><p>I hope you've all enjoyed this xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>